Another Simple Mission
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: COMPLETED AUGUST 5TH! The sequel to Just a Simple Mission. As Sephiroth and Zack attempt to unravel the lingering mysteries concerning Dismal, they end up caught in a web of deceit. Now they are only able to trust each other as they try to break free.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Another Simple Mission**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: Sephiroth and Zack are not mine, but the other characters and the story are! This is a direct sequel to **_**Just a Simple Mission**_**, so it would be helpful to have read that first. As per Lisa's suggestions, and my own realization of a possible plot hole, I have added a few lines near the end.  
**

* * *

Zack Fair sighed and yawned, stretching his arms before propping himself up on the table. Once again, he and his comrade Sephiroth were on a train---this time en route to the airport that would take them from the Western continent back to the Eastern continent. And this time, they had a passenger with them. They were escorting the child Maryn to her new home in Kalm, where she would hopefully have a much better life than she had experienced in the desert village of Dismal. 

The silver-haired man was sitting across from him, looking over the local newspaper as he absently pushed his reading glasses up with one finger. His left arm was in a sling, which he insisted that he no longer needed. After all, it had been three weeks since the fight that had left him with a bad injury to his collarbone and the flesh below it. He was not planning to engage in any strenuous activity, he had assured the other, and the sling was pointless. But Zack had prevailed, at least for now.

He shuddered slightly. Seph was lucky to be alive. The original injury had not been enough to be potentially fatal, but the one who had administered it had definitely wanted to kill Seph. And with all the blood loss, combined with the long time it had taken Zack to find him, it had been more than enough to send his body into shock. He had actually died in Zack's arms, and his friend had struggled in vain for several long moments to revive him before Seph had at last drawn breath again. Zack hated to remember that time, but every time he saw the sling, or helped the stubborn man change the dressing on his wound, the memories returned with full force.

He looked away, glancing to Maryn. The redhead was wide awake, happily glancing around at the other passengers in the car. It must seem incredible to her, Zack thought, that she was finally getting away from an existence that had only brought her sorrow. In the village Dismal, she had been raised by the prison warden Dalton, who had never wanted the responsibility and had generally neglected her. But it could have been much worse. At least she had never suffered abuse. She had, however, seen many things that a young child should never have to witness---including harsh battles.

He glanced back to the older man. "Hey, Seph," he asked, as he batted away a sagging piece of black hair, "anything interesting happening?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Dismal is officially a ghost town," he grunted. "Dalton's maids have vacated their quarters as of this morning. After the last one gave her testimony of what she knew about the tunnel under the servants' home, as well as the goings-on in Dismal, they were all cleared to leave."

"I guess they're glad that's over," Zack commented.

Sephiroth nodded vaguely. "I'm sure."

As much as possible, Zack had tried to keep certain things from Maryn's knowledge, including the fact that he and Seph were still investigating the mysteries Dalton, Rakesh, and the other residents of Dismal had left behind. They still did not know how Dalton had managed to gather enough money to keep his luxurious house in shape, let alone to be able to purchase so many weapons. He was certainly not willing to tell anything to "Shinra dogs", nor were any of the other prisoners. It was frustrating, but expected.

Once Seph had regained enough of his strength to be able to get up and walk around, he had insisted on accompanying Zack for one final search of Dalton's home, as well as the servants' quarters---though they had not discovered anything new. Other SOLDIERs had been investigating, but before the buildings were dismissed, Seph had wanted another look himself. That was the way he was---always believing that to fully get something done right, he had to do it.

Maybe that factor of his personality was one of the very reasons why Zack felt so honored to have gained the other's trust. Seph often left important details of their missions up to Zack, believing that he would get them accomplished correctly.

Again the brunet pushed away a stubborn lock that was suddenly in his eyes again. This time Seph noticed.

"Bad hair day?" he commented, the amusement obvious in his green eyes.

"Nah," Zack answered, though it was indeed getting to be slightly irritating. Instead of going in all other directions, as his hair should be, it was drooping forward into his face. And it had been doing this all morning. Maybe the new shampoo was not as good as it claimed.

He abruptly started, perking up as the train went around a sharp mountain curve. The motion of the vehicle jostled him toward the window, then in Maryn's direction. She giggled, swaying with the movement. Sephiroth seemed unaffected.

And at the precise moment that the train's path straightened out, several men burst into the car, each one holding a deadly machine gun. The passengers all seemed to turn and look at the same moment, as if they were all being robotically controlled. Someone screamed upon seeing the entrants.

"Alright, all of you!" snapped the man in the front as he gestured with his weapon. "Hands into the air, where we can see them!" A long scar ran down the length of his ruddy face, and a dark moustache and goatee framed his angry mouth. Other than that facial hair, he was completely bald, and his thick, brawny build warned everyone present that his gun was not the only danger he carried.

Zack narrowed his eyes, looking into the newcomer's piercing, fiery orbs. It was obvious that he meant business. But why were they hijacking the train? How had they gotten aboard, and when?

Maryn cried out in fright. More guns, and more angry men! She had thought that she had left all of this behind in Dismal. But now, here it was again. What if Zack or Mr. Sephiroth ended up hurt?

"What do we do, Zack?" she burst out, looking up at him.

Zack was already getting to his feet. "For right now, we'll do what he says," he answered in a reassuring tone. All around the car, the passengers were shakily standing and extending their hands into the air. He and Maryn followed suit.

Sephiroth stood as well, his green eyes narrowed at the spectacle. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked coldly, lifting his one good arm. He had not heard of any important people whom hijackers might wish to take hostage, unless this was another anti-Shinra demonstration and he and Zack were the people in question. Or maybe they simply wanted to take all of the passengers hostage while commandeering the train for themselves. Maybe they had a specific destination in mind that they wanted to gain.

"Get your other arm up!" the disrupter barked instantly.

"He can't," Zack broke in then. "He hurt his collarbone, and if he raises his left arm like that, he'll probably hurt it worse."

The hijacker's second-in-command leaned in, whispering something. The bald man's eyes widened, then glinted, and his lips parted in a nasty smirk. "So," he leered, "you two are SOLDIERs, aren't you? I heard something about their precious Sephiroth having been injured in a conflict. And now that I get a closer look at you, I see that you do look like him."

Sephiroth fixed him with a stare of ice that most likely would have frozen anyone else. "Why are you here?" he demanded, ignoring the SOLDIER comments. So, he and Zack were not the targets. But would their enemies try to use them now that their occupation had been guessed?

"Why are we here?" the leader repeated. "Well, it could be any number of reasons! Maybe we want something this train is carrying. Maybe we just want the train itself." He brought his gun level with Sephiroth's chest in a threatening manner. "Maybe we'll blow everyone to kingdom come if they don't cooperate with us!"

Sephiroth watched him coldly, unmoved by the barrel pointed directly at him. "Maybe you will," he grunted.

Were the hijackers only in this car, or had they invaded the engine car as well? If not, it seemed that they would need to make contact soon with the conductor.

At that moment, a ringing sound came from a device that one of the others was carrying. He grabbed it up, flicking it on while continuing to train his gun on the others. "Yeah?" he barked, and then was silent as he listened. A wicked grin spread across his features. "You took it over? That's great news, boss. So, how long do we gotta stay here?"

As he spoke, Zack tried to inch himself closer, enough so that he could hear what was being said. Most of the men's attention was on the guy with the phone, while their leader was still keeping his weapon held on Seph. The famous general was no doubt more interesting to them than the SOLDIER with the wild and drooping hair. Maybe they did not think Zack could even be taken seriously.

Now he had managed to move so that he was standing right in front of the target. Would he be able to hear from this angle? Man, he hoped so. If he just knew what it was that their boss had taken over, then maybe he and Seph could form some kind of a silent plan.

"No, we ain't seen it. Maybe it ain't here." Another pause, and as Zack strained, he could hear the faint, annoyed tones on the other end of the phone.

"It's there, you morons. It's probably in the cargo hold. Just keep holding everyone hostage while I interrogate the conductor. We can't get it out of here unless we have the train. We need to convince them that we mean business, so they'll let us use it. Shoot somebody as a warning, if I tell you to."

Conductor, huh? Then he must be in the engine room. And what was it they wanted? Whatever it was, he and Seph had to stop them from enacting their plan! He clenched a fist. No one should have to get hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw movement. Was someone trying to get out of the room? He turned his head just slightly, not enough to be noticeable. Yeah . . . an older guy was trying to slink to an emergency exit at the back of the car. Would the hijackers see him too, or would they just focus on the passengers up front?

A shot rang out, followed by a sickening scream of pain. Other gasps and shrieks filled the car, and as Zack turned fully to see, he swallowed hard. The man was now crumpled on the floor, grabbing at his leg in agony.

"Hey!" Zack cried indignantly. No one was even going over to help the poor guy. They were all frozen in their seats. He took a step forward.

A cold and hard barrel was now held on his back. "Not so fast," growled its owner. "Just let him lay there and squeal for a few minutes. Put the point across."

"You've already put your point across!" Zack retorted, the anger seeping into his voice. "I'm not going to let him bleed to death! And he'll go into shock if he isn't helped!" That was even more of a concern to him after witnessing what had happened to Seph. A few more minutes, and Seph might not still be alive now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seph give a vague nod of approval. Seph was planning something. Was he going to try to slip out the other exit, the one these guys were standing in front of? Yeah, that must be it. If Zack could distract them long enough, maybe Seph would be able to get away. They might find him interesting, but with his dominant arm in a sling, they probably would not find him much of a threat.

"No one is going to help him," Zack continued. "You've got them all freaked out now!"

"But it's a lot harder to 'freak out' a Shinra SOLDIER, eh?" the hijacker smirked. "Look, more people are gonna end up hurt if the staff here don't cooperate. And worse."

"I'll just go up there and help him so he doesn't go into shock," Zack said. "You can use me as an example if you want. Just leave the passengers out of it."

The leader sneered at him. "You've got spunk. You wanna go up and help the idiot? Go ahead, and we'll keep all our guns trained at this bed of spikes while you work." He flicked a raven lock with the tip of his weapon. "I'm sure we can get the conductor to listen to reason, especially with a SOLDIER in danger of being blown to kingdom come."

Zack started to walk forward. The tension was so thick it almost seemed possible to reach out and touch it. So now his life was on the line. He could not let anything happen to him, if he could help it. He needed to stay alive to help Seph deal with this threat. And also, it might be irreparably traumatic for Maryn, if she saw him being killed in a graphic way.

At least their attention had been taken away from Seph. A flash of long silver hair was disappearing from view. Zack smirked to himself.

_Good luck, pal,_ he said silently.

* * *

Sephiroth paused for a moment as he gave the door behind him a noiseless close. Then he slipped to the side, out of view of anyone who would chance to look out the window. Now he was standing on the platform between cars. It was unguarded, but that may or may not be a good thing. He could climb over the railing and cut through the car in front of him, but maybe other hijackers were in there, with those passengers. Or maybe not, but his escape might be noticed and someone would be sent after him into the next car, putting other innocent people in danger. The best course of action would be to climb onto the roof of the car ahead, and run across them all until the engine was gained. 

The question was, Would he be able to do that with the sole use of his right arm? It would be difficult. He needed both arms for balance, and anyway, even though he had been training himself to better use his right arm, it was still harder then it would be to do the same things with his left arm. But he would have to chance it. And he would have to go now. There was no time to waste.

He moved forward, still keeping to the side as he reached the metal railings. Reaching up, he caught hold of the curved bar at the edge of the next car, and used it to hold himself steady as he raised his right foot onto the top of the railing. That was not too torturous, so far. He gripped tighter at the bar as he began to swing his left foot up from behind him. If any of the hijackers saw him, it was over. They would gun him down in an instant, and in his current vulnerable state, he would not be able to do anything to prevent it.

Now it was time to attempt standing. Carefully, yet quickly, he began to straighten up. At his full height, on the railing, he was tall enough that the roof was level with his chest. Taking the elbow of his left arm, he placed it on the hard surface as a temporary means of hold himself in place. It was necessary, because when he let go of the bar with his right hand, there would otherwise be nothing to stop him from tumbling backwards. Hopefully it would not put too much of a strain on his left shoulder.

The bar was released. With an immediate action, he brought his right hand up to grip at the edge of the roof. Now he could hoist himself up. He eased his body forward on the moving surface, until he could get his knees under him. But he paused for only a moment when this was accomplished. This was only the beginning. The more difficult part of the task was now in front of him. Somehow he had to stand up and run across the cars, jumping from one to the next, with only one arm to balance himself. If the train went over a harsh bump, it would be that much easier for him to be thrown off. It might be safer to crawl, but he would still have to stand and jump from car to car. And it might be harder to do that if he had not already been standing.

Slowly he eased his body upright, the wind whipping his bangs with fury and blowing them into his face. Now he would run.

His boots hit the roof hard as he dashed ahead. The passengers in the next car would likely hear the noise, but if he was lucky, there would not be any hijackers to overhear as well. Not that he believed in luck.

It was not long before he reached the edge of the car. Acting almost on instinct, he leaped into the air, landing on his feet on the next car. There was not that much space between them, but while the vehicles were moving underneath him, and while he could only utilize one arm, it added to the awkwardness and the danger of the situation. He was thrown forward by the force of the impact, but not by much, and he leaned into the wind, not allowing the jump to cease his run.

It was not long before he came to the edge of the car right before the engine. Now it was time to lower himself down. He stopped, sitting down on the roof with his legs dangling over the side. With his right hand, he reached down and took hold of another bar. Then he began to push himself off, easing his feet onto the railing below. It would have been simpler to have just jumped, of course, but that would have made noise that he could not afford to make. He had to be as quiet as possible, and take the chance that his escape had not been witnessed or reported.

As he brought himself down to the platform, he kept to the side and watched the window of the engine car. Someone, the hijacker most likely, had his back facing the opening. He was talking in a low, menacing voice, and another answered him in anger, but actual words could not be distinguished.

He drew his sword as he crept closer, slipping inside the doorway. Then he brought it up, abruptly pressing it against the startled hijacker's neck as he came up behind the other.

"You should be more careful," he growled, feeling the body stiffen against the blade.

The conductor stared at him in shock. "Who are you?" he gasped.

"Never mind that," Sephiroth said. "Have you already tried to call for help?"

The conductor shook his head. "I haven't had the chance. This . . . madman's been keeping me hostage!" He pointed in emphasis at the person being restrained.

"Take the chance now." Sephiroth looked down at his prisoner. The man was almost seething in rage.

"Call off your men," he directed.

"Fool!" was the contemptuous retort. "Do you think that I'm afraid of you? You can't kill me because you need me alive. Stand here and hold your sword at my throat all you like, it won't change anything."

Sephiroth was unmoved. "Within several moments, SOLDIERs will be converging on this location, and they will outnumber you and your men. It would be wisest to surrender now. In a fierce battle, there's no guarantee that you would come out alive."

A dark chuckle rumbled in the thick neck. "No one will come. Communications are down."

Green eyes narrowed in frustration. He had considered the possibility, but he had hoped that it would not be so. That left him and Zack alone to try to fight them. The numbers might be less, but it was still too much like Dismal. And he only had one dependable arm.

"He's right," moaned the conductor from the console. "I can't get any answer!" He made a fist, banging it into the table.

Sephiroth gripped more firmly at the hilt. "What is it you want?" he asked the criminal.

"Ask him." A slight gesture to the conductor's worried form.

The older man shook his head helplessly, bewildered. "They want the coffin of a man who died suddenly in Gladsheim," he reported. "The body was being brought back to Kalm for the funeral."

Sephiroth frowned. "Whose body is it?" he asked. Thinking back over what he had read the last day or so, he did not recall anything about a sudden death in Gladsheim. Had he overlooked it? Or had it been supposedly kept secret?

The conductor shrugged. "According to the identification found on him, his name was Rakesh."

Now Sephiroth stared. What? That was impossible. Rakesh had killed himself in Dismal. It was not a very common name, and it seemed a strange coincidence that it would turn up again so soon.

"He was a businessman, supposedly," the conductor went on. "Worked at Broken Circle."

Sephiroth frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? He could not place it, but he knew he had heard it somewhere of late.

Without warning a gun clanged into the edge of the Masamune, forcing it back from the hijacker's throat. Sephiroth grunted, stumbling back at the sudden action as his opponent whirled, weapon bared.

"We're taking the coffin and commandeering this train to the airport," he announced, "and not even SOLDIER is gonna stop us!" A wicked smirk came over his features. "All I have to do is give the signal, and my men'll start shooting. It doesn't matter who ends up dead, as long as we get the casket!"

Sephiroth glowered, clutching the sword. He would have to hope that it was not obvious that this was not his dominant arm. Though in any case, it was clear that he only had one arm to use, and the hijacker would probably feel that he had the advantage.

"Actually . . ." A smirk. "I've already given the signal." He held up his other hand, revealing the phone he was holding. "The car should be getting torn up now. Wanna listen?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed the speakerphone button. The sounds of gunfire and screams filled the room.

Abruptly the phone was tossed at Sephiroth's face, and he had to step back before he could be struck. Then the man brought up his gun, firing several rounds on all sides of the SOLDIER to confuse him.

So, it was going to be a battle, then. Sephiroth looked up through his bangs. The next bullet was coming straight towards him. He brought up the sword, deflecting the lead just in time. It drilled into the opposite wall.

Undaunted, the gunner fired again, and again, his mouth still curled into an ugly sneer. Each shot moved closer to the mark, and by the time one actually clipped the open collar of the black coat, he was becoming quite confident. But Sephiroth was still bobbing, weaving, and deflecting, moving almost in a dance.

The man was growing overly assured. The next shot was aimed right at the partially crippled limb. Sephiroth barely had time to bring the blade sideways in front of his left arm while backing up. It was hard to say how many more bullets were in the magazine clip. He could not drag this out, hoping that the other would run out of ammunition. The conflict had to be ceased. Zack must have his hands full right now. He would need assistance.

Abruptly Sephiroth lunged, catching the other off-guard. He swung out with the Masamune, striking the gun harshly. It soared out of the grubby paws, crashing on the floor with a resounding burst of gunfire. Catching the edge of the man's vest with the sword, Sephiroth soon had him pinned to the wall.

"Now," he said, "let's try this again. Call off your men."

He was regarded with a look of sheer hate, something he was quite used to after all this time. But then his opponent kicked out, painfully making contact. Grabbing the sword, he ripped it away from him and dashed for the door. Was he going to join the others? Or was he heading for the cargo hold? Either way, he was not going to get far.

Sephiroth recovered quickly, chasing after him. There were not many places to run. But instead of going into the next car, he was heading onto the roof. Did he think it would be more difficult for Sephiroth to follow him up there? Well, in his current condition, it would be.

Frustrated, he sheathed his sword and grabbed for the bar as he hoisted his body onto the railing. Hauling himself up in record time, he found that the other was already leaping to the next car. He ran forward, making the jump as well as he pursued his quarry across the top of the train.

In this way, they proceeded across at least half of the cars. But then the hijacker turned, drawing a small revolver out of his pocket. He fired, aiming at Sephiroth's feet. It should be an easy task, to make the SOLDIER tumble off to his death---especially if he was not expecting the assault.

Sephiroth glared at the ammunition, barely succeeding in sidestepping. At the same time, a second round came closer, much too close. A bullet zipped past his boot, clipping the edge of it. And then he found himself slipping. Out of reflex, his left arm flew out of the sling as he pitched sideways, still fighting for balance. He could not fall! He would be killed one way or another, either from the length of the descent or by what he would hit upon landing. Desperately he reached out for something, anything . . .

. . . And caught hold of the bar just over the edge of the roof.

He clung to it with both hands, his hair blowing all around him. This was outrageous. He could not be defeated here, like this. It was his lack of equilibrium that was making it so hard to fight. Ordinarily he would not have tumbled off the roof. But it was not an acceptable excuse.

Was that a sound inside the car he was clinging to? He frowned, moving closer to the door as he attempted to peer through both his wildly flying locks and the window. Yes, this was the cargo hold. A dark figure had just entered from the other end and was pushing crates aside in its quest for the coffin.

Sephiroth lowered himself to the platform. He would catch the other by surprise. It was probably believed that he had fallen to his death just now, so no one would be expected to appear. He grasped the hilt of his sword as he burst through the doors.

The figure's head jerked up as a grunt of surprise and annoyance escaped the thin lips. One bullet, then another, was attempted to be fired from the handgun, but they were easily deflected. The weapon flew to the floor as the blade cut into the wrist. A scream of pain went up as the hijacker fell back, gripping at the torn flesh. A stream of curses immediately followed.

Sephiroth regarded the other coldly. "It's over," he said, before bringing the hilt down hard on the cowering man's head. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

It did not take long before the wounded wrist was treated and bound, and the hijacker's arms and legs were tied. It should hold him until they arrived at the airport, at any rate. Not that he was likely to say any more about his odd mission. He would instead probably be dead weight. Sephiroth was all too familiar with the type. 

Abandoning the cargo hold, and making certain the doors were secure, he began to pass through the cars normally. Now it would have to be chanced that the other hijackers were only in the one car. After all of that, he was not about to run across the roofs again.

The other passenger cars were filled with confused people, who stared at the disheveled, armored man as he walked the aisles. He carried himself with dignity, in spite of his windblown hair, torn collar, and injured arm. Once reaching the other end of one car, he walked out with a slight nod to the passengers before repeating the process.

Then he was coming upon the car where the fighting had begun. His eyes narrowed as he approaching the window. What would he find inside? Would anyone else be wounded? Dead? What about Zack? And the girl? He had tried to keep such thoughts out of his mind during the last moments, but now they were creeping back to the forefront of his mind. Would Zack even be able to deal with it, if something happened to the child? Would Sephiroth be able to deal with it if something happened to Zack?

He would have to. Death was something they had both accepted upon joining SOLDIER. Zack would not be the first comrade to perish. But . . . he was the one to whom Sephiroth was the closest. It would be hard, and painful, to deal with such a death. Hopefully he would not have to.

He peered through the glass. Everything was in an uproar. People were sitting in their seats, some weeping, some too numb to make a sound. Bodies were strewn on the floor, crimson spilling from various wounds. Some made weak movements, or moaned, while others were still. And not all the forms belonged to the hijackers.

Grasping the door handle, Sephiroth pushed it open and stepped inside. Every open eye in the room was promptly fixed upon him, the fear and apprehension evident. Then, recognizing him as the other SOLDIER, some relaxed. Another gasped, worried, her eyes widening.

"Look out!" she cried, just as one last hijacker emerged from the shadows, ready to fatally shoot the entrant.

Gripping the sword firmly in his right hand, Sephiroth felled his opponent. The body crashed to the floor, new red trails beginning their exploration of the carpet. The conflict was over.

The warrior took a deep breath, lowering his weapon. Bending down, he picked up the gun by the handle. He never had liked them. It was a coward's tool, easily manipulated. To use a sword, much skill was required, as well as patience. He flicked on the safety before setting the gun on a nearby shelf.

"Hey! Good work, Seph!"

"Mr. Sephiroth!"

He looked up, relief flooding over him as Zack approached, Maryn clinging to the edge of his shirt. Zack was winded, but unhurt save for a scratch on his cheek. And Maryn was hugging him, burying her face in the cloth so as not to have to look at the carnage strewn on the floor. She peeked up, trying to smile at Sephiroth.

He nodded to her in return. This was not a scene she should have to see. It never should have happened in the first place.

Zack shook his head, idly brushing a thick spike out of his face. "That was some fight," he remarked, his voice sobering as he placed his other hand comfortingly on Maryn's back. "Some of the passengers got up and helped me. A couple of them are police officers." He sighed. "I couldn't have beaten all those guys on my own.

"So!" he said, changing the subject. "How'd things go on your end, Seph?" As he spoke, he was looking his friend up and down, making certain that he was alright. Of course, he knew that if he asked that question, he would be told that Seph was "fine"---whether he happened to be or not.

"Interesting," Sephiroth grunted. "I subdued the leader and found out that they want the coffin of a man named Rakesh."

Zack blinked, surprised. "Okay," he said. "That's just weird."

"I know." Sephiroth crossed his arms. Once they reached the airport, and the men were taken into custody, he wanted to investigate further. And it would be better if Maryn did not have to be involved. She had experienced enough excitement.

Now Sephiroth's attention was directed to the scene around them in the car---the stunned and traumatized people as well as the bodies on the floor. "How many of the passengers were injured?" he asked, lowering his voice. Or worse, he added to himself.

Zack sighed, following Seph's gaze. "Several," he admitted, "but a lot of them were able to take cover under and behind the seats. A couple of them are dead. . . ." He did not like to say much about it in front of Maryn, but it needed to be discussed. Maybe after they arrived in Kalm, or even while at the airport, it could be talked about in more detail.

Actually, the train was starting to slow down now. Zack blinked, turning to look out the window. They were coming up to a station, beyond which were several buildings and large runways. He gave a low whistle. "The airport already? Man. . . ." It seemed strange, that they were already there. All of the disasters had eaten up the time.

"We've arrived soon enough," Sephiroth grunted, wondering exactly what could be done with Maryn while they looked into things before their flight. Maybe there would not actually be much they could do here, beyond looking in the coffin. It seemed that the mysteries were all converging on Kalm. That was where the Broken Circle company was located, the business which still seemed so familiar.

Now the train came to a halt. A murmur immediately went up as the passengers discussed the arrival with each other. Some were relieved, others still apprehensive. Some hesitated to even move, with all the bodies in their path. This was not like anything they had ever before seen. And it was not pleasant at all. It was likely to leave a lasting affect in many, if not all, of their minds.

Sephiroth sighed to himself. It was time that they should disembark as well. Probably they should take the time to guide the passengers safely out.

He looked over, watching as the brunet again wrestled with the stubborn piece of hair. "Zack?"

"Yeah?" Zack pulled his hand back from the spike, and it immediately landed over his eye again.

Seph was giving him a very serious look. "From now on," he said, "you are no longer allowed to make jokes about my hair."


	2. Trista Mueller

**Notes: Thanks to Stacey for plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sephiroth mostly ignored the flight attendant's message over the loudspeaker. It was the same sort of thing that was always said at the beginning of a plane trip---giving the estimated time schedule, the name of the in-flight movie, and reminding the passengers that food, drink, and magazines would be provided. Oh, and of course---they needed to remain in their seats until the seatbelt light went off. He had heard it all many times, and now he had more pressing matters on his mind.

He and Zack had been delayed for several hours as the hijackers had been taken into custody by some of the local SOLDIERs. They would be held by Shinra's military for the time being, while the pieces of the mystery were put together---or until they killed themselves, whichever came first. The captured men were not willing to reveal any sort of information, as Sephiroth had known. Both he and Zack had given accounts to the local SOLDIERs of what had occurred.

The police had also arrived on the scene, having learned of what had happened from some of the passengers. They had wanted to examine the casket themselves, but Sephiroth had exercised his authority over them, saying that it was a matter directly concerning Shinra and SOLDIER, and that they would take control of the coffin and of the investigation. The police chief had not been pleased at all, and had protested, but Sephiroth had prevailed, and the casket was now in the cargo hold of the jet. It would come with them to Kalm, but it would not be handed over to Broken Circle. At least, not immediately. It would remain with SOLDIER at first.

What bothered the general the most was the contents of the coffin. He had chanced to peer inside before it had been loaded, just long enough to make certain that no explosive devices had been attached. And he had very nearly slammed the lid down again in shock. The body inside had been an exact duplicate of the monster whom Sephiroth had defeated in Dismal. The straight, almost stringlike black hair had been spread around the very pale skin of the face and neck, making an eerie contrast. A hint of sadism had played upon the thin lips, as if even in death, he had been thinking of some misery he was going to bring upon others.

The corpse had been attired different than the Rakesh from Dismal, in a brown business suit with a white shirt and a red tie. But seeing that monster dressed with such dignity seemed more disturbing than if he had been wearing the blue coveralls of a prison guard.

"Seph?"

He looked up when he felt a soft touch on his upper arm. Zack was watching him, the lavender eyes filled with concern.

"Maryn's asleep now," he said. "That's better for her, after all this. But what's going on with you? You must have found something pretty freaky before we boarded."

Sephiroth ran a gloved hand over his eyes, the weariness growing. Maryn's aunt had invited him and Zack to spend the night when they arrived in Kalm, and though he had planned to politely refuse, it was sounding like a good idea as more time went on. It would be late at night before they would reach their destination. And with the onset of this new outlandish mystery, they would need to remain in Kalm for at least a day or two.

"The body in the coffin looks exactly like Rakesh," he announced.

Zack gave a low whistle. "Okay," he said. "So how do you explain that?"

"I can't." Sephiroth glowered out the window at the clouds floating past as they gained altitude.

"Maybe it's a twin or something?" Zack grinned weakly. "But it'd be crazy for them both to be named Rakesh."

Sephiroth shook his head. Any way this was examined, it did not make sense.

"A surname, perhaps?" he mused after a moment.

Zack made a helpless shrug. "Guess it could be," he said.

"What exactly was done with Rakesh's body?" Sephiroth, having been hovering between life and death for several days following the stabbing at the Dismal prison, had not been in any condition to know the answer. Not that Zack necessarily would know, either. He had spent the majority of those days watching over his best friend and refusing sleep. The fate of the body of the one who had nearly killed Sephiroth would have been the least of his concerns.

Zack studied Seph with a sidelong glance. "You know, I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I think some of the other SOLDIERs buried the dead on both sides." He frowned. "They might've just tossed the people from Dismal into a mass grave."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. He could imagine that. After everything the inhabitants of Dismal had done to SOLDIER, the warriors were not likely to feel any great need to take the time to bury each corpse individually, as they had done for those of their comrades who did not have families for their bodies to be sent to. A mass grave for the enemy would seem a logical solution, especially out in a desert wasteland.

"You don't think the guy in the box is _the_ Rakesh, do you?!" Zack exclaimed, sorting out Seph's question in his mind.

"I don't know," Seph said. "I'd have to examine the body for wounds and a broken neck." He shook his head. "That conclusion doesn't make sense either. How would Rakesh's body get to Gladsheim?" That was the largest and closest town to Dismal, and it was where Sephiroth and Zack had stayed during the past weeks, at the SOLDIER base. When they had first boarded the train that day, there had not been any mention of a body being transported on the ride. None of the passengers had spoken of it, either. Had it been kept secret from all of them?

Zack ran a hand through his hair. "And not just how, but why?" he declared.

"And why would he be thought to be some businessman?" Sephiroth frowned again. Maybe no one else had looked in the coffin. If someone had wanted to get the body elsewhere, they could have decided to pass it off as the corpse of some prominent businessman with the same name. But with it being such an uncommon name, it would seem too much of a coincidence that the tycoon would drop dead just in time to have his body switched with the other Rakesh's. And there was still the question of who on earth would do something like that.

Zack groaned. "Man . . . I thought we'd left that guy behind us, at least," he said. "Looks like his ghost is just gonna keep haunting us for a while."

"And why am I not surprised." Seph's voice was filled with heavy sarcasm. After getting over the initial shock, it somehow seemed annoying and fitting to be bothered more with this nonsense. The other mysteries of Dismal were as of yet unsolved, and with Rakesh being such a pest, of course he would want to throw his own monkey wrench into the works. Nearly killing Sephiroth would not be enough to satisfy him, especially since his victim was still very much alive.

"Have you been able to remember where you heard the name Broken Circle before?" Sephiroth asked now, anxious to change the subject. When presenting the information to Zack several hours ago, the brunet had also found the name familiar, though he was not sure why.

"Nope," Zack said, his voice filled with frustration as well as regret. "My mind's just a blank."

"Could it have been in Dismal?" Sephiroth pressed.

Again a helpless shrug. "Could have been!" Zack frowned, rubbing at his eyes and face as he tried to concentrate. "Dalton had lots of stuff setting around in his house. Maybe it was something we just caught a glimpse of the night we were first looking."

Sephiroth sighed but nodded. In his experience, he would remember eventually, and at a moment when he was not even consciously thinking of it. That was irritating, especially when it was information needed sooner and not later.

"Maryn looks peaceful."

Sephiroth snapped back to the present, following Zack's gaze across the aisle. The child was stretched across both of the seats on her row, since the second one was vacant, and she was sound asleep. Her thick red curls were spread against the cream-colored velvet of the seats, and she was facing the backs of them. At the moment, she did not look as though she was suffering any ill effects from what had happened on the train.

According to Zack, she had hidden under the table in their booth for most of the time once the shooting had started, so he hoped that she had not witnessed all the different people being gunned or cut down. If she had, she had said nothing. But they had learned that she seemed to have a quiet acceptance of death, an evidence of what she may have seen and heard in Dismal. And while that certainly did not mean that death did not affect her---far from it!---it did mean that she recognized and understood what it was. Of course, it could have been, and likely was, her parents' deaths that would claim the main responsibility for her views.

Now Zack stood up to get her a blanket from one of the overhead compartments. "Wish I could settle down like that," he said through a yawn. "Bet I can't sleep good until we get to Kalm. Maybe not even then."

"Who knows." Sephiroth allowed himself a grim smirk. "I doubt we'll be getting up to investigate her aunt's home in the middle of the night. Maybe you'll have the chance for a decent sleep."

He watched as Zack walked with near silence across the aisle, then leaned down and spread the blanket over the small form. Maryn reached out, grabbing a corner of it in her sleep. Zack smiled, his expression tender and soft, as if he was looking on a beloved younger sibling. He had become terribly attached to Maryn the last few weeks. Would he even be able to say goodbye, when the time came? Of course, he would have to be able to, but it was going to be very hard for him.

Zack could become so fond of someone within such a short amount of time. While Sephiroth, meanwhile, distanced himself as much as possible from almost everyone. Any previous friends he had known had been more like casual acquaintances. He had not wanted anything to do with Zack at first, beyond the necessary association between SOLDIERs. And ah . . . it was so different now. If he lost Zack . . .

He frowned at his vague reflection in the window glass. How had he wandered onto that topic? True, he could have lost Zack in Dismal. They had tried to hang him. And Zack could have been killed earlier today. But he had not even been thinking of that right now. Nor did he want to. Zack dying seemed unthinkable. Sephiroth had never cared about anyone the way he now cared about Zack.

"Hey . . . you're sure you didn't knock your shoulder out of order?"

Zack was coming back over again, eyeing the indisposed left arm. He had somehow gotten Seph to mention that he had been forced to grab onto the bar with both hands when he had tumbled off the roof. And though Seph had said then that he was fine and that no damage had been done, he had been carrying that arm quite close to him.

"I'm sure." Sephiroth watched as Zack plopped down in the seat next to his. "The wound hasn't starting bleeding again. The stitches are holding." In spite of that, it had been dully aching since the action had taken place. It was nothing a warrior could not handle, but it was very exasperating. He had strained something, even if it was not serious.

"You're hurting." Zack looked at him. "The pain's all over your eyes."

Sephiroth immediately looked away. "You see too much in my eyes," he said, also referencing the time when Zack had discovered his catlike pupils.

Zack smirked. "You know it wouldn't be as interesting if I didn't!" he said.

Sephiroth grunted.

* * *

The flight was quite normal, which was a relief after the wild train ride. Zack did end up dozing after a while, his unruly spikes flopping into his face as he half-snuggled, half-slumped in his seat, propping himself up on an elbow. But Sephiroth stayed awake until the seatbelt light came on again and they approached the international airport of Midgar. He leaned over, affixing Zack's seatbelt for him. He received a mumble in reply, but Zack was too tired to fully drag himself back to consciousness.

Heh . . . so much for him not being able to slumber until they got to Maryn's aunt's home.

Sephiroth sighed to himself. Once they landed, their military Jeep should still be waiting for them, since they had left it there several weeks back. They could then drive it into Kalm---or Zack could, at any rate, so it was good that he was getting some sleep now.

It would be a relief when the sling could at last be removed. It had been so tiring the past weeks, unable to do many tasks that he usually could accomplish by himself. In some cases, he _could_ do them, but it would take much longer and was very awkward. Washing his hair was one of the latter, though he could use his left hand sparingly---as long as he did not raise it over his head.

Opening a jar was one of the former. It had been humiliating, to have to get Zack to assist him by holding it still while he turned the lid. But it could not be helped. And Zack was patient, as always.

Zack often told his friend that needing help was not something of which to be ashamed. He had fought with valor and tenacity in Dismal, and no one would think less of him for not being able to do as much while he recovered. That was true, but Sephiroth still despised such inabilities.

A slight smirk crept over his features. Zack had also said that maybe Sephiroth was too independent for his good. That was possibly true as well. But it had been ingrained within his personality during many years of being forced to fend for himself. The scientists had certainly done very little for him, and even as a child, he had gotten so that he had not wanted to ask them for anything.

He watched out the window at the lights of the runway. The plane was touching the pavement now, the landing gear rolling across it as they slowed and at last halted. The seatbelt light went off, and the passengers came alive again, beginning to talk with each other as they stood and headed for the door.

He looked back to Zack, whose balance on his elbow had been lost. Now he was blinking sleepily, shifting into a proper sitting position as he took in the crowds. "Here already?" he observed, yawning like a cavern.

"We seem to be." Sephiroth reached down, undoing his seatbelt before standing. "The rest doesn't look like it's helped much," he remarked.

"Funny how that is, isn't it?" Zack mused, unbuckling his own seatbelt as he eased himself upright. "I feel more sluggish now than I did when I dozed."

"Hopefully you'll wake up in the next few minutes," Sephiroth said dryly. "You have to drive."

"Oh yeah," Zack said, stretching to get out all the kinks and knots that had formed from his odd position. "Hope they left the Jeep where we had it."

"If they didn't, they'll be hearing from me."

Zack smirked. "I pity them."

He looked across the aisle once the sea of people had thinned. Maryn was awake now as well, sitting up as she looked uncertainly at the long line. Then she turned, kneeling on the seat as she studied the view out the window. "Wow," she said, the excitement and awe in her voice.

Zack smiled, walking to where she was and leaning his hand on the wall next to the window. The lights and the buildings were everywhere, and beyond them, more lights could be seen from the city. "Did you ever come to visit your aunt, Maryn?" he asked.

She scrunched up her features in thought. "One time," she said, slow and hesitant. "I was really, really little." She gestured with her hand. "I remember all the big, pretty lights and the buildings everywhere. I asked Mommy and Daddy why we couldn't live in one of the nice houses. Daddy said we needed to stay in Dismal and make it big and pretty someday." Then she frowned, pulling her hands away from the window. Instead of saying more, she began to push herself off the seat. Now she was subdued.

Zack frowned as well. She was probably thinking about the explosion that had killed her parents, and how Dismal had ended up reduced to nothing more than a ghost town. He moved to follow her.

"Hey," he said softly, "I bet your parents would be happy that you get to come live in the city now, with your aunt."

She nodded, still silent. "Will you have to go away tonight?" she asked then, walking to where Sephiroth was bringing up the rear of the line.

Zack gave a gentle smile. "Not tonight," he said. "Your aunt invited me and Seph to stay over, since it's so late."

Maryn looked up, relief spreading across her face. She beamed, reaching for his hand. He took hers, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

"And me and Seph live pretty close to Kalm, when we're not on assignment," he said. "We can come visit."

"Yay!" she cheered, happy again. As the line advanced, she skipped forward, bringing Zack with her.

Sephiroth watched, the shadow of a smile on his face as they walked alongside him. But a new mystery was taking shape in his mind. If Maryn had been aware of her aunt for years, then there must have been some information about her in the child's former home. Why, when her parents had been killed, had Dalton taken her in instead of contacting the aunt? It did not make sense, especially since he had not been fond of his ward at all.

* * *

Trista Mueller lived in a modest but welcoming house in a pleasant Kalm neighborhood. When Zack at last parked the Jeep in the wide driveway, the lights were still shining through the windows despite the fact that it was going on for midnight.

"Looks like she waited up for us," he announced, turning off the engine and removing the key.

Sephiroth climbed out of the car first. He had been sitting on the passenger side, with Maryn in between him and Zack. Now she hopped out as well, while Zack exited from the driver's side. She waited until he had shut the car door before heading to the porch.

Sephiroth detected a hint of hesitation in her movements. Now that the time had finally come for her to reunite with her aunt, she was reluctant and nervous. It was a human emotion, and not unexpected from a child.

"Your aunt was very happy to hear from you when you spoke to her on the telephone," he remarked as they climbed the steps to the large cement porch.

She nodded. "Yeah. . . ."

Zack smiled. "It's been so long ago when you saw her, that it feels like you're just meeting her for the first time, doesn't it?"

Another nod.

He rang the doorbell. "I bet when you see her now, it'll be like no time has gone by at all," he said.

She smiled a bit.

The door opened. A tall woman with long chestnut hair was standing in the entranceway. She looked tense for a brief moment, but upon seeing the armor of the SOLDIERs, it faded. Then she noticed Maryn, who had drifted back to Zack's side and was regarding her shyly. She smiled, bending down to be at the child's eye level.

"Hello, Maryn," she greeted, her tones quiet and musical. "I'm your aunt Trista. Do you remember coming here before?"

Maryn smiled more, nodding. "This is Zack and Mr. Sephiroth," she announced, some of her courage returning as she gestured to them. "They're my friends."

Trista straightened up, looking from one to the other. "Thank you so much for bringing Maryn here," she said, relief flooding her voice.

Zack grinned, shaking her hand. "Hey, it's a privilege," he said. "We're glad that Maryn's got a good place to come to."

Sephiroth gave a slow nod of acknowledgment as he also shook the woman's hand. She seemed to be in her late twenties or early thirties, and there was a definite trace of sadness in her eyes. He had noticed it as soon as the door had opened. But it had faded somewhat upon seeing her niece, and the last thing he was going to do was pry. It was hardly his business, and he was not interested anyway.

Now Trista stepped back, gesturing to her living room. "Well, it's not much," she said, "but you're both still welcome to spend the night with Maryn and me. I'm afraid you'd have to share a room, though," she added apologetically.

"That's okay with me," Zack said, his boots landing on white tile as he entered. The squares were only at the very front of the room, which was otherwise covered with beige carpet. It was cosy and homey, and reminded him somewhat of his own home in Gongoga. He had the terrible urge to just fling himself onto the soft couch and stretch out, but of course he resisted. It would be very impolite.

Maryn bounded in after him, gazing around the room in awe. She vaguely remembered it, and the house and Aunt Trista in general, and little details were coming back to her as she advanced. She had been fascinated by the mural of an autumn forest, and she had snuggled with that worn couch pillow. . . .

Sephiroth came in last, and Trista shut the door behind him. As he moved out of her way, a local newspaper caught his eye. It was laying on a small table by the couch, half-folded and bearing the headline _Broken Circle Corporation in Crisis_. He frowned at it, leaning over slightly in an attempt to catch any details. It seemed to be interviewing the board of directors about the man Rakesh's death. They did not know what the explanation was, they said, but they were determined to find the answers. And, they added, the "unfortunate incident" should not make anyone wary to follow through with their business deals involving Broken Circle.

"You know about the Broken Circle company?"

He straightened up. Trista was standing right behind him, her voice quiet.

"I know of them," he answered carefully. "Can you tell me more?"

"Not right now," she replied. "But you should know this." She turned, making certain that Maryn was not listening. The little girl was occupied on the other side of the room, pointing out to Zack her favorite places on the mural. He was commenting on her choices, seeming to enjoy their time together.

Trista looked back to Sephiroth, who was watching her with questions in his eyes. "Maryn's parents worked for them," she said in an undertone. "It was because of Broken Circle that they moved to Dismal on assignment!" With that she turned, walking over to where Maryn and Zack were.

"Do you want to see your room, Maryn?" she asked with a gentle smile. "I hope you like it. I tried to get it ready as best as I could, and to put in things I remembered you like."

Maryn looked up, smiling happily. "Yes, please!" she said. "I'm sure I'll like it!"

"Well, let's go then." Trista led the way into the hall, and Maryn followed after her, her gait light, her earlier distress forgotten.

Zack sauntered over to Sephiroth, looking relaxed. "I think she'll adjust just fine," he declared. Then he blinked, peering at the other's deep expression. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Sephiroth focused on him. "Ms. Mueller just said that Maryn's parents worked for Broken Circle," he said, using the same quiet tones that she had exercised. It was information that Maryn was not supposed to hear, probably for the continuing memories it would bring up of her departed parents. And Sephiroth was quite content to respect that.

Zack gawked at him. "Yeah?" he gasped.

Sephiroth nodded. "And that they had been sent to Dismal on an assignment." He frowned, starting to move past Zack. "I intend to ask more about this later." Maybe after Maryn went to bed, or perhaps sometime the following morning. Trista had seemed to want to tell him more, but had not felt it possible at that moment.

Zack hurried after him, reeling from this news. "This just keeps getting more weird all the time," he exclaimed.

As they approached the hall, Maryn and Trista could be heard conversing in a room near the other end. Sephiroth paused, gazing down the corridor thoughtfully.

"I've also been wondering why Dalton took Maryn in, instead of sending her here," he said. "We both know he didn't appreciate her being around."

Zack stopped as well, crossing his arms. "That's a good question," he said. "It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"Nothing does. I'm hoping this woman can give us some answers, instead of only adding to our questions." Sephiroth pushed himself away from the doorframe. "And now, we should join them before it starts looking strange," he said. "We can talk more in our room."

Zack nodded, moving to follow him again. "Hey Seph?"

"Hmm?"

Zack grinned cheekily. "You don't snore, do you?"

Sephiroth grunted. "How on earth would I know?" he answered flatly. "I would be asleep when I would be doing it."

"Well, if you don't wake yourself up in the middle of the night, then you probably don't." Zack placed his hands behind his head.

Sephiroth was silent for a moment. "The only time I was awakened in the middle of the night," he replied, "was when someone sleepwalked into my quarters and fell on me." He gave Zack a sideways glance. "And I hope his sleepwalking won't become a habit."

Zack bowed his head in a mock way. "Point taken."


	3. Broken Circle and Shinra

**Chapter Three**

Maryn looked up happily as the SOLDIERs approached the doorway a moment later. She was standing in the middle of a good-sized room, smaller than the one she had used in Dalton's house, but certainly big enough to use.

"Zack!" she exclaimed. "See, this is where I'm going to get to stay from now on!" She gestured to the off-pink walls, the oak dresser, and the bed. Her furniture and clothes had been shipped from Dismal, but in addition, Trista had added a couple pictures of landscapes, some flower-print trimming around the tops of the walls, and a large plush bear that had once been hers. Maryn was thrilled.

Zack grinned, inspecting the room and its contents. "Looks great to me," he said.

Trista smiled a bit. "I was fixing a snack when you came," she said. "I figured all of you would be hungry."

"You've got that right," Zack declared. Had he even eaten anything on the plane? It seemed that the time had been mostly spent talking with Seph and falling asleep. Now his stomach was complaining of neglect.

"I'll go get it set on the table." With that Trista moved past them and into the hall, catching Sephiroth's eye as she went. The silent look told him that she would, indeed, tell more about Broken Circle---but only even later.

And he was willing to wait a bit longer. It would be better if Zack was there at the time as well. Even if Sephiroth followed after her now, under the pretext of helping her set the table, Zack would need to remain behind to entertain Maryn. Hopefully they and Trista would be of the same mind that after Maryn went to bed would be the best time to converse. If they waited until morning, she would be up and Sephiroth and Zack would need to be able to move on with their investigation.

He glanced around the room while Maryn continued to speak, showing Zack the closet, a shelf where she could put books, and the view out the window. Nothing much could be seen in the dark, of course, but she was happy to be able to see quite a few stars.

It was good that what she had seen and heard had not dampened her outlook on life, nor her cheery personality. She was too young to have to decide that life was dark and treacherous. Some people never did, such as Zack. He was quite aware of the cruel and unkind side of humanity, but he chose to believe that the majority was good and righteous. And Sephiroth hoped that would never change.

* * *

It was not long before they were seated at the round table in the little kitchen. Maryn decided that Trista's cooking was just as good as that of Dalton's maids, and Trista made small talk with her and the SOLDIERs. It was a pleasant meal, though by the end of it Maryn was clearly ready to sleep. She was soon off brushing her teeth, while Trista loaded the dishwasher. 

"I'm guessing Sephiroth told you what I said to him," she said to Zack, as he handed her a plate.

"Yep," Zack said with a nod. "He said you said Maryn's parents worked for this Broken Circle company." He frowned. "But what is it, anyway? What do they do?"

"And why haven't we heard more about them?" Sephiroth added. "Shinra makes it their business to know of any other prominent companies." He gathered the other plates into a stack and brought them over to the dishwasher himself, then set them on top and began placing them inside one by one.

Trista sighed, going back for the glasses. "They're a weapons manufacturer," she explained. "They've made it their business to stay in the background just enough that Shinra won't think they're a threat to their empire."

"A weapons manufacturer?" Zack repeated. The silverware had been set in one of the glasses, and now he took it to the waiting machine. "Hey, do they sell stuff to the rebels, like Dalton and his crew?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Trista said. Setting the glasses in their places, she closed the door and pressed the Start button. Then she dampened a paper towel and returned to wipe down the table.

"Why would a weapons manufacturer send Maryn's parents to a village such as Dismal?" Sephiroth frowned, walking back to the table as well. He crossed his arms, observing her work.

Trista finished, tossed the paper towel into the garbage can, and sank into the nearest chair. "Because of their secret agenda," she said, her tone weary.

At that moment they were interrupted by Maryn's reappearance in the doorway. She was wearing a nightgown and her face was freshly washed. "I came to say goodnight," she said, her voice sweet as she smiled at all of them. "And I wanted to thank you, Aunt Trista, for letting me come here. I like it already!" She beamed, looking to the SOLDIERs. "And of course, you and Zack have been so nice to me, Mr. Sephiroth." She looked to the hallway. "Will you come tuck me in, Zack?"

Zack blinked, then smiled. "Sure thing," he said, coming over to where she was standing.

Sephiroth watched them go into the corridor, then turned back to Trista. "What's this about a secret agenda?" he demanded. Zack would likely be gone for a few minutes. Sephiroth would just have to fill the brunet in on what he missed.

Trista clasped her hands on the table. "What I'm going to tell you now is what I was told by Rachel, Maryn's mother," she said, lowering her voice. "She and Maryn's father died because of this. Share it with Commander Fair, but no one else!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, placing his right arm on the table as he leaned forward. That was ominous. And if it was not for the sorrow and the fear evident in her eyes, he would wonder if what she was going to say would be credible.

"Broken Circle wants to eventually be powerful enough that they can buy out Shinra," Trista began. "One way they hope to achieve this is by sending their employees into towns controlled by Shinra and basically spy." Her serious expression deepened. "Sometimes they go even further . . . and try to destroy any hold Shinra has over the towns. Some of them affiliate with AVALANCHE . . . and then some others try to frame AVALANCHE for the eco-terrorism they themselves perform."

Sephiroth studied her. What she was saying sounded plausible, but he did not like the direction in which she was leading him. "And Maryn's parents?" he prompted.

"Their original assignment was just to observe," Trista said slowly, "but then word came to them that they were supposed to blow up the mako reactor and blame it on AVALANCHE."

A low exclamation from the doorway brought both sets of eyes upward. Zack was standing there, aghast by what he had just heard.

"How long have you been there?" Sephiroth asked.

"Since you asked about Maryn's parents," Zack replied, shutting the door. He advanced into the room, sitting back at the table. "What did they do?" he demanded of Trista.

"Wilheim, her father, thought that they needed to go ahead with it," Trista said, her voice dropping even further. "He was afraid that if they refused, Maryn would be killed as punishment."

Zack frowned. "But lots of people are always killed when the mako reactors explode," he protested. "They'd be murdering other kids' parents, and some of the kids, too! How would they even know Maryn would escape the destruction?!"

"Wilheim had it arranged for her to spend the night in the tunnels," Trista said. "There used to be a sprawling system of them that went under every house." She rubbed her forehead.

"Rachel wasn't happy at all, especially when she found out that he had agreed to the plan and set everything up without even telling her. He had known she would never agree, and so he hadn't told her until a week before the detonation date."

"Didn't she try to stop it?!" Zack gasped.

"Yes." Trista gave a slight nod. "She called me and explained everything, and said that she was going to try to stop the plan and then escape Dismal with Maryn and come here."

"But it didn't work," Sephiroth supplied. He had mostly stayed quiet, taking in Trista's story and allowing Zack to ask the questions. If it all was true, and there was not a reason why it could not be, then this Broken Circle corporation was very shrewd and dangerous. Yet it still seemed odd, that no one in Shinra or SOLDIER would have suspected anything all this time. There was something else, a piece of this puzzle that Trista had either not mentioned yet or did not know.

"No, it didn't." Trista looked at the table. "I don't know what happened that night in the reactor room. All I know is that my sister and her husband were killed, along with nearly half of Dismal's population. And then Dalton took Maryn in."

"Why did he?" Sephiroth asked. "And was he aware of what actually happened to the mako reactor?" Dalton had stubbornly clung to the story that the explosion had been an accident, but he had lied about so much, it would not be odd to think of him lying about one other thing as well. If he had killed the villager and framed Zack for it, it was even possible that he had been directly involved with Broken Circle and had encouraged the detonation of the reactor because of his hatred for Shinra. And with his calculating nature, it was unlikely that he would not realize that SOLDIER would come to clean up from the mess. Maybe he had even counted on it. Sephiroth had not been part of the group sent there at that time, but he had read the reports. The SOLDIERs had met with resistance from the surviving villagers. Dalton could have led them to battle, foolishly believing that they would win against the military.

Trista glanced back up, her expression helpless now. "I don't know," she admitted. She frowned. "Dalton contacted me once, right after it happened. He told me that all of my family had been killed, Maryn too. That's why I never tried to contact her or see her."

Zack was stunned. "So he really did want her for some reason!" he said. "This is crazy. Don't you have any idea why?!"

"I honestly don't." Trista's expression darkened. "But I want to know too. If I thought he'd tell me anything, I'd go right to him and demand it all."

"He won't say anything," Sephiroth grunted, "except that he's going to plead Guilty to the charges. He's been bragging about all the damage he did and the uproar he put SOLDIER in."

"The only thing he regrets is that we're still alive, and getting better," Zack added angrily.

Sephiroth leaned back. "I can't believe that all of this has been going on under Shinra's nose for years," he said, his tone dark. "It would make more sense if some of the SOLDIERs and some of the Shinra businessmen have formed an alliance with Broken Circle, and they work to cover it up from those who aren't part of it."

Zack gawked at him in disbelief. "Seph! Do you know what you're saying?" he gasped. "That would mean we have traitors everywhere!"

"I know," Sephiroth grunted.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all," Trista interjected. "But Rachel didn't say anything about it."

"Do you have any proof of what you're saying, other than your memories?" Sephiroth asked.

Trista shook her head. "Only the entry I made in my journal the day she called me," she reported. "I could get it for you, if you'd like. . . ."

Sephiroth nodded. "Do that. There might be other details you recorded that you've forgotten."

Trista nodded as well and got up, quietly leaving the kitchen.

Zack slumped back, shaking his head. "Man . . . this is so much to try to take in all at once," he murmured. "That's awful about Maryn's parents, and this Broken Circle company trying to take over. . . ." He looked over at Seph, who was sitting stoically in his seat. "And then you go and say that maybe people in SOLDIER and Shinra are working with them . . . ! How would we even know who we could trust?!"

"Exactly." Sephiroth frowned. "In the morning I'm going to where they're holding the casket. And I'm thinking that later on in the day, you and I should pay a visit to the prison."

Again Zack stared. "What for?" he exclaimed. "To see Dalton?" He frowned as well. "It's hopeless, Seph."

"Actually, if he knows of some new plot that will baffle us, he would probably enjoy gloating for a while," Sephiroth said. "And maybe he would reveal some important clue in his rantings." He looked at Zack with some semblance of amusement. "And I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that something is hopeless."

Before Zack could reply, Trista was coming back in, a simple journal with a floral cover in her hands. It was held open to a particular entry, and she set it on the table in front of Sephiroth. "It looks like I told you everything I wrote," she said. "Except for some of my angry feelings about it. . . ."

Sephiroth gave a vague nod, reaching into his coat pocket for his reading glasses. Applying them, he lifted the journal and began to read it to himself. Zack scooted over, peering past his friend's shoulder.

At last the silver-haired man looked up again. "You're right," he told Trista. "What you've written is what you said to us, except for this comment here." He glanced back to the page, reading aloud.

"'Rachel knows something else, something she isn't saying. I only got an idea of it when she said that she wanted to get Maryn out of there before Dalton got certain thoughts in his head. Rachel never has liked the man. I asked her what she thought he might think about Maryn, but she had to get off right then and didn't tell me.'"

"Oh." Trista rubbed her eyes, seemingly bothered by the reminder. "At the time, I wondered if she meant he might kidnap Maryn and force their hands. But that would mean he definitely was on in the plot."

"I could see it," Zack said. "Maybe he'd figure that if he got in with Broken Circle, and helped them, he wouldn't have to deal with Shinra."

Sephiroth nodded. "We shouldn't rule out the possibility." He set the diary on the table, closing it.

Trista pulled it back to her. "Well . . . it's getting late now," she said. "I know you two need your sleep."

That was a definite truth. Zack's body screamed for a soft bed, but his mind was still active. He leaned forward on the table.

"Why did you tell us all of this?" he asked. "I mean . . . do you want us to stop Broken Circle?" It was something that would certainly become a priority, if the story was true. Broken Circle's plots could not be allowed to continue. Shinra would never stand for it. _Zack_ would never stand for it. It was outrageous!

"Yes!" Trista said emphatically. "It's because of them that my sister died. I could care less about the affairs of the big companies in this world. Broken Circle's secret war against Shinra wouldn't mean anything to me, if not for what happened in Dismal. I want Rachel's death avenged."

Sephiroth grunted, pushing back his chair. "We don't deal in personal vengeance," he said as he reached to remove his glasses.

Trista narrowed her eyes. "I know," she said. "But this concerns you, too."

"And that's why we'll investigate." Placing the glasses in his pocket, he eased himself up.

Zack slid out of his seat as well. "I'm glad you were here to take Maryn in," he declared. "I really didn't want her to have to go into foster care, with someone she didn't even know."

Trista also stood. "You can imagine how I felt, to find out that Dalton lied about her dying," she said with a soft smile. "I was furious at him, but also indescribably joyous to know that she's alive. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

She did not have to go far. The bedroom in question was diagonal from the kitchen. Turning the knob, she stepped aside and allowed Sephiroth and Zack to look in. It was a decent size, and it contained twin beds separated by a nightstand with a table lamp. They were fully ready to accommodate guests, with quilts and pillows in place. Sephiroth took note of the burgundy curtains, the open and bare closet, and a shelf containing a few volumes, but Zack only saw the welcoming beds. Suddenly a keen sense of his exhaustion came over him.

He entered and promptly went to the nearest mattress, placing his hand on the pillow to test its softness. His hand sank into the down. "This feels great," he declared, and lowered his upper body onto the comforter.

Sephiroth was again amused. "This will be fine," he said to Trista. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Goodnight, then," she said, to which Zack sleepily responded and Sephiroth nodded as well. She stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"You seem to be settling in quite well," Sephiroth commented, walking further into the room. "Are you planning to go to sleep with your boots on?"

Zack sat up, reaching down to undo the laces. "Nope!" he said.

He blinked over at the other, who was now sitting on the second bed and unbuckling the straps on his own boots. "So . . . what time are you planning to leave in the morning, Seph?" he asked.

"Probably as soon as I wake up again," Seph answered. "It shouldn't take long. But I'll let you sleep, unless you awaken on your own."

"Then how will you get there?" Zack frowned, eyeing Seph's left arm.

Sephiroth shook his head, annoyed. "I'll have to call a cab," he said. If he had not strained his collarbone earlier that day, he would probably just attempt driving himself. But as it was, right now he did not want to consider it.

Zack nodded in approval. "Sounds good," he said, leaning back on the bed. "And I'll let you know if you snore tonight," he smirked.

"Thank you," Sephiroth responded, his tone dry.

* * *

It was uncertain how many hours he had been asleep, when he found the mists of senselessness clearing. But, he quickly noted as his eyes opened, it was morning. The sun was shining through the pulled curtains, making patterns on that material and on the quilt. 

His first instinct was to go right back to sleep. It had been such a long yesterday. But he had to get up. Sometimes he had to run on very little sleep in order to complete his assignments, and this would be one of those occasions. He threw back the comforter, easing himself into a sitting position as he brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

In spite of his resolution to get up and go to where the coffin was being held, he was still rousing up. He glanced over at the other bed, and had to smirk to himself. Zack was sprawled on his back, the covers kicked half off, his left arm hanging over the side of the mattress. He was certainly making the most of this.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth swung his legs onto the floor and began to push himself up.

* * *

Kalm did not have a full-scale military base, but there were some buildings owned by Shinra, which included a research laboratory and some storage units. There were usually SOLDIERs milling around, and two of them had helped Sephiroth wheel the casket into one of the storage rooms last night. He had then instructed them to stand guard until he returned, and for them to inform their successors to do the same. 

A guard he did not know was on duty now, he noticed as he got out of the taxi. The boy immediately came to attention, saluting the general. Sephiroth saluted back as he walked over, eyeing the storage unit. Everything looked to be in order.

"At ease," he said.

The sentry relaxed.

Sephiroth took the key out of his pocket. "I'm going inside for a few minutes," he announced. "I don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, sir!" the boy nodded, watching as Sephiroth unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting it behind him.

Once inside, he switched on the florescent lights overhead. They illuminated every corner of the space, and the beams shined on the mahogany container in the center. Sephiroth approached it now, coming to a halt in front of the lid.

The SOLDIERs the previous night had not known why their leader was bringing a casket into the storage unit, and after Trista's story, he was all the more relieved that he had not told them. It was unlikely that their sort would be aware of such a conspiracy with Broken Circle, but taking such a chance would only be foolhardy. If the tale was all true, as well as Sephiroth's speculation of certain people in SOLDIER and Shinra being moles, then there was nowhere for him and Zack to turn. They only would have each other to trust.

Unlocking the box, he raised the lid and leaned forward. Then his eyes widened in disbelief.

This was not the same body! Now the corpse was short and somewhat heavyset, with combed brown hair and a ruddy complexion. It was still wearing a version of the suit that "Rakesh" had bore the previous day, but one that was of course tailored to the contours of the new form.

Obviously someone had been in here. But he had taken precautions to have the only key to the coffin. Could someone have slipped past the guards and picked the locks? Or would one of the guards have done it? In any case, this only added fuel to Trista's story and his own suspicions about the unholy alliance.

He reached down, getting a hand behind the shoulder blades and raising the corpse halfway to look underneath. The soft padding seemed perfectly normal. Propping the body against the lid, he moved his hand across the surface. There was not any trace of the previous occupant. And there were not any secret compartments in which possible clues could have been hidden. Searching the rest of the box did not alter this conclusion.

In irritation he positioned the deceased on its back once more. Then he frowned, his gaze traveling over the suit. Well, why not? It was worth a try anyway.

He reached into the nearest pocket. With his luck, it really would not be a surprise if he withdrew a Post-It note inscribed "Sorry, sucker!" But the space was empty. So were the rest, save for a handful of mothballs.

He closed the lid again, then inserted the key and locked it. There was little more he could do here. And an inspection of the room did not display any evidence of who had broken in, or that anyone had done so at all. He slipped the key into his pocket, then marched to the door and hauled it open.

"How long have you been on duty, sentry?" he demanded.

The boy started and turned, not having heard him coming. "Since oh-six-hundred hours, sir!" he said.

Sephiroth pulled the door shut behind him as he walked out. "And in that time, did you see or hear anything suspicious?"

"No, sir!" The guard looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Who did you relieve?" Sephiroth returned, ignoring that query.

"Private Randall, sir."

His lip curled slightly in annoyance. Randall was not a favored name to hear. He lacked responsibility and desire for teamwork. The only thing he held interest in, other than wild girls and partying, was to get promoted. And that was not likely to ever happen. At least, not as long as Sephiroth had a say in the matter.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

The sentry looked helpless. "I don't know, sir," he admitted. "He said that he was off-duty now and that he had something he needed to do."

And that could be any number of things, most likely all of which were not of critical importance.

Sephiroth held back his irritation as he brushed past. "Alright. Stay at your post, soldier."

"Yes, sir!" The boy saluted, which Sephiroth returned as he glanced back. Then he continued to the taxi, opening the door and easing himself inside.

"Back to Ms. Mueller's house, General?" the cab driver asked.

Sephiroth gave a curt nod. "Yes."

He reached into his pocket for his cellphone. He had taken down the phone number from Trista the previous evening, and now he dialed it. She had been awake when he had left, and hopefully by now, Zack would be up too.

"Hello?"

He looked out the window as the scenery went by. "Is Commander Fair awake?" he asked, not bothering to return the greeting.

"Yes," Trista said. "He's right here, having breakfast. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Put him on."

After a moment the brunet picked up the receiver. "Hey, Seph," he greeted. "What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone," Sephiroth answered. "I just called to tell you to be ready to visit the prison with me."

Zack gripped the phone tighter. "That's not something I'm looking forward to," he said, his voice darkening.

"I'm not, either. But if I had any doubts about making the trip, they've vanished now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Zack agreed. "But you can't go off to the prison on an empty stomach!" he chided.

"If the food is ready, I'll eat when I get there."

"Alright. See ya." Zack hung up the phone with a frown. Whatever had happened, it could not have been good. And the day sounded as though it was shaping up to be another long one, filled with weird stuff.

"Zack?"

He looked over at the table, where Maryn was watching him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look really worried."

He made himself smile as he came back over. "Sure," he said, slipping back into his seat. "I'm fine. That was Seph on the phone."

Maryn nodded, looking back down to her pancakes. "Do you have to go away today?" she mumbled.

Zack's smile turned wan. "Yeah," he said. "SOLDIER business. But we'll come back to say hello at the end of the day." At least, he hoped they would. Who knew what might happen after they visited Dalton. They needed to somehow investigate Broken Circle too.

Maryn smiled a bit into her plate as she cut off another piece of the fried batter. But Zack was not fooling her. Something was not right, and Zack was worried. She did not like to see him like that.

"Hey," he said, "I promise." He smiled. "And I never break a promise. Okay?"

Maryn looked up again, smiling a bit more. "Okay," she agreed.


	4. Dalton

**Notes: Thanks to Lisa and Aubrie for the plot help!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Shinra prison on the outskirts of Midgar was a series of several long and plain buildings, all framed by a sturdy brick wall that rose ten feet off the ground. There were four watchtowers, one on each side, with at least two large searchlights attached to each citadel. Prison guards were always about, patrolling the area, and in the distance the sounds of men engaged in hard labor could be heard.

Zack stood to the side, crossing his arms as Sephiroth approached the gate and pressed the intercom button. It still did not seem the most pleasant way to spend this late morning, but after what Seph had told him about the casket, it did sound as though the trip was necessary. Or worth a try, at least. Seph was probably right about Dalton wanting to taunt them, and maybe he would reveal something in his speech that would prove helpful.

Right now, the former mayor of Dismal was just about Zack's least favorite person in existence. The only guy he would dread talking to even more was Rakesh, if Rakesh still lived.

The speaker crackled as the guard's voice came over it. "Identify yourself," the stern voice directed.

"General Sephiroth and General Fair," Seph answered. There was no need to state their business out here. Once inside, they would speak of it, most likely to the guard in charge of arranging visitations.

A whirring sound came in response to the announcement, and Zack looked up, watching as the security camera's lens focused on them. Then, apparently satisfied, the sentry pressed the button that activated the iron gates. They began to creak open.

"Come right in, Generals," said the guard. "This is unexpected."

Sephiroth did not offer an explanation. He walked through the opening, Zack right at his side. The ground was mostly dirt and stones, though here and there prisoners could be seen pulling up desert weeds. Grass was not grown here, in order to give the area all the more of a cold and stern appearance. They soon passed inside and were greeted with a burst of cool air from the air conditioning unit.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. With Midgar having been built right near the desert wasteland, the temperatures in summer were much warmer than he liked---though not as bad as out at Dismal. Today, however, was an especially hot day, despite the overcast sky.

Sephiroth seemed unaffected. He went to the front desk and the receptionist with the questioning gaze. "General Fair and I are here to interview one of the prisoners," he said, before she could speak. "Dalton, the former mayor of Dismal. He was transferred here from Gladsheim a week or so ago."

She nodded. "Of course, General Sephiroth," she said, reaching for the phone. "I'll have to find out if he's with one of the work crews right now. Please wait a moment." She dialed the number of the sector in which Dalton had been placed, and spoke to the man in charge while Sephiroth and Zack did wait. Soon she hung up and looked to them.

"He's in his cell," she informed. "You could either visit him there, or in the visitor's room."

"He has a cell to himself, doesn't he?" Sephiroth said.

Again she nodded. "Yes, General. And there aren't others nearby."

"Then we'll go there." He glanced to Zack out of the corner of his key, as if to ask if he had any objections. But Zack was fine with Seph's decision.

* * *

After obtaining the directions and the cell number, they set out. It was not the first time they had been to the prison, but the sprawling, twisting corridors were still somewhat bewildering. Each one looked the same as the one before it, and in some ways, that was similar to the confusing layouts of some of the other Shinra buildings. 

"Man," Zack said as they came upon the right hall after three misturns, "if I was by myself, I might wander in here for hours."

"Is that why it took so long for you to find General Weston's office in Gladsheim?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded. "Yep."

An unpleasantly familiar voice echoed down the corridor. "Well, well, do my eyes deceive me? SOLDIER's highest ranked have come to visit the mayor of Dismal?" The venomous smirk in the tone was obvious. "Have they decided that they need his assistance?"

Zack regarded Dalton with disgust as they approached the cell. The well-built man was gripping the bars, his brown hair still pulled into a ponytail, his glasses slipping down his nose. His eyes glinted at the prospect of tormenting them, though at the same time, the orbs were filled with a deep loathing and a wish that they had not come.

"Prison life hasn't done anything for your personality," said Zack.

"And almost losing your precious friend hasn't improved yours, Mr. Fair," Dalton sneered. He looked to Sephiroth, eyeing the sling as well as the pieces of bandage that were showing from under the coat. "You're looking well, _sir,_" he said.

Sephiroth ignored the facetious comments. "What do you know of Broken Circle?" he demanded.

"Broken circle?" Dalton said, his voice smooth. "Did you break a ring?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Sephiroth said, his tone filled with ice and warnings.

Dalton removed a hand from the bars as he made a shrugging gesture. "Then, good sir, how do I help you? I don't know what you mean by 'broken circle.'"

"Except I think you do," Sephiroth said. "Maybe you even worked with them to bring down the mako reactor in Dismal."

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten that it was an accident," Dalton replied.

"What about Maryn?" Zack interjected. This run-around had only just begun, but he was sick of it already. He did not want to be here all day, in such abhorrent company! "You told her aunt that Maryn had died too, when you knew she hadn't! So why did you really take her in? It wasn't out of the goodness of your heart!"

To this Dalton smirked again and seemed amused. "I see you're still trying to unravel the secrets you perceive exist concerning Dismal," he said. "Whatever will you do if you can't find the answers? Or if there aren't any answers to find? Will you drive yourselves mad while seeking, refusing to abandon the quest?"

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Zack muttered. Sephiroth made no response.

"You know, now that I think of it," Dalton mused, "someone named Rakesh died in Gladsheim the other day. And it seems as though he worked for some company called Broken Circle. Odd coincidence about his name, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it's more than a coincidence," Sephiroth returned. Anything Dalton chose to mention should be considered as important and remembered.

"You would be, sir," Dalton said, his voice light and unconcerned.

"Especially when the body's build and the face are identical to that of the Rakesh who served under you," Sephiroth said in a flat tone.

Dalton blinked, for the first time a hint of surprise coming over him. "Ah," he said, "so you saw into the coffin? I hope you've given it back. The funeral is the day after tomorrow, you know, and they can't very well conduct it without the guest of honor!"

"If we had it, we wouldn't be conforming to their schedule." Sephiroth's voice was clipped now, his expression bored. Did Dalton

have some other reason for his comments? Did he know that Broken Circle, and whatever allies they had, would try to reclaim the corpse? Did he suspect that it had already been done?

"Well, I would be cautious if I were you," Dalton smiled. "I don't think they'll appreciate it at all."

"Who's 'they'?" Zack demanded.

"Those who were going to receive the coffin, of course," Dalton returned. "The people at Broken Circle. He didn't have any family."

"Except maybe a twin brother?" Sephiroth said. "And you seem to know a lot about him."

"Only what was told on the news," Dalton acknowledged.

Sephiroth gave him a piercing look. "I doubt they said on the news that we had the coffin," he said. "What makes you think we do? If we were going to see what the man looked like, all we would have to do is to look up the news stories where he's mentioned. There have been pictures released of him."

Dalton smirked. "I think you have it," he said, "because it would be so like you, to want to investigate once you saw from photographs that the deceased resembled my right-hand man. Plus, the casket should have been delivered this morning, and it still hasn't been."

Zack glared at him. "You're pretty well-informed, for being behind bars," he said. "I wonder what kinds of visitors you've been getting."

The smirk widened. "It was a prison guard mentioning it. He said that the company was going to be furious at the delay, and he wondered if the SOLDIER dogs had taken it after the commotion on their train."

Now Sephiroth and Zack exchanged startled and grim looks, and not just because of the comment about "SOLDIER dogs." The story about the hijacking had not gotten out. The passengers had been instructed to keep quiet, and that they would be well paid for doing so. And the police had also been told to say nothing of the matter while it was being investigated. For a prison guard to be talking about it, was he in the employ of Broken Circle? How else would he know?

"Who was he talking to?" Sephiroth asked, turning back to Dalton.

"I really couldn't say," Dalton shrugged. "He was on his phone."

"Did anyone else hear him?" Zack wanted to know.

"Possible, but not likely. This corridor is rather bare, as I'm sure you know, Mr. Fair." As always, the name was spoken with a mocking tone.

"I don't suppose you know what his name was," Sephiroth said. "Or that you would tell us even if you did."

"You don't think I would help you on your adventure, good sir?" Dalton smirked. "I'm sure that with some of that investigating you're so good at, you can discover the answers. For now I'll just say that there's more than one guard here who isn't satisfied with Shinra. If there was a way to see that you and your company would get what you deserve, they would take it in an instant."

Then he paused, as if mulling over something else in his mind. "Actually," he mused, "do you know that you can trust each other? One of you could secretly be working against the other, and Shinra, and it would never be realized until it was too late!"

"What?" Zack burst out. "That's nuts!"

Dalton looked to Zack, unruffled. "Maybe Sephiroth is growing tired of fighting and being injured for this foul corporation. And maybe he's weary of you. Have you ever been able to do anything for him, or is he always saving you? I seem to recall you being quite helpless at your execution. It was only because of Sephiroth that you lived."

Zack clenched a fist. Those words dug too deep. Seph would never betray SOLDIER or Zack, but it was true, so very true, that Zack had held those feelings in Dismal. There had been such an acute sense of helplessness when Seph had died . . . when Zack had not been able to revive him. . . .

But . . . then Seph _had_ revived. If Zack had not found him, maybe no one would have, until he would have been entirely beyond help. Zack had not been able to prevent him from being injured, but he had helped to save Seph's life. And that was something for which he would always be thankful.

Satisfied that he had sent Zack into internal turmoil, Dalton looked back to Sephiroth and into the revolted and outraged green eyes. "Or maybe," he mused, "Mr. Fair is never able to help you because he really doesn't want to. Where was he when you were bleeding to death after the battle with Rakesh? He could have located you sooner, if he had tried. Maybe he was making plans with some of the other traitors. Maybe they were going to leave you there and say that you had already been beyond help."

Zack could no longer restrain himself. The very thought was abominable! He would never think of doing that, to Seph or to anyone! "That's a lie!" he cried in indignation.

A firm hand came down on his shoulder. He blinked, looking over at Seph in surprise. The green eyes were kind and without blame or doubt. Seph knew that Dalton was only trying to make them upset, and that there was not a shred of truth in these words. At least, not concerning Zack. Maybe, possibly, it was true of some of the SOLDIERs who had come to their aid in Dismal, and that was where Dalton had learned of it, as opposed to extracting the idea from thin air. It would not be surprising now, to learn that some of the SOLDIERs were in league with Broken Circle.

Sephiroth glanced back to Dalton in disgust. "There's no reason why we should stay here and listen to this," he said, his voice chilled. "You're spouting nonsense."

Dalton leaned back, seeming satisfied that he had accomplished something. "Very well, good sir," he replied, "but you asked me for information, and I'm only providing you with some possibilities that you may have overlooked. You do need to be thorough in this search, don't you? Though I wonder whatever you will do if you learn that Mr. Fair has betrayed you, or if he learns the same thing about you. It sounds deliciously intense."

"Fortunately, it's impossible." Sephiroth turned to leave, and Zack followed suit. As they walked back up the hallway, Dalton's unwelcome voice could still be heard wafting to them.

"I will see you both at my trial, unless one or both of you is killed first! Or unless you betray Shinra!"

Zack snorted as they turned the corner. "Why would he think there'd even be any danger that we'd die, unless he knows what's going on with Broken Circle?" he muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," said Sephiroth.

"And that stuff he was going on about . . ." Zack clenched a fist, the righteous anger still very clear in his lavender eyes. "Man, I just wanted to give him a good sock in the face."

"I'm sure he would have been overjoyed to make you that furious," Sephiroth answered. "Though I wouldn't have minded striking him myself."

Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well . . . what now?" he asked. They were running out of options. There was probably only one course for them right now, but he would wait for Seph to talk about it, and to see if he had any other ideas as well.

"We need to get into Broken Circle somehow," Sephiroth said, confirming Zack's thoughts. "Which won't be easy. It isn't as if we can just go through the front doors. They'd recognize us." He frowned. "And there's no one else whom we could entrust with the assignment. For now, we have to assume that everyone is an enemy, no matter who they are.

"Judging by what happened this morning, Dalton is probably correct on at least one point---they most likely know that we had the body. And now they might have it again."

Zack frowned too. "But why not take the coffin too? Why just put a different body in there? Are they taunting us now?"

"It seems so. Either they want to have some fun, or we're being manipulated all along the way. Maybe they wanted us to find the coffin, and to see how the corpse resembles Rakesh."

Zack stared at him. "That's a creepy thought," he exclaimed. "If we're just pawns, what's the point? Are they going to use us to bring down Shinra?"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. They would consider it a great triumph, to use Shinra's military against them."

By now they were approaching the front desk again, and they both quieted. Even a receptionist could be a spy, or an unwitting help to the enemy, if she heard their conversation. It was better not to take chances.

"Was the visit helpful?" she asked.

"As helpful as could be expected from that madman," Sephiroth grunted.

Zack gave a lazy wave as they headed for the doors. "See ya," he called.

Once outside, they remained silent. Prisoners and guards were still around, some within hearing range. The duo walked past them all, almost certain that some of the pairs of eyes were unfriendly, possibly even some of the enemies for whom they were searching. It was bad enough to feel as though they were in a den of adversaries at Dismal, but here, among those who should be comrades, it was far more unsettling.

It was a relief to get back to the Jeep. Sephiroth climbed in on the passenger side, while Zack slid into the driver's seat. They pulled their doors shut firmly, and Zack pulled out the keys.

"So," he said, half-joking, "what are we going to do about Broken Circle? Sneak in at night and hope the watchman doesn't see us?"

"Actually," Sephiroth said, "that's probably exactly what we'll have to do."

Zack whistled under his breath. "We're being reduced to breaking and entering? Wouldn't that make a front-page story!"

"You'd better hope it doesn't."

Zack inserted the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life, and he began to pull out of the parking space. "Oh, I do," he said with a nod. "Believe me, I do." He smirked. "I'd have a really hard time explaining it to my folks."

* * *

They returned to Trista's house for the rest of the day, to Maryn's delight. She stayed close to Zack for a lot of the time, while Sephiroth tried to rest and plan for that night. They needed some kind of proof concerning Broken Circle's actions, possibly an outline of the areas they were currently observing, and a list of their allies, if at all possible. They would have to search through the manual filing system, as well as a computer, if they could find one. But all of the machines would likely be password protected. 

And they would have to be careful not to trigger any alarms when going in, not to mention staying out of the way of any security cameras. The building might not have any, but then again, it might. This was not going to be the same as prowling through Dalton's home in the middle of the night.

It was ridiculous to even be thinking along these lines. They were SOLDIERs, not thieves. Such petty actions were below two of Shinra's best commanders. But they were being driven into a corner. And the incident with the casket let them know that they had been discovered. It was probably not even wise to tell President Shinra what was going on. At least, certainly not until there was proof.

* * *

Evening fell before they quite realized it was already descending. Trista made dinner, and they determined it would be wise to stay and have it, since there was no telling how long they might be at the company, or what they might do afterwards. The meal passed in relative peace, though Trista seemed to know that they were planning something. Every now and then, Zack caught her glancing their way, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Maryn was quick to realize as well. Following the meal, as the dishes were being cleared from the table and taken to the dishwasher, she looked up plaintively at Zack.

"You and Mr. Sephiroth are leaving again, aren't you?" she said.

Zack looked down at her, laying a hand on her head. "Yep, 'fraid so," he admitted, lowering his voice. "And we might be gone for a while, too. So can you do something for me?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded, eager to please.

Zack smiled. "Don't wait up for us, okay?" he said. "I want you to get a nice sleep tonight."

Maryn's gaze drifted closer to the floor, but she nodded again. "Okay," she agreed.

She knew that Zack and Sephiroth were going to have leave permanently before long, and she dreaded it, even though she loved her aunt. In her heart, she secretly wished that they would not have to leave at all. But at least, she wanted them to be able to stay here for as long as they could, and it seemed instead that they were always having to go investigate something.

She looked up again. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice soft. Wherever it was, she had a bad feeling about it.

"Oooh, can't tell you that." Zack winked. "Official, top secret SOLDIER business."

Maryn bit her lip. Then she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him close.

Zack regarded her in surprise for a moment. She almost acted like she thought she would never see him again. Or was that just his imagination, because he was worried himself about how it might all turn out?

He reached out, returning the embrace. "Hey, we'll be back," he reassured her.

"I'm scared something will go wrong," she said, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his sweater shirt.

Zack was not sure what to say to that. After all, it was very possible. And telling Maryn otherwise would be ridiculous, after all she had seen.

"We made it back from Dismal, didn't we?" he said then.

She nodded. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, then the same thing will happen now," he said grandly.

She looked up at him, trying to smile.

Sephiroth sighed to himself, watching the scene. Zack was much too attached to the child, and she to him. It would only make their parting more difficult, especially if something actually did go wrong. If they ended up cornered by Broken Circle, for instance, any number of events could ensue---most of them unpleasant. Of course, he and Zack would both fight to the death, if necessary. But that was not something that should be told to Maryn.

"Where _are_ you going?"

He turned slightly at Trista's voice. She was standing by the loaded dishwasher, her arms crossed as she watched him.

"To Broken Circle," he answered, keeping his voice low. "If we don't return tonight, or if you don't hear from us at all by morning, I want you to call President Shinra and explain all that you know."

It would be useful to have at least one person available and in the know, in case the worst happened. And Trista would almost assuredly do what was asked of her, due to her own interest in the matter as well as her probable desire to not see anyone good be harmed.

Trista nodded. "I'll do that." She gave him a sidelong look. "But try to come back alive, alright? Maryn would be crushed if anything happened to you and Commander Fair."

Sephiroth gave a cool nod. He knew that very well.

* * *

Being a fairly small town, Kalm only had one major business---and that was Broken Circle. The building was somewhat wide and a good size, being five or six stories. To the side was a parking garage, but Sephiroth determined they should not park inside. There would be a greater chance of them being seen in there, perhaps by a watchman just arriving, or by a janitor, or who knows what. 

"Maybe I should park on the next block over," Zack suggested, "and we can cut through this alley here." He nodded to a narrow passage visible on the next block and coming out facing the back of the company building.

Sephiroth nodded. "Do that," he agreed, leaning back in the seat.

Zack drove past the side of Broken Circle, continuing to the next block. The property here seemed to belong to them as well, but the buildings were long and dark and deserted. He turned the corner, bringing the Jeep to a halt beside a tree. "If you'd told me when I joined up that I'd be breaking into a building like a common robber, I wouldn't have believed it," he smirked as he removed the key from the ignition and hopped onto the pavement.

Sephiroth followed more slowly, and both made sure that their respective doors shut without much noise. "I wouldn't have, either," he said dryly.

They approached and walked through the alley in almost perfect silence, keeping to the shadows so as not to be seen once they emerged onto the street. The trees on the grounds moved, their long branches stretching forth as if reaching for the intruders that were coming onto the property. But they could not succeed in touching the duo, as Sephiroth and Zack stayed close to the wall.

"There should be an employee entrance," Sephiroth mused. "But at this time of night, it might be locked, and only able to be opened with the card keys the workers carry."

"Maybe they wouldn't worry like that in Kalm," Zack suggested. "In Gongaga, even the businesses keep their doors unlocked."

"Gongaga isn't in such close proximity to a large city," Sephiroth said as they came upon the parking garage. He slipped under its cover, continuing to stay near the wall. Their footsteps and their voices would echo in here, if they weren't careful. But so far, it looked empty.

"Oh, here's some luck," Zack whispered as he chased Seph under the concrete roof. "Maybe!" He pointed to a door that seemed to lead into a stairwell.

Sephiroth went over, grasping the handle and giving it a slow tug. It began to open. "Let's try it," he said, stepping inside. Zack quickly followed.

"This might only go to the other levels of the parking garage," Sephiroth grunted as they began to ascend.

"I think it goes inside," Zack returned. "I didn't see a sign outside that said it goes to any other levels."

"Did you see any sign at all?" Sephiroth asked as he turned the corner.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no . . ." he admitted.

Now they were arriving at the first landing. Sephiroth stepped forward, approaching the door from the side. Slowly he leaned over, half-cupping his hands by the sides of his eyes to block out any surrounding view. He was gazing into what seemed to be a well-furnished lobby. There was a large desk for a receptionist, as well as several soft chairs and one or two potted plants. The overhead lights were dim, when they were on at all. The only ones burning were by the elevator and by the desk. But it was enough to see that the room was vacant.

Sephiroth gave a satisfied nod and straightened up, reaching for this door handle. It opened quietly, and he moved onto the carpet.

Zack was right behind him. "Lucky break," he commented.

"Maybe," Sephiroth said, his tone flat. "Or maybe we've just activated a silent alarm."

Zack poked him playfully on the arm. "You've always gotta think of the worst stuff," he said.

He stretched, looking about the room with curiosity. "Wonder where we'll go to look at the files," he mused.

"It isn't likely we'll find much down here," Sephiroth answered. "We should go up to the president's office." He turned, heading for another stairwell near the elevators. "But we won't take the elevator. The changing lights could alert anyone here of our presence."

Zack nodded, hurrying after him. "Nice place," he said. "Kinda weird to think of it being the headquarters for a weapons manufacturer."

Sephiroth allowed a small smirk as he entered the stairwell. "You'd be expecting something dark and dreary, with the paint peeling off of walls?"

Zack smirked as well. "Nah," he said, "but maybe something in between."

* * *

They arrived at the top floor without incident. The lobby into which the stairwell opened was deserted, with a minimal amount of lighting. Mostly it consisted of a waiting area and an outer office, plus the glass door into the inner room, where the president's office was located. All was dark inside. 

Sephiroth headed in that direction. "You remembered the flashlights, I hope," he said. They would have to work in as much darkness as possible. Someone outside could see the office light going on and realize something was amiss, so that was not an option at all.

Zack pulled them out. "Right here," he said as they went in.

Sephiroth nodded, crossing the room to the filing cabinets. They were tall, coming up to his chest. He took one of the flashlights and opened a drawer, then shined the light on the contents. "This drawer seems to focus on business deals," he announced as he put on his glasses, "and the people with whom they were made."

Zack tackled the cabinet right next to it. "This one is weapons plans," he said. He pulled out a file and opened it, frowning at the blueprint of a new kind of automatic rifle.

Sephiroth took out a folder from the other drawer, skimming over the contents. It was all in order. Just the record of a deal with a chocobo-catching supplies company, one headquartered on the Northern Continent. He put it back, removing another.

The search went on in that way for some time. Most of what they found was interesting, but not useful to their investigation. And so far, none of it indicated that anything at all was amiss. Broken Circle seemed to be an average business, from the assembled information.

"Hey," Zack said about a half hour later, "here's the personnel drawer."

Sephiroth came to attention. "See if you can find Rakesh's file," he said.

Zack nodded. "Already on it!" he chirped. "The guy seemed to only go by that name, just like the first one did, but I'm gonna see if maybe it is a last name instead of the given name." He thumbed through the files for a moment. "Got it!" he said then, grinning as he triumphantly removed the folder in question.

"Read it to me," Sephiroth said. He was currently combing a second drawer with profiles of those with whom deals had been made, still in search of anything to do with Dalton or Dismal.

Zack flipped it open. "Guy's name was . . ." He blinked. "Azazel Rakesh."

"That's a mouthful," Sephiroth grunted.

Zack let his eyes travel over the top of the page. "And he did have a twin brother," he reported. "Gunju."

"How nice," Sephiroth said with sarcasm. The name meant "wild cat", rather appropriate for the terror they had encountered in Dismal. "Azazel" meant "scapegoat", and "Rakesh" itself meant "lord of the night"---a strange combination.

"Azazel went into business, which is pretty obvious, and his brother didn't have any interest in it. So he went out to Dismal and ended up a prison guard." Zack frowned. "Nothing that we didn't already suspect. But there's a note at the bottom that says to check the Dalton file."

"If I can ever find it," Sephiroth muttered. He was assuming that it was with the other files concerning business deals, though he was not sure. A few minutes ago, he had not even been positive that such a file existed, but now he knew that it did. Dalton was connected with the company.

After several more minutes, he located the wanted folder at last, pulling it out from where it had been filed out of place. Opening the front cover, he looked over the page and narrowed his eyes. "It says Dalton made a deal with them several months ago," he said, "with Gunju Rakesh as a go-between. That was when they arranged for the weapons to be sent. And that was only the most recent instance of his involvement with them."

Zack looked over. "Let me guess, he really did know them when there was still a mako reactor in Dismal?" he said, his tone dark.

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded. "Maryn's parents apparently worked under him. He was their go-between with Broken Circle."

"They should have a file here, too, shouldn't they?" Zack mused. Without waiting for an answer, he began to dig further into the personnel drawer. But he soon leaned back in frustration. There did not seem to be anything here in connection with them---unless it was filed out of place, too, in which case it could be anywhere, in any of the drawers. And that was a daunting prospect. Of course, if it had to be done, then it would be done!

"Maybe there's a section for deceased employees," Sephiroth suggested.

Zack nodded, pulling open the next drawer. "Here's one!" he announced. The blue tab at the beginning of the folders stated "Deceased." Quickly he thumbed through the contents, finally coming to the desired file. He read the opening part aloud, which was confirmation of what Trista had told them. Wilheim and Rachel had died fulfilling their mission to detonate the mako reactor in Dismal, successfully causing upheavel and hatred of Shinra.

Zack's voice tightened in revulsion as he spoke the words. It was still so hard to believe, that they---or at least Wilheim---would be willing to do that. What about everyone else who would die? What about all the kids left without parents, and parents whose kids would be ripped away? They should have taken Maryn and run for it. At least, Zack thought so with all his heart.

"Hey, this is interesting," he said after a moment, as he glanced over the rest of the dates. The files were done with the most recent events going to the top, and now he was nearing the bottom of the page. "It says they spent about a year in Bone Village before they moved to Dismal. And they were working for Broken Circle at the time."

"That's the second time the Northern Continent has come into this," Sephiroth observed.

"Yeah, true." Zack frowned. "Wonder what's there. Do you think they were trying to dig something up in Bone Village?"

Sephiroth finished glancing over Dalton's file. "I don't know," he said. "If so, it doesn't seem like they could have found it." He looked over at the Xerox machine in the corner. "Let's copy these before we put them back," he directed, starting to walk over there. Zack followed with the other folders.

A few moments later, Sephiroth crossed his arms in irritation as he watched the copies slide out of the machine. What they had found was useful, though it mostly confirmed what they had already thought. So far, they still had not found anything to connect Broken Circle with certain members of Shinra. Surely that would be kept on file somewhere. And they had already been there a couple hours now, at least, going over numberless files in the process. It would probably be necessary to explore every one.

Zack switched off the machine as he collected the originals. _What a weird night,_ he thought as he idly glanced out the glass door. Then he frowned again, stiffening at the sight of the elevator opening and a man in a blue uniform getting out. "The night watchman's here!" he hissed to Seph, moving to press himself against the wall.

Sephiroth snatched the copies in annoyance, also passing into the shadows. If they were lucky, the sentry would not notice that some of the file drawers were still ajar. He had pushed back the ones that were out the farthest, but he had not closed them all the way. In retrospect, that had been a foolish oversight.

Outside, the guard's flashlight moved down the hall and into corners, and then through the office door. Zack held perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the glow. He and Seph were both up against the wall now, but the beam was getting close to them. Being discovered would not be a good thing at all, both because of the investigation and because of the principle of the thing. He and Seph _were_ doing something that was technically illegal, even though right now there did not seem to be another choice. And though their evidence showed that this was something necessary for them to do, it would be a disaster if Broken Circle somehow destroyed all of it and made themselves look the victims.

Wow . . . his imagination really could run wild, if he let it. And he did not only dream up positive and pleasant scenarios anymore either, as he had done when he had been a child anxious to become a SOLDIER and make a difference in the world. He had been pretty naive then, in some ways. But he still only desired to make a difference for good.

At last the light turned its attention elsewhere, and the watchman continued his rounds, satisfied that all was as it should be.

Zack did not relax until he heard the elevator activate at the other end of the hall. Then the man's footsteps vanished into it and all was silent. He sighed, pushing himself forward. "Now I know how an escaped convict feels," he smirked sheepishly, taking the files back across the room to the cabinet.

Sephiroth grunted, folding the copies the long way and placing them in his inside coat pocket. Then he followed Zack to the other side of the room and opened another massive drawer.

* * *

It seemed like hours later when Zack slumped in exhaustion against the wall, having shut the final drawer in the last cabinet. "Man," he said, tipping his head back against the wall, "how long have we been at this?" It must be the middle of the night by now. Hopefully Maryn had followed his request and had gone to sleep. That was all that he felt like doing right now. He cupped his hand around his mouth as a yawn tore free. 

Sephiroth pulled back his sleeve, glancing at his watch. "A long time," he grunted.

And it was frustrating. There was nothing on record about the traitors supposedly spying on Shinra, nothing concerning the suspected alliance. Was it at all possible that it did not exist? Sephiroth had suspected that it had to be true, that it was all that made sense. And then Dalton had mentioned it as well. There was the chance that he could have been lying, but in that case, how would he have known anything about the possibility that Sephiroth and Zack had taken the coffin?

"The only new clues we've actually gained," he said, "if they're clues at all, indicate that Bone Village should be visited. Maybe someone there knows what Maryn's parents were digging for."

Zack nodded. "That's true," he said.

They knew now, from a notation in a folder marked "Projects on hold", that her parents definitely had been investigating for Broken Circle while on the Northern Continent. They had been trying to locate a certain item. But the desired object was not mentioned at all. Everything was being kept very quiet, and it was irritating. Maybe the more useful files were elsewhere, even in a cabin somewhere on the Northern continent.

Zack pushed himself away from the wall. "So, I guess we should head out pretty quick," he mused.

Sephiroth nodded. "This night, if at all possible," he said. "But we should gather some supplies, especially warm clothes. The temperatures are much colder there, and snow covers quite a bit of the land."

Zack smirked. "Maybe you should wear a shirt, then," he joked, without much hope of agreement.

"I'll keep my coat closed, if we end up in the coldest regions."

"I knew you wearing a shirt wouldn't happen." Zack headed for the door, something else suddenly occurring to him. "Hey, do you think we should check out that chocobo supplies store too?" he asked. "I mean, since they have a deal with Broken Circle."

"Yes." Sephiroth smirked now, giving Zack a sidelong look as he walked beside the other. "But if we meet any chocobos, they might try to adopt you as a relation." He nodded to the wild black locks.

"I could be a distant cousin," Zack said mischievously.

Sephiroth stepped into the hall. "And that," he said, "is a very frightening thought."

Zack chased after him. "Many times removed, of course," he added.

"It's still frightening," Sephiroth grunted, as he turned to go to the stairwell.


	5. Bone Village and Icicle Inn

**Notes: Many thanks to Lisa for helping me sort out the details of this chapter! And the ferry idea is hers.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Zack yawned hard, stretching his arms to the sky as he and Seph stood on the hill overlooking the archaeologists' tents and the excavation sites of Bone Village. The sun had risen not that long ago, and the rays were touching on the dark green canvases as well as the mounds of dirt and the metal tools that were sprawled on the ground, waiting to be utilized for the day. Several men were up and about, using a grill to make breakfast. The smell was terribly tempting.

"I just realized how hungry I am," he said to Seph. "Think they'd share?"

"We'll soon find out," Seph answered. He was hungry as well, not that he planned to admit it.

They had been traveling all night, after collecting some items back at the base, and stopping in to tell Trista what was happening. To Zack's relief, Maryn had been asleep. He had not wanted to have to tell her that they would be going off again, and might be away for a while. They could be here for several days, if not more.

There were ferries near both Midgar and Kalm, which allowed for safe and quick passage to the Northern Continent. Sephiroth and Zack had taken the one closest to Kalm, taking their Jeep on board, and then had driven the rest of the way to Bone Village after gaining the opposite side. That had taken all that had been left of the night. Now, as they finally looked upon their destination, even one of those tents was welcoming.

"I dunno how we always end up burning the midnight oil like this, Seph," Zack commented as he began to head down the hill.

Sephiroth followed after him. "Because sometimes it's the only way to learn what we need to know?" he said, his voice dry.

"Probably." Zack tried to stifle another yawn. By now they had been spotted, and some of the men were coming over to them.

"Ho!" called the one in the lead. "Welcome to Bone Village." He blinked at their armor, obviously surprised. "SOLDIERs? Here?" It was not a sight he was used to finding out in this wilderness. They rarely received visitors at all, and this was the first time they had seen any so prestigious, that he knew of anyway. These were First Class SOLDIERs, from the looks of them.

"Is there some trouble?" asked a second.

"Hope not," Zack said. "We were hoping someone here could tell us about a couple of people who were here several years ago---Wilheim and Rachel Austerlitz." He studied the men for any reaction, but there was none. Instead he was being met with pokerfaces.

"They stayed a year," Sephiroth added.

The first man contemplated this for a moment. "Doesn't ring a bell," he said. "Maybe old Jim would know. He's been here a lot longer than any of us."

"Is he available now?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's out on his morning stroll," was the reply. "He's coming up on seventy, but he's still spry. He likes the area, says it's nice and quiet. Guess that's true enough." He held out his hand. "Meanwhile, would you folks like to join us for breakfast? It ain't much, but it's sustaining. I'm Charlie."

Zack grinned, shaking the proferred hand. "Zack Fair," he returned, "and the food smells great. We'd love to stick around for it. Right, Seph?"

Sephiroth nodded. They might as well, while they waited.

"Your name's 'Seph'?" Charlie asked as they walked to the grill.

"Sephiroth," was the grunted answer.

Now Charlie looked bowled over. "Sephiroth?" he repeated. He shook his head. "Shoulda realized. The warrior Sephiroth's hair is almost legendary. Didn't think anyone could really keep up with such long hair."

Sephiroth gave him a bored look. Zack could not help snickering to himself.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were seated on folding chairs and eating hamburgers. It was not the sort of food Sephiroth indulged in on a regular basis, but he would take what he could get right now. It was probably going to be a very long day. Of course, he and Zack had included food rations among their supplies, but he hoped they would not need to use them. With any luck, they would be able to get out of here again within at least a couple days. Or even one. It depended on what they learned.

It would be a long drive up to Icicle Inn, where the chocobo supplies store was located. And snow would be abundant there, as always. There was the question of whether the Jeep would be able to make the journey. It was all they had, but the mountains would be rough on the vehicle, especially since there was not a trail made for such travels. What would actually be of more use would be a chocobo, but they would have to go far out of their way to reach the area where the Dashing chocobos lived. And then there was no guarantee that they would be able to tame one.

"Are you guys digging for anything in particular?"

He snapped back to the present, hearing Zack's question.

A muscular man with short red hair, who had before introduced himself as Bob, glanced up. "Just anything we can find that's to do with the Cetra," he said. "We've already got some relics---pieces of pottery, a cup, what could be an eating utensil." The longer he talked, the more enthusiasm slipped into his voice. "I think I may have even found what could have been a hand-carved toy."

"Are you going to donate all these things to a museum?" Zack asked, interested.

Bob nodded. "They'll make a great exhibit at the museum in Midgar," he said.

Sephiroth only half-listened. It was well-known that Bone Village had once been the site of a Cetran town, and ever since finding the folder the previous night, he had been trying to think of what a large company such as Broken Circle would want at an excavation site. They could get money and power through their technology. What use would they have for shattered vases and teacups?

Unless . . .

He frowned deeply, an idea beginning to take shape in his mind. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If Broken Circle wanted to be stronger than Shinra, to be able to buy them out, then they needed something Shinra did not have. Something that Shinra wanted, even?

What if Broken Circle was also seeking the Promised Land? What if they believed that a clue to its location was here, in Bone Village?

"So now we got more big-name company people comin' out here?"

Again Sephiroth returned to the present. A grizzled, elderly man with a baseball cap on his head was now approaching the camp, his bushy eyebrows narrowed as he studied the SOLDIERs with suspicion. He was wearing a white and blue plaid shirt, along with jeans, and he still looked well and strong and ready to do a good day's work. This, almost certainly, was the one spoken of as Jim.

"More, Jim?" Charlie said, blinking at him. "There's been others?"

"Off and on," Jim grumbled, pulling up a vacant chair. "Gets tiring, too."

"Well, we won't be here long," Zack put in, hoping to stave off any ill feelings. "We're just trying to find out about a married couple that stayed here for a year---Wilheim and Rachel Austerlitz." Not knowing whether they had mentioned working for Broken Circle, he decided to not add that at the moment.

Jim's expression did not lighten. "Oh, them," he growled. "Yeah, they were around, joined us on several digs. Stayed until the lady was gonna have her baby, and then they went to the Eastern Continent or something. Said they were gonna stay with her sister for a bit."

"Did they mention looking for anything in particular?" Sephiroth asked.

Jim leaned forward. "I'm guessing you people have heard the legends about the Compass," he said.

"Yeah," Zack said, surprised. "You mean the thing the Ancients made that's supposed to point the direction of the Promised Land?"

Jim nodded. "The man said they wanted that, that they wanted to use it to better the world. He seemed sincere enough. Didn't really think they'd find the thing, though."

"It's just a legend," Sephiroth commented. "It might not exist." But Shinra had looked for it, of course. Anything that could prove useful in their quest was examined, no matter how unlikely its reality. Still, they had never discovered the slightest thing that could even prove it was more than a myth.

"Did they think they'd found it?" Zack asked.

A shrug. "They thought so once or twice, dunno if anything came of it. But if somethin' like that's stayed hidden underground for millennia, it's probably gonna stay that way. Probably doesn't want to be found."

Sephiroth decided to ignore that. The thought of a man-made object determining that it would remain concealed sounded ludicrous. "Did they seem to be here on their own time?" he inquired instead.

Jim shook his head. "They didn't really say one way or another," he replied, "but one night I heard them talking about Broken Circle or somethin' like that. Said they needed to call somebody who I guess worked there. So the whole thing was an assignment. Secret one too. Didn't exactly endear 'em to me. They shouldn't be trying to take an artifact like that for a big company. That'll only lead to trouble."

"Has anyone else ever come here looking for it?" Zack wanted to know. The last comment of Jim's seemed to bother him, though he refrained from speaking about it.

"Not specifically, not since then." Jim frowned. "But if those two did find the thing, it should be in the hands of Broken Circle now, unless they kept it for themselves."

Another piece of the puzzle was sliding into place. Whether or not they had gotten it, maybe Dalton had believed that they had. And maybe he had thought that they had passed it on to Maryn and she had hid it, or that she at least knew where it was concealed. It was likely not true. Maryn would have told Zack---at least, it seemed that she would have. She might not know what it was, but her parents would have told her it was important.

"This is all news to me," Charlie marveled. "You never told us this, Jim."

"I never told you a lot of things!" Jim retorted. "Doesn't mean I don't know anything except how to dig up old spoons!"

Zack hid a smile of amusement. "Well, thank you," he said. "This helps." It certainly added more questions to the mix, but as with Seph, Zack felt that now there were possible answers too. Maybe they would possibly learn something more at the chocobo supplies store, including where they might locate the files missing from the company building.

"Are you looking for the Compass too?" Jim frowned again.

"Maybe," Sephiroth grunted, starting to rise. By now both he and Zack were through with their food, and it did not look as though anything else was to be learned here. It was time to leave.

"That's what I figured," Jim muttered.

"You folks going already?" Charlie said. "You could stay the day if you want, watch a dig . . ."

"Sorry," Zack said, getting up as well, "we've gotta be off. We're going Northwest to the Icicle Inn area."

Jim regarded them grouchily. "On foot?" he demanded.

"Our Jeep's at the top of the hill," Sephiroth answered. "We brought it over on the ferry."

"It better not have anything wrong with it," Jim growled. "You won't find much help if it breaks down in the wilderness."

"Hope that doesn't jinx us," Zack said lightly. "Thanks for the food!" He waved, turning to head up the hill. Sephiroth nodded in agreement and began to follow.

"Far as I'm concerned," Jim yelled at his and Sephiroth's retreating backs, "you people are jinxed from the get-go! You're gettin' mixed up in stuff you should be leaving well enough alone! Just go on home, is my advice."

Zack sighed, placing his hands behind his head when they were out of earshot. "Part of me wishes we could," he admitted, yawning again. "But what Jim doesn't know is that we kinda have to check this out. And I wanna see it get solved.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Seph?" he asked as they climbed the hill. "About the Compass, I mean."

"If you're thinking that Dalton thought Maryn had it, or knowledge of it, then yes," Sephiroth said as they arrived at the Jeep. "And are you going to be able to drive? You look asleep on your feet."

"Guess I'll have to wake up then," Zack grinned, running a hand through his hair as he eased himself into the driver's seat. That was going to be easier said than done. There were too many of these all-nighters lately. He had pulled them off with ease when he had first joined SOLDIER, but that seemed so long ago now. Even though it had not been.

Sephiroth studied him a moment. "You were awake all night," he said then. "You drove the Jeep from Kalm to the ferry, and then from the ferry to here." He began to ease his left arm out from the sling. "I'm going to drive for a while."

Zack started, looking over at him. "Okay, now you've woke me up," he declared. "You're still hurt, Seph. You shouldn't . . ."

"I'll mostly use my right hand," Seph broke in, "and keep my left hand ready and on the wheel in case I need to use it too." He gestured with his head to the passenger seat. "Scoot over."

Zack shook his head as another yawn tore free. "Man, Seph . . . you scare the heck out of me sometimes," he said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Now move." Seph let a more commanding tone slip into his voice, but his eyes were kind.

"Only on one condition." Zack looked up at him. "Wake me up when we get to the mountains. I'll take over again then." The only reason he would agree at all was because they would be traveling over flat wasteland for some time. It should not be too hard for Seph to steer across that kind of terrain. And the way he was feeling now, Zack was not sure that he would be able to maneuever the vehicle over the mountain pass. He should try to sleep for a little bit, if he at all could.

Seph nodded. "Fine." He would stubbornly keep driving at that point, if it was not for the fact that he knew he should take it easy. He might only put them in danger while going up a mountain. There was the chance that he would put them into danger anyway, but it was less likely at this point.

Zack swatted him gently on his right arm as he slid into the other seat. "And be careful!" he exclaimed.

Sephiroth sank into the driver's seat and shut the door. It was strange to be behind the wheel again, after several weeks of not driving at all. And there was an irritating voice in the back of his mind, asking if he could really do this without making the situation worse. But he blocked it out, affixing the seatbelt before turning the key in the ignition. Nothing would go wrong. At least, not during this part of the trip. Everything could go wrong once they halted again.

Laying his hands on the wheel, he kept his left one near the bottom, while his right one stayed on the side. After putting the Jeep in reverse for several yards, he began to turn it away from the hill. Then he drove it along the top of the plateau and kept going. Now they were heading northwest, towards the Icicle Inn village.

"You okay?"

He glanced at Zack out of the corner of his eye. The brunet was watching him intently, the concern still apparent. He wondered if Seph would be able to do this without straining anything.

Actually, Sephiroth wondered himself. But so far it did not seem to be too bad. As long as he kept his left arm down as much as he could, and did not put pressure on it, it should be fine. He nodded in response to Zack's question.

"Yes."

He made sure to keep his eyes on the path in front of them as they continued. The sun had started out being bright, but now it was having a battle in the sky with the clouds, and it looked as though the clouds would win. It might even start snowing, and it probably would once they neared the mountains. Wonderful.

. . . At least _something_ was going right. When he glanced at Zack again, Zack was sound asleep. Sephiroth gave a vague smile and looked back to the road.

* * *

Zack was having strange dreams. They were filled with a mixture of oddities that he and Seph had encountered on this mystery, not the least of which was the Compass rolling down the mountain and both of them pursuing it. Then it seemed to be snowing, there was a loud explosion from somewhere nearby, and Zack tumbled down the mountain as well. As he lay in a daze, the unmistakable sound of _wark!_ met his ears. Something started nuzzling him, producing a chorus of blissful cooing as it did.

His eyes snapped open. Only to find himself staring right at a yellow face with a long orange bill. He yelped in surprise, jerking back and hitting against the steering wheel. By accident his fingers found the horn, and the noise blared around him.

"Ow," he mumbled, holding a hand to his ear. That had not been pleasant.

And it had not deterred the chocobo. It stood looking in at him, _wark_ing again, its blue eyes wide. It did not seem to find the situation odd at all.

Now Zack was starting to wake up more. Why were they stopped? Where was Seph? And why was a chocobo peering in at him? They hadn't gotten lost and gone that far out of their way, had they?

What was that smoking smell and the hissing sound? He frowned, turning to look out the windshield. Seph was slamming down the hood of the Jeep, his eyes having gone all the more catlike in his frustration.

Zack undid the seatbelt. "Hey, Seph, what's wrong?" he asked. Would the chocobo even let him out, if he tried to open the door? It was standing way too close. He reached for the door handle, pulling it and starting to ease open the door. The flightless bird watched him, but it did not move until the metal was brushing against its chest. Then it stepped back several inches, Zack opened the door more, it again touched the chocobo, and the process repeated until there was a large enough opening that Zack could slip out.

"It's the radiator," Seph informed, his tone flat.

"It overheated?" Zack frowned, coming over to where Seph was standing.

"It exploded."

Zack stared, appalled. "I thought everything was fine before we left Kalm!" he exclaimed, lifting the hood to examine the damage himself. Sure enough, the radiator had given up the ghost. Smoke and steam was still wafting out of the cracks that had formed. There was no way to fix it. They would need a new one.

"It was." Seph half-turned, eyeing the chocobo. It had not moved.

"Food must be scarce, for it to wander this far," he remarked.

"Guess so." Zack sighed, turning as well and blinking at the large fowl. It blinked back. "Seems to like me too."

"We should take advantage of that." Seph walked to the back of the Jeep, sorting through their supplies. Pulling out a coat, he thrust it at Zack. "We'll have the chocobo take us through the mountains."

Zack took the coat, draping it over an arm. It was not cold enough yet to wear it, but it probably would be once they reached the mountain, especially since they would be riding a bird and not staying in their car.

He looked back to the bird, regarding it doubtfully. "Will both of us fit, and the supplies too?" he wondered. "One of us would have to carry the stuff, but it might still be too much of a load on the poor girl."

"It shouldn't be that much additional weight," Seph answered, looking over the contents. Pulling out a piece of rope, he turned and handed it to Zack. "Here. Fix this on it as a makeshift harness."

Zack accepted it, setting the coat in the front of the Jeep before walking back to the chocobo. Slowly he reached out, patting its head and neck and speaking to it in a quiet voice as he began to tie on the rope. It allowed this, the peaceful cooing still vibrating in its throat.

"They're not usually this easy to tame," he observed. "Most of them are shy."

"I wouldn't question it." Seph came over as well, holding the map as he studied it. The mountain was straight in front of them now, and they were almost to its foot. The bird had wandered over just in time.

Zack returned to the Jeep, taking up the coat and pulling it on before grabbing the large backpack. He would wear that as they journeyed to Icicle Inn. It would not be good at all, for the left strap to rub against Seph's healing collarbone. Even though the bag was not all that heavy, it was too much pressure on an injury like that.

Talking to the chocobo again, Zack carefully climbed aboard, and the large eyes' lids half-closed in bliss. Then Seph got on behind him, Zack moved the rope as a signal, and the bird trotted off in the direction of the mountain.

"That's still weird about the radiator, though," Zack frowned. "Do you think someone messed with it?"

"If they did, the gauge never showed that it was overheating," Seph frowned as well. "And it would have had to have been done in Kalm. We would have heard them, and most likely seen them, if they had tried to do that at Bone Village. The Jeep was just on that small hill above us."

"Man, what is it with these guys?" Zack cried. "We thought they were using us as pawns. So are they trying to kill us now? Or are we dealing with two separate problems? We haven't figured out how the hijackers fit into this yet, either."

"I know. That's been bothering me too." Seph held onto Zack as the chocobo began the upward climb at the foot of the mountain. It would not do to somersault off, backwards, as the ascent became somewhat steep. "They seemed to be against Broken Circle, and they seemed indifferent to us. If we hadn't interfered, I doubt that they would have even given us a second glance."

"And we haven't heard anything from any others," Zack said. "Maybe they were just working on their own." He clutched at the makeshift reins. "But it still doesn't make sense what their motive is!"

"Maybe they work for another rival company, wanting to be better than both Shinra and Broken Circle." This was said in complete and utter sarcasm.

"And they steal bodies to do it?" Zack returned, keeping up with the joke.

"Apparently."

Zack sighed again, shivering as an icy wind blew at them from the top. Now the old snow was very visible, in patches on either side of them. Up ahead, it deepened, and the ominous cloud looming dangerously close signaled that the weather would get much worse before they made it to their destination.

"Maybe we'll need to board at the inn," he suggested. "I don't think we'll be getting back tonight if that cloud splits open."

Sephiroth regarded it with annoyance, but silently agreed. It would be foolish to attempt going back in a blizzard, even if they met a dead end in their investigation and needed to return to Kalm.

"And what about that Compass thing, Seph?" Zack mused. "If it really exists, I mean, and we actually get it. Do you think the Promised Land really is full of mako?"

"Who knows." Seph shrugged. "Shinra has believed it for years." He looked out at the increasing white before them. "Power such as that could be used for good or ill," he said, half to himself.

Zack frowned. "But we'd use it for good," he said. "We could help make the world better with it."

"Not everyone is as kind and good as you, Zack." Seph's voice still had a somewhat distant quality. He was thinking of Hojo, and the scientists who worked with him. They were the last people who should ever come into possession of a horde of mako. And there were many others such as they, or worse. Shinra was quite populated with their kind. Maybe, though, it was not any worse than it would be in any other company, for the most part. The world as a whole was overcrowded with greedy, selfish, and wicked people. They did not deserve to roam free, and maybe not even to live at all.

"Seph?"

He came back to the present, only just realizing that there had been silence for several moments. Now snow was falling around them. Several flakes came to rest on his face, where they stuck for a moment before melting.

"We're fighting for good, aren't we? By being in SOLDIER, I mean."

Sephiroth grunted. He had wondered that himself off and on, especially of late. He suspected that President Shinra mostly desired power, rather than to better the world. And if that was the case, then what really were the SOLDIERs fighting for? Maybe they had been pawns for years. Maybe what they believed was good would turn out to be a lie.

"That," he said at last, "is something you'll have to answer for yourself."

Zack was silent again. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He swayed as the chocobo moved ahead, and gripped harder at the reins to keep himself and Seph from taking a tumble.

"Sometimes I just kinda think about the stuff that people say, and the crazies who blow up the mako reactors." He frowned. "What if there is something to what they're saying, and the reactors are gonna hurt the planet eventually? What if Shinra should look into other kinds of energy?"

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head. "I imagine they will do whatever they want to do," he said wearily. "Their choice of energy gives them a lot of power. They see no reason to search for alternatives.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

Zack frowned a bit. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "It's something that I've been thinking about more and more for a while, and even more after Dismal. I mean, those guys were nuts, but what if some of what they said is true? They were talking about Shinra only wanting power, like that was what everyone wanted if they worked for Shinra. And . . . I don't want to be fighting for someone to get complete control over Gaia or something . . . not if it won't do good.

"That Jim guy was talking about it too," he said now. "He said that the Compass shouldn't be given to any big business." He sighed. "I dunno, Seph. . . . I don't know what to think. Things seemed so clear-cut when I first joined SOLDIER, but . . . it doesn't always feel that way anymore."

Sephiroth was silent again, contemplating what to tell him. Zack's heart was pure. And there were others such as him in the SOLDIER organization. The company could not have completely gone to Hell, not while taking those things into consideration.

"There will always be those who won't be happy, no matter what form of government Gaia has," he said then. "Someone else might be a lot worse than Shinra, such as Broken Circle. SOLDIER has done many things that are good. You yourself have taken part in a lot of them. Look at Maryn's situation, for instance. Without our investigation, she would probably have remained in Dismal for years." He smiled ever so slightly. "If you honestly want my opinion, Zack, of course you fight for good. I can't imagine how it could be otherwise. That's just the kind of person you are."

Zack smiled a bit as well. It did not ease all of his concerns, but it helped.

"Well," he said, "then you're the same way, Seph." He smiled a bit more. "Meeting you has probably been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. And I never even thought it would really happen. Seemed too weird, like a kid dreaming of meeting some celebrity idol of his." Then he smirked. "I don't think of you like that anymore, though."

"I hope not," Sephiroth retorted.

Zack guided the chocobo to the left. "I mean, of course I still look up to you and all that, but now it's like . . . I don't see you as someone larger than life. You're human, and you've got faults, but I love ya anyway." He grinned.

"You've grown up a lot since we first met," Seph agreed. "I wasn't much interested in getting to know you at first."

"But that's changed now," Zack supplied.

"You're sure of that?"

"Positive!"

Sephiroth leaned back, relaxed for the moment in spite of their current method of transportation.

* * *

The sky had darkened immensely by the time they could see the lights of the village in the distance, but it was unclear whether that was because night was approaching or simply due to the intensity of the storm. Sephiroth tried to see his watch, but that proved an impossibility. The snow was swirling past, stinging his and Zack's faces and attemping to enter their eyes. For the most part, Sephiroth kept his head down as much as possible, and his furiously blowing bangs, plus his glasses, helped to protect his eyes from unwanted intruders.

"That's the chocobo place," Zack announced, trying to use one hand to shield his eyes while clutching the rope with the other. "Looks like it's closed."

Sephiroth glanced up again. A wooden sign was swinging back and forth on its pole, illuminated by a lamp above it. A picture of a chocobo was painted on it. The real chocobo made a loud _wark!_ as if seeing and recognizing its likeness.

The green eyes looked to the building under the sign. All was dark through the window, and as they drew nearer, the "Closed" sign became visible. According to the hours painted next to the announcement, they were open from nine to five, six days a week.

Sephiroth pulled back his sleeve, trying to see his watch under the glow of the lamp. It informed him that it was after six.

"Let's go on to the inn," he directed. "We'll have to stay the night and try to visit this store in the morning."

Zack nodded. "Hope they're friendly here," he commented, leading the chocobo down the snow-covered streets.

It seemed that all the residents were inside their homes, even though it was early in the evening. Maybe this storm was harsh even for them, and it was not just Zack's imagination. In front of one locale was a snowman, and he smiled a bit to see a sign that there were some children around.

The inn itself was bright, with lights on in most of the rooms. There was a stable to the side, and _warks_ could be heard from within. Their chocobo called out in reply, growing excited.

"Well, guess that announced us," Zack smirked as the front door opened. A figure bundled in winter clothing stumbled onto the porch, holding up a lantern. At first it was not clear whether it was a man or a woman, but then the masculine voice resolved the confusion.

"More travellers?" he exclaimed. "How long have you been out in this? The both of you and your chocobo look like living snow sculptures!"

"Our vehicle broke down at the foot of the mountain," Sephiroth said. "That was much earlier in the day." He was not sure whether it had been morning or afternoon, as he had not checked his watch at that point. He had been too angry over the radiator's untimely demise.

"We found this wandering chocobo and she brought us up," Zack added.

The innkeeper nodded. "I'll have my stablehand take care of her," he said. "You two go on in and get warmed up." Then he blinked in surprise, taking note of the glinting armor as they dismounted. "Why, you're SOLDIERs," he declared. "Are you here on business?"

Sephiroth gave a curt nod. "Do you know who owns the chocobo supplies store?" he asked, passing the man as he went to take the rope from Zack.

The innkeeper paused, seeming surprised by the question. "Why, that would be Mr. Ferris," he replied, as the makeshift reins switched hands. "He lives next to the shop."

Sephiroth nodded again, pausing as he reached the stairs. "What kind of man is he?" he asked. It could interpreted as being an unfavorable thing for a stranger to inquire, but he did not care.

"A good man, sir," was the firm reply. "He's not being investigated for something, is he?"

"No." That was true, technically, but it could change depending on how their visit would go the next day.

Zack gave the chocobo a last pat, whispering a thanks to her before turning to follow Seph. It would be a relief to get inside, into the warmth. The chill penetrated through their coats much too well. If one stayed out in this for too long, they would probably get frostbite or hypothermia.

Just inside the door now, Sephiroth was running his hands through his hair, removing any lingering snowflakes. Then he stiffened, his eyes lighting on something strange. Actually, that was a mild word for it. This was bizarre and impossible---a ghost from the past. He frowned deeply, the unpleasant and painful memories swirling through his mind. His wound was suddenly throbbing.

Zack frowned, hurrying to his side. "What is it, Seph?" he asked. But then his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he followed his friend's gaze to where some of the other guests were coming to see what was happening. The one in the lead stood out the most.

"Hello," smirked the tall man with straight black hair, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Azazel Rakesh."


	6. The Chase of Chocobo

**Notes: Thanks to Lisa for helping work out the details of the chapter!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Six**

It seemed an eternity that the SOLDIERs stood looking at Azazel, with him gazing back, even though it was only a scant number of seconds.

At last Zack found his voice. "Uh, hi," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Last I checked, your funeral's tomorrow."

"And you've held back the body. How unfortunate." Azazel brushed a lock of hair back as it fell over his shoulder. "We haven't met before, but I know who you are. After you sign in and are given your rooms, come to mine. I need to speak with you both. I'm in room two-oh-four."

Sephiroth regarded him coldly as he made his way to the guest register. "The form in the coffin was dead," he remarked. It would be pointless to pretend that they had not taken it, since Azazel knew. Probably all of Broken Circle knew, as they had suspected.

"It was my brother's body you saw," Azazel smiled. "But I'll explain everything upstairs. It's for your ears only, and it looks like we're getting quite a congregation here." He indicated the other inquisitive guests who were coming. "Come as soon as you can. I think you need to hear what I'm going to tell you." With that he turned, keeping close to the desk as he made his way to the stairs.

Zack frowned after him. "Okay, this is just creepy," he said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the desk. "So Rakesh's dead brother is alive, and they faked his death on purpose?"

"And he just happens to be where we've come," Seph remarked, seeing the innkeeper hastening back into the warmth.

"Should we drop in?" Zack wondered, moving closer and lowering his voice. "He probably doesn't have anything good planned. But he's got us over a barrel, since he might say something important." It was a frustrating situation, one that was making him feel helpless. Whatever option they picked could end up with an ill conclusion.

Sephiroth nodded, equally irritated. "We'll have to," he agreed, "and just be prepared for anything. If Broken Circle still wants us alive, we probably won't be ambushed."

"_If_ being the key word," Zack put in. "Oh well . . . bring it on!" He grinned. "We can handle it."

Now the innkeeper reached them. "I have two rooms free on the second floor," he said, walking around the desk. "Five, and . . ." He consulted the register. "Seven." He nodded to himself, then looked at his guests again. "There's a connecting door between them."

"That's fine," Sephiroth said. And it would put them right across the hall from Azazel, which was an odd coincidence. Or maybe not, considering the way things had been going for them of late.

Two metal keys were brought out of the drawer and pushed across the desk. "Just sign in here at the register," they were instructed, as the thick book was turned to face them as well.

Sephiroth took the pen, quickly applying his signature to the page, and then gave it to Zack to do likewise. After doing so, Zack capped the pen and took one of the keys. Sephiroth picked up the other.

The innkeeper beamed. "And I hope you'll both enjoy your stay," he said.

"Me too," Zack said, half-waving as he headed for the stairs.

Sephiroth gave a nod, turning to follow him. The eyes of the other guests were on them all the way up, which was annoying. If they wanted to say something, they should say it, instead of spying with their goggle-eyed interest. Or was it suspicion? Did they find it strange that SOLDIERs would come all the way out here? Maybe they wondered why Azazel Rakesh had been talking to him and Zack. Even if they did not know that he was supposed to be dead, it would still look somewhat strange. But perhaps they did not even know who he was. There were many possibilities.

* * *

They soon discovered that both rooms were spacious and pleasant, with large, plush couches and chairs, fireplaces, and twin beds in each. Zack tossed the backpack onto one of the beds. They could go through it and separate their stuff later, if they took it out of the bag at all. Then he tossed his coat on a chair near the unlit fireplace and stretched.

"It's good to be warm again," he said, and grinned as Seph watched him. "You sure the cold didn't affect you this time, Seph? We were in it a long time."

"It didn't bother me," Seph answered.

Zack was amused. "You'd probably always say that, though, even if you nearly froze to death in it."

"Then why ask me, if you're sure of what I'm going to say?"

Zack gave him a mock wistful look. "There's a part of me that always wonders," he said, "whether you'll ever stop being stubborn. It's not a crime to not be all-powerful, after all!"

Now Sephiroth was amused. "If I wasn't stubborn," he replied, "I wouldn't be myself."

"You've got that right," Zack snickered. "And that would be scary."

"Guess we could've just got one room," he mused now, surveying the beds. He smirked. "You didn't snore back at Trista's place, not that I heard, anyway."

Sephiroth grunted, walking over near a heat vent. "You were too tired that night to hear anything," he answered.

"True! I probably wouldn't have heard a foghorn blaring in my ear." Zack pulled off his gloves and ran a hand through his black spikes. "So, I guess now we need to go see that guy."

Sephiroth nodded. "I want to know what he has to say that's so important." He headed for the door again, and Zack followed him out and across the hall. The corridor was long and straight, with red carpet, but Zack did not have much chance to inspect it before the door opened after Seph's first knock.

"Come in," Azazel smiled, gesturing to his room. It featured a similar layout to their own, and a fire could be seen crackling beyond him.

Sephiroth brushed past him, with Zack right at his heels. Then the living Rakesh shut the door with care and precision. Turning slowly, he picked up a newspaper on a table and unfolded it.

"I've just arrived from the Eastern Continent," he said, "and I don't think you're going to like at all what's going on back there. Look!" He held up the paper so that they could both see.

Zack gave an exclamation of disbelief and dismay. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, grabbing the paper from Azazel to make a closer examination.

In bold letters, the headline proclaimed: _Shinra Tries to Keep Secret Its Search for the Traitors!_ Underneath were pictures of both Sephiroth and Zack, and an account of their flight from the Midgar area. The story was outrageously twisted, telling that they were suspected of selling Shinra secrets to other companies---including Broken Circle---and that now they had fled for some unknown reason. Though it was not being confirmed or denied by Shinra, the reporter had evidence that many SOLDIERs had been dispatched to find and bring them in.

Zack slumped back. The story stung, and there was a definite sense of betrayal when reading it. How could such things be thought of him and Seph? They had always been loyal to the company! What kind of evidence was there against them? Had the real Shinra traitors planted it? And . . . what about the help he and Seph had thought they had?

"What about Trista?" he cried. "Wouldn't she tell President Shinra the truth? We told her to let him know, if we didn't get back soon or if something crazy happened. And this is nuts!" He slapped the paper in emphasis.

Sephiroth nodded. "If she was even able to tell him, they haven't reported it here." He frowned further, glancing the story over a second time. "But this reporter never once gives this supposed 'astonishing evidence' of hers. Maybe she only knows what's said here, that SOLDIERs are trying to find us. Maybe Ms. Mueller even did tell Shinra the truth, and they're looking for us to help us, not condemn us."

Azazel nodded as well. "That's possible," he agreed. "I only know what's printed here, and I brought along a copy. I was certain I'd be seeing you both, and that you'd be interested." He smiled, the same thin lips pulling over the white teeth. He was aware of how awkward it must feel, for Sephiroth and Zack to converse with someone who looked exactly like the man who had wounded Sephiroth and tortured Zack. And that did not bother him in the least.

"Why did you think you'd be seeing us?" Zack frowned. "We didn't tell anyone where we were going."

"No," Azazel agreed, "but I knew you'd come to the Northern Continent. It was part of the plan."

Sephiroth glowered, annoyed, but did not speak. His expression, however, said that Azazel had best explain what he meant, and fast. Though he had suspected that he and Zack were pawns, it was angering to learn that it was likely the truth.

"The plan?" Zack repeated in indignation.

"Of course," Azazel smiled. "And you're both smart enough to have considered the manipulation. We wanted you to lead us to the Compass. SOLDIERs have prestige that Broken Circle does not, and while the workers at Bone Village may have cheated the Austerlitzes, it's unlikely that they would treat you the same. That's why this has all been a set-up from the beginning, including my 'death' and having Gunju's body shipped on the same train you were on." Then he paused, amending the declaration. "Well, the hijackers weren't planned, actually. But they certainly didn't hurt!" His smile became a smirk.

Zack gaped at him, not even able at first to process the horror of that statement. It was abominable! "They didn't hurt?!" he cried. "A whole lot of innocent people were hurt because of them! A couple of them even died! And you don't even care, since the hijackers got our attention?!"

Sephiroth's expression turned even more dark. "What was their goal?" he demanded. Azazel's indifference to the carnage was angering, but to him, not surprising. Especially considering to whom Azazel was related.

"Actually, I have no idea. We're looking into it." Azazel paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe they wanted your attention too. Maybe they didn't want Broken Circle to gain the Compass. Not that they would have wanted Shinra to get it, either." He shrugged.

"Speaking of that, why did you say that the workers at Bone Village might have cheated the Austerlitzes?" Zack asked. He would have to try to calm himself, though it would be almost impossible. Right now his voice was as ice.

"Because of their determination to keep the Compass away from all who want it," Azazel said. "At least that old man feels that way. But you and Sephiroth here only went to them for information, and they gave it to you. They want to see Broken Circle stopped."

"That doesn't make sense," Sephiroth said. "They would know that Shinra would come back and search Bone Village again if there was any chance that the Compass was still there. Even if we were told that the Austerlitzes had found and taken the Compass, Shinra would explore all possibilities."

"Yeah, and the workers wouldn't have had to tell us anything," Zack said. "If they didn't want the Compass to be found, and they were still hiding it, they could say that the Austerlitzes hadn't found it."

"But they did say it, which is more than we've been able to get out of them," Azazel said.

"How do you know what they told us?" Sephiroth frowned.

"I had a spy among them," Azazel shrugged.

"Oh, and I guess he fixed our radiator so it'd blow up?" Zack supplied.

"No," Azazel answered. "I don't even know how that happened. And I had no idea you'd find that chocobo, so why would I want to blow up your radiator and possibly delay you in coming here?"

Zack crossed his arms. "Well, now that we're here, and you've told us what's going on, what happens now? We still don't have the Compass, and we wouldn't let you have it even if we did!"

Azazel's smile turned all the more sickening. "On the contrary, you've been a tremendous help," he said. "I'm becoming more of the mind that the Austerlitzes did find it, and that they either kept it for themselves, with the girl now in possession of it, or that Dalton took it from her and it's somewhere in Dismal. But you know, it really wouldn't be difficult at all, for me to send a message to my friends and tell them to surround Ms. Mueller's house. They could easily kill her and take the girl."

Zack looked at him in alarm and fury. They had left Maryn where she was supposed to be safe. It would be horrible if something else happened to her, just when she hoped it was all over! "You wouldn't be able to get a message sent until the storm stops," he shot back, "and we wouldn't let you send it at all!" It could be a bluff, but it was unlikely. Azazel would almost certainly do it without any qualms. And he and Seph would never be able to make it back to Kalm in time if such a communiqué was delivered!

Sephiroth frowned, his countenance dark. "Dalton had the Austerlitz girl with him for a couple of years, at least," he said. "In all that time, don't you think he would have gone over every conceivable location for the Compass?"

"And probably some not so conceivable, too," Zack added. This was a good point. And he and Seph had already determined that Maryn could not have the Compass! But . . . they had not decided it was impossible for her to have knowledge of its whereabouts. Maybe she had even forgotten it herself, but would remember subconsciously, and Broken Circle would try to force up the recollection.

Azazel's eyes glinted with pleasure. This realization of Zack's was likely what Azazel believed to be the truth. "She might not have it physically on her person, or among her acquisitions," he grinned, "but it's almost certain that she knows of it. Her parents wouldn't steal it without making arrangements for someone to know about it and keep it safe." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe her aunt even knows. She should perhaps be kept alive for a while, too. Tortured, maybe? Or should she watch Maryn be tortured?"

"You're sick!" Zack cried with anger.

Azazel shrugged, beginning to pace around him and Sephiroth. "But effective," he said. "It's the means to an end. And what can you Shinra dogs do? Even if your comrades are coming to help you, I can make the evidence against you stack up unforgivably. Then it would be your words against mine, and I have all of Broken Circle as well as the Shinra spies on my side."

Sephiroth looked at him in disgust. "Your threats don't frighten me," he said, his voice cold. "You underestimate us, and Shinra."

"You've got more in common with your brother than looks!" Zack added.

"I'm proud of my calculating sadism," Azazel smiled. "But I think I'm more wise with it than Gunju was. I'm not about to kill myself because I was beaten by Shinra. Of course, _I _won't get beaten by them, and especially not by you. Just wait and see. After all, waiting is about all that you can do." He paused again, as if he enjoyed doing it just to cause them further agony. "How do you know that I didn't already alert those on the Eastern Continent before you arrived? Maybe Ms. Mueller and the girl are already in the custody of Broken Circle."

Zack clenched a fist. "If they are, you'll keep them alive because you want to get the information from them." Inside, the rage and indignation was ready to spill over, but of course he could not show it. Azazel was trying to get a rise out of him.

But there was also a panic building as well. What if it was true and Maryn and Trista were being held prisoners right now? Or what if Azazel did have some way to contact Broken Circle despite the storm, and they would become prisoners before the night was out? He and Seph needed to get back. But they could not let this creep run free. He would have to come back with them, somehow, whether he was willing or not. And how would that even be possible? Three of them could not ride on the chocobo. Nor could they tie up the creep and drag him behind them.

"Or would one be killed to force information from the other?" Azazel mused now, smirking cruelly at Zack and Sephiroth. "There's so many choices."

"And you no doubt have thought of every one of them," Sephiroth said. Azazel was turning this into a psychoanalysis session. But he was not going to fall for it. At his side, Zack was doing his best to remain level-headed as well, even though his fury was easily detected. Probably everything that they needed to know had been said.

He turned to head for the door. "There won't be any traveling tonight," he remarked, "but you can be sure that we'll be keeping watch on you anyway. It would be foolish not to."

Zack moved to follow him, realizing that he was bringing an end to the conversation. It was a good thing; no telling how much longer he could have held back his emotions.

Azazel's voice made them both freeze again. "I'm sure we can find something to do tonight, if you're planning to keep watch on me." He smirked, following them over near the door. "What about dinner? I'll treat. It isn't every evening I have the chance to dine with Shinra's finest."

Zack regarded him with disgust. "No thanks," he said.

Sephiroth opened the door and stepped into the hall. "We'll be eating alone," he said, his tone still frosty.

Zack escaped into the corridor as well, sighing with relief in his mind. Now that he was out of Azazel's room, it was like a weight had been lifted from his heart. He did not know that he believed in auras and those sorts of phenomena, but there was most certainly a dark air about the businessman, something that made Zack want to be as far away from him as possible.

"Have it your way," Azazel smiled.

Zack really did not like how that was said. Nor was the sickening sneer particularly pleasant. He turned, following Seph to the stairs.

* * *

Downstairs, it seemed that the guests were no longer in the main lobby. Zack looked around with curiosity. He had not had much chance to look it over before, as his thoughts had been much too occupied with Azazel's appearance. Now, as he walked with Seph to the dining room, he took in the red carpet and the plush chairs and couch. The furniture was more of a rust shade, and combined with the stone walls and the fireplace, there was a very autumn feel about the decor.

Seph did not seem to be paying it much attention. He was focused on the goal ahead, and from his stiff walk, he was still furious over what Azazel had said. Of course, Zack was as well.

"Do you think he could have already sent his men out after them, Seph?"

Sephiroth glanced over at Zack as they entered the dining room. Several tables were already filled, but there was one in the corner that was still vacant. The silver-haired man immediately headed for it. Not only did he not want to be so close to the other guests because of his dislike of socializing, but it would be vexing to have them trying to hang onto every word of this discussion. This conversation was not meant for any to overhear.

"He could have," Sephiroth confirmed, as he reached the empty table and sank into the nearest seat, "but it seems more likely that he's trying to worry us."

Zack plopped down next to him, picking up the menu. The contents blurred before his eyes. He sighed, setting the stiff paper down again. It was hard to even concentrate, yet he needed to eat. Otherwise he would never have the strength to deal with what would come.

"He managed to do that pretty well," he muttered, passing a hand across his eyes. "And he just plain makes me mad, Seph. He's just like his brother---he doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants. I thought we'd left that creep back in Dismal, but it looks like his ghost is gonna bother us for a while."

"There's too many men such as Rakesh in the world," Sephiroth answered.

It was disconcerting, of course---that Azazel was a twin brother. When he spoke, when he so much as looked at them, they saw Gunju in his place. The battle Zack had engaged in back in Dismal, after they had arrested him, was fresh on his mind---and of course, the torture that had followed. Gunju had grinned in sick delight as he and the other guards had repeatedly electrocuted him. And Sephiroth remembered only too well his own combat with the madman. It was not something he would allow to bother him, but it was irritating.

"There he is now," Zack said, his tone dark. "He's sitting over at the counter."

Sephiroth glanced over as well. Azazel seemed not to notice them as he placed his order. But then he turned, his pale blue eyes lighting on them both as a thin smirk came across his lips. Sephiroth's expression did not change as he regarded the other for a brief moment. Neither seemed willing to be the first to break eye contact. But then the waiter arrived at Sephiroth and Zack's table, unwittingly terminating the staring contest.

They placed their orders and then leaned back, turning casually to observe their enemy. Azazel was having a drink, facing away from them now. That was just as well. But the manipulated were growing much more tense.

"He's planning something," Zack frowned, crossing his arms on the table. Then he blinked, fully registering what he had not seen until now. How had he missed it? Azazel really had shaken him up!

"Hey, Seph, you're not wearing the sling at all!" he scolded.

Sephiroth shrugged. "It was inconvenient, to have my arm incapacitated while riding on a chocobo," he said. "When we arrived here, I didn't bother to put the sling back on."

Zack shook his head. "What am I gonna do with ya, Seph," he said, in a mocking mournful voice.

Sephiroth smirked in vague amusement. "You'll grin and bear it, as you always do," he answered.

"One of these days," Zack smiled, "I just might havta give you a lecture."

"And wouldn't that be a sight for the men to see," Sephiroth grunted. "Their commander being scolded by his second-in-command."

Zack poked him on the arm. "It'd be good for them," he said. "Let 'em see that there's one guy who can get away with it. But only when you really need a talking to, of course."

Sephiroth took off his glasses, folding them and placing them in his pocket. "If we can't get this mess resolved," he said, his voice taking on a definite hint of irritation, "we might not even have any troops to command." It was the worst case scenario, and surely would not happen, but there was always a chance.

Zack pushed the menu aside, seeing that the waiter was bringing their food. "We'll get it fixed, Seph," he chirped. "We have to."

* * *

The meal was pleasant, though they were not able to forget their problems even for a short while. There was always the nagging feeling that they badly needed to return to Kalm, and yet that was not going to be possible till morning---maybe not even then, either. From snippets of conversation that they were hearing from others, the storm outside was getting worse. It seemed to be the worst blizzard that had struck Icicle Inn in several years.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he glanced back to the bar. Azazel was still there, but he was looking down at a device in his hand that could be either a cellphone or a handheld computer. A slow smirk passed over his features, and he closed the object. Then a pair of rowdy, laughing guests passed in front of him and obscured Sephiroth's vision.

He watched them in irritation. Why would they not move? The fools---they seemed to be giddy from either each other or from liquor, or from both, he decided, their unsteady embrace not lost on him. He stood, moving his chair back as he stepped to the side. Since they would not get out of his way, he would just have to go around them.

The stool at the bar was vacant now. The green eyes narrowed further. Azazel was gone? He moved forward, weaving through the crowds until he arrived at the other side of the room. The pale-skinned man with the raven hair was nowhere to be found.

"Seph?"

He turned. Zack had come after him, and now was frowning as he surveyed the scene. "Maybe he just went back to his room," he said. "I mean, where else could he go?"

That was logical. There was no reason why that would not be his destination. But then why was it that Sephiroth could not fully believe it? Of course, they could always go up and see if he was there. That was probably what they would have to do.

"Are you through eating?" Sephiroth asked. He had finished just before noticing Azazel with his electronic device.

"Yep," Zack nodded. "Let me guess, we're gonna go pay the creep another visit?"

"Unfortunately."

But the innkeeper's loud and angry voice deterred the idea of going upstairs.

"That . . . that guy!" he yelled, running into the room from the kitchen. "The one with the really pale skin! He ran out the back way and took my best chocobo out of the stable!" He pointed back to the doorway in emphasis. "He saddled him up and rode off into the snow!"

The guests had ceased to talk as the announcement had been made. Now they resumed the chatter, their tones all the more animated and amazed by the twist.

"Going out in all that?!" exclaimed one woman, gesturing to the generous flakes blowing past the window.

"Is he mad?" cried a second.

Sephiroth made his way over to the innkeeper. "How did he get here in the first place?" he frowned. Weren't chocobos the only means of transportation up the mountain, unless one had a vehicle made for snow and ice?

The older man blinked, not processing the question at first. But then he shook his head, waving his arms in a fashion that reminded Zack of an octopus. "I don't know! Right now I don't care! That's a green chocobo! I bred him myself!"

At this point, the chocobo's origins were the least of their concerns. For Azazel to leave so suddenly in such a fierce storm, he must have a destination in mind. And it most likely had something to do with the device he had been looking at. He was not going to be the only person out in this ill weather tonight.

"Zack, go get your coat," Sephiroth directed. "I'll get the chocobo we rode here."

Zack nodded, swiftly turning and maneuvering through the crowds. Seph did not have to elaborate further. And he shivered to himself, gazing with longing at the fireplace in the lobby. It would be so much more pleasant to stay in here, snug and warm, especially after their trip coming up the mountain. But he knew better than to complain. They could not let Azazel get away. Both of them would be miserable in the cold, but as SOLDIERs, their duty was always their first priority.

Behind him, he caught a snatch of conversation between the innkeeper and Seph.

"You're gonna get my chocobo back, aren't you?"

"Right now, I can't tell you what will happen. The bird isn't the most important thing here. We're pursuing that man for our own reasons."

_Yeah,_ Zack thought to himself, _and if we don't catch him, all of Gaia could suffer for it!_

He bounded up the stairs two at a time, allowing himself a small smirk of amusement. His mother would not approve of that at all. Plunging his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock in one motion. Turning it, he thrust the door open and let his gaze travel over the cozy furniture. Where had he put that . . . there it was! It only took a moment for him to run in, grab it off the chair, and run back out again, locking the door behind him. Pulling his arms into the sleeves, he dashed back down the stairs, through the dining room, into the kitchen (enjoying the smell of the stew cooking on the stove), and out the back door, where Seph was waiting with their chocobo.

"Forty-five seconds," Seph grunted. "You're late."

Zack hopped on the creature's back as fast as he dared. "Only by five seconds, I bet," he said.

Seph had affixed an actual harness on the bird, one he had taken from the stable. Now he gave a quick jerk on the reins and she tore off into the snow with a loud _wark!_

Zack gasped, throwing his arms around Seph's waist to avoid being thrown off. "This has gotta be a Dashing chocobo!" he cried. Snow was being kicked up on all sides by the strong, clawed feet, and more was flying at them from the sky, slapping and stinging their faces. It was far worse than it had been since their arrival, and that had only been a couple hours past.

"Good. That's probably the only kind that can catch up," Sephiroth said. His bangs were blowing with fury into his face. But somehow, through whatever openings in his hair made themselves available, it looked like he could see the green chocobo's footprints just ahead of them. They were going in the right direction . . . for now.

"Hey!" Zack yelled, trying to be heard over the howling wind. "You're not supposed to be driving!"

"I am, though," Sephiroth retorted. And Zack would have to deal with it. There was no time to get off and switch places.

The chocobo sprinted forward, continuing to kick up snow as she left the lights of the village behind her. She opened her mouth, letting out another shrill cry. And somewhere in the distance, a faint _wark! _was being carried back to them on the wind.

"Do you think that's the one we're after?" Zack asked, keeping his voice raised.

"I doubt any others are running loose on the mountain tonight," Seph said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "that's what I was thinking."

* * *

It was hard to say how long they kept up the chase. The green chocobo twisted and zigzagged all through the mountains, over clearings and through patches of trees, with the quickly vanishing footprints and the occasional feather to let them know they were still on the right path. The female fowl was quite willing to accommodate her passengers and to not give up the search, and no matter how they tried to tell her to be quiet, she would make periodic announcements of their pursuit, to which a far-off reply always seemed to come.

Zack was somewhat amused. "I wonder if Azazel's getting frustrated with their conversation," he said.

"Maybe," growled Sephiroth. "Or maybe we're being led into another trap."

Zack regarded him with a mock stern look. "Don't say things like that!" he exclaimed.

"Even if it's true?" Sephiroth said, his voice dry.

As Zack opened his mouth to answer, he received a mouthful of silver locks. He gasped, rocking back as he released one hand from Seph's waist to brush the hair aside. "Man, I dunno how cats can stand to swallow hairballs!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna drive on the way back, Seph, for more reasons that one!"

"So I can have the pleasure of your imitation rockstar hair pelting me in the face?" Seph returned. Now his tone was flat and matter-of-fact.

"At least it probably wouldn't go in your mouth!" Zack said.

"Touché," Seph conceded.

He frowned, turning to look at the peak that was looming above them. The snow was piled high and dangerously thick. They would have to be careful going past it. The slightest wrong move could bring a cold and icy prison upon them. And any loud chocobo cries could certainly count. He pulled on the reins again, signaling for the bird to slow down.

"I wonder if he knows about avalanche safety," he remarked, lowering his voice.

Zack gazed up to the direction Seph's attention had turned. "Guess it depends on how often he comes up here," he said. "Back in Kalm, they wouldn't need that kind of knowledge to run their business."

He squinted ahead into the swirling white. "There he is!" he pointed, indicating where a green chocobo was being coaxed past the mountain. "Looks like he's slowing down for now."

Sephiroth nodded approvingly. "Then we have a chance to catch up," he said, pulling on the reins for the chocobo to go to the side.

The birds soon came alongside each other. "Fancy meeting you here," Zack greeted in a casual, easy-going way---as if they were neighbors or acquaintances who just happened to encounter each other by accident.

Azazel was amused. "You're hoping to stop me?" he smirked. "I'm going down to a cabin where the reception will be much better, even in a storm. I received a message that now is a good time to strike, and not only with the girl. All of Shinra is in an uproar trying to find you two, and since you're not there to defend it, I'm thinking Broken Circle and all those who've infiltrated Shinra should take over."

Sephiroth regarded him in disgust. "What happens if you don't send the message?"

"Then nothing happens," Azazel shrugged. "They won't move in without my confirmation."

By now they were past the mountain, and Azazel snapped the reins. The chocobo picked up speed, kicking up a cloud of snow as he raced ahead.

Neither SOLDIER was impressed. Sephiroth jerked the reins as well, and their chocobo dashed forward, enjoying the chance to break ahead. She _warked_ loudly, tearing a path through the snow that was almost immediately being covered up behind her.

"This is the weirdest chase I've ever been on," Zack commented, holding on tight to Seph as they tore after their quarry.

"It's probably going to get even more bizarre," Seph grunted. If they could ever halt Azazel's flight, they would need to engage in battle with him. He drew his sword with his left hand while grasping the reins with his right.

He guided the chocobo in a wide sweep to the right, making a semi-circle before coming around to where Azazel's stolen chocobo was sprinting. Now they were in front, and facing him. Sephiroth held out the blade, making sure not to hit the bird as he brought it to Azazel's throat.

Their adversary rocked back, pulling firmly on the reins to halt the bird's run. "So it's a battle you want," he smirked coolly.

"And we're gonna win it, too," Zack added, his voice carrying a warning as he drew out his sword.

Azazel slid out of the saddle and to the ground, taking out a sword of his own. Free of its mount, the green fowl _warked_ and turned, fleeing into the blizzard. Sephiroth observed it in irritation. Maybe it would find its way back to the inn. He certainly did not want to go chasing after it once the fight was over.

Zack hopped down now as well, drawing his weapon. Sephiroth followed suit, easing his body to the ground. The yellow chocobo blinked, watching them with uncertainty and confusion. She made a small sound of worry, her eyes wide. She did not know entirely what was being said, but from all the drawn swords, something bad was going to happen.

"My brother was a lot better at this kind of thing," Azazel mused, running his gloved hand down the length of the blade. "I wonder if I'll even stand a chance against two SOLDIERs."

Sephiroth was unimpressed. He was trying to worm his way out of it? Or was it a bluff, to make them go easy on him before he would viciously attack without warning?

"Apparently you find yourself good enough to carry a blade," he said, his voice nearly as cold as the snow.

Azazel smiled. "Then let's stop talking and just fight." He leaped into the air, his sword held high. Sephiroth would not be able to counterattack very fast, with his still-healing injuries. All he would be able to do would be to move out of the way . . . or be impaled.

But Zack lunged and met the assault head-on, forcing Azazel back. "Just fight fair," he said, his voice gaining an edge. It was all too obvious what he had been trying to do, and it was angering.

Sephiroth was irritated himself, though it was not surprising that an underhanded method would be immediately tried. He moved the sword to his right hand, bringing his left hand underneath it as he used it to grasp further down on the hilt. It was annoying, but his right hand would have to be dominant tonight. And though he had successfully used it during the hijacking, this was quite different. Then, he had only been deflecting bullets. Now he would actually need to fight.

Azazel sneered at Zack, pressing all of his weight into forcing him away.

Sephiroth moved forward, bringing his blade against Azazel's. Their opponent laughed and backed up, almost in a dance as he led the two SOLDIERs across the frozen mountain. His skills were much better than what he had tried to lead them to believe, just as Sephiroth had thought. Several times Azazel almost succeeded in wounding one or the other, but they were able to block the attempts. However, they had not yet caught him, either.

"Can't two of Shinra's most respected beat me?" he taunted, after this had been going on for several minutes. "I would have thought one of you, at least, would have knocked my weapon away and killed me by now." He parried, then abruptly turned, jabbing the blade in Sephiroth's direction.

The silver-haired man regarded him icily as he dodged. "Don't get over-confident," he warned, lunging himself.

Azazel hissed in pain as his left arm was sliced. But then he smirked, moving to make an unfair attack at Sephiroth's leg. His opponent stepped aside, just as Zack charged with his sword. He struck Azazel's weapon hard, sending it flying out of his grip. Losing his balance, Azazel crashed to his knees.

Immediately Sephiroth brought the blade to Azazel's neck. The fight was over, and now the question remained as to what Azazel would do. Would he come along quietly, or try something else? . . . Well, his name _was_ Rakesh, after all. Was there any doubt as to which choice he would adhere?

A nasty smirk spread across the pale face. "Well, bravo, SOLDIERs," he said. "Bravo. I really didn't want it to come to this yet, since you've been such a help to me, but now it's my life or yours. I'm not going to lean into your blade and accept death, as Gunju would have."

Zack tensed, bringing his own sword up to Azazel. "There's nothing you can do now," he frowned, and wished he fully believed that.

"What if you're wrong and there is?" Azazel's wicked smile widened. From within his coat, he pulled another weapon. It happened too fast to be prevented, and he raised the revolver up to Sephiroth's chest, firing.

There was no time to think. It was more instinct than anything else that propelled Sephiroth to leap out of the way. He made it a split-second before the bullet would have pierced him, and behind him he could hear Zack giving an indignant cry.

"You really can't play fair, can you?" he exclaimed. "And are you crazy?! If you make too much noise, the snow on that peak up there is gonna . . ."

Azazel interrupted by laughing and getting up, shooting at Zack now, but missing as he dodged. The gunfire ricocheted off of trees, boulders, and the peaks. An eerie silence followed.

It was broken by two things at once---a sickening rumble, and Sephiroth bringing down his blade on Azazel's wrist. The man screamed in pain and anger as the limb was removed, looking up with wild eyes at the two SOLDIERs converging on him again. But then another smirk took its place.

"You'll die one way or the other," he cried in madness, looking to the approaching avalanche. It was already upon them. He kicked out, aiming to strike Zack in the chest and send him falling backwards into the furious and deadly powder. He would not have any chance to stand before he would be completely buried.

A furious _wark!_ echoed around the trio. Sephiroth looked over, frowning. They had forgotten the chocobo. Now it was barreling right for Azazel, grabbing him up by the back of his coat as he flailed and cursed in indignation. And there was no time to waste.

"Jump out of the way!" he yelled to Zack, shoving the younger man ahead of him and to the side. Zack yelped in surprise, tumbling into a nearby patch of trees. He would be safe . . . hopefully. Sephiroth was diving right after him, but the snow was catching him up in its icy grip, covering him. . . .

He gasped as it washed over him, digging into his eyes and nose and mouth. He was drowning in it. But he had to attain liberty! Desperately he reached out with his hands, shoving white clumps aside, struggling to break free. It was all around him, coating him, and he was still moving underneath it.

He clawed for the surface. In the near distance he could hear Azazel's scream, falling further and further away, in the company of a frightened _wark!_ They had gone over a cliff. Would that be his fate as well?

When he hit something hard in his path, he knew no more.

* * *

"Seph? Hey, are you okay?! Come on, say something!"

Green eyes weakly opened as Zack's voice penetrated his consciousness. He was sprawled on his back, laying amid a sea of snow. Zack was kneeling over him, his lavender eyes filled with worry. As Sephiroth managed to focus, Zack rocked back, a smile of relief spreading over his features.

"Man, you scared me there for a minute," he said. Clusters of snow were sticking to his hair, giving him an overall ridiculous appearance.

Sephiroth blinked, frowning as he raised a hand to his head. It was now telling him that it was very displeased with something he had done, as it throbbed without mercy. And his left shoulder did not feel that wonderful, either. Everything was such a muddle in his mind. They had been fighting Azazel . . . he had started an avalanche . . . Sephiroth had struck something while being carried by the sweeping snow. . . .

Zack's smile turned sad. "I heard the chocobo falling over the cliff with Azazel," he said. "When things calmed down, I got up and started looking for you. I was afraid that you'd been swept over the edge with them. Then I found you laying here under this pine tree, half-covered in show." He grinned a bit, playfully reaching to brush some snow out of his friend's long locks. "If you looked like a snow sculpture before, when we got to the inn, you really look like it now."

Sephiroth grunted, forcing himself to sit up. "You're one to talk," he said, eyeing Zack's inadvertant two-toned hairstyle.

"Guess so," Zack said, but now his amusement was half-hearted.

Sephiroth studied the other, frowning slightly. There was sadness flickering in Zack's eyes. He was upset about the chocobo's fate, especially since it had grabbed Azazel to protect Zack. And that was cause for Sephiroth to be grateful to it. But there were no words to say. Sephiroth reached out, laying a hand firmly on Zack's shoulder. Zack looked over at him.

"Never thought a chocobo could get so attached to someone so quick," he said at last, his voice quiet. "Or me to it. . . ."

"That's one of the downsides of caring," Sephiroth remarked.

Zack nodded a bit. "I guess . . ." he said slowly. "But she wanted me to be okay. If she hadn't cared . . . if I didn't care . . ." He looked to Seph. "If _you _didn't care, it'd be a pretty bleak world." He tried to smile. "Come on, you wouldn't really want to be an island, would you?"

Sephiroth grunted. He would not answer that. Not that Zack expected him to. They both knew that in spite of Sephiroth's pessimistic statements, he wanted to be cared about, and he was a warm person, capable of caring deeply about others---when he would allow himself.

Though . . . he had not planned to care about Zack. It had just happened.

After a moment Sephiroth leaned back, turning to survey their surroundings. White was everywhere, and now it was much more thick and deep than before. Not to mention that it was still coming from the sky. This was a bad situation.

"Well," Zack said, breaking the silence, "what now?" His voice was serious as he also took in the scene. This was not good at all. And would they even be able to find their way back to the inn? Maybe they were completely lost.

Sephiroth sighed, grabbing onto the tree trunk as he started to pull himself upright. "We walk," he said. "We have to keep the blood circulating." He turned his green-eyed gaze back into the darkness around them. The only light was made by the clouds and the snow, and though it was not pitch black, the furious blizzard would make it all the more difficult to see. But maybe they would be able to get back, if they could retrace their steps. Any prints left by either chocobo would likely be covered over by now.

Zack nodded, rising with him. "We should get started then." He looked to Seph, seeing him rubbing at his head again. "You've got a really mean-looking bump, pal," he said, frowning.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth answered, taking a slow step forward.

Zack moved to follow him. "Now, how did I know you were gonna say that?" he smirked.

"After all this time, you must have figured out a few things about me," Sephiroth said.

"Maybe more than a few," Zack smiled, draping an arm around Seph's shoulders.


	7. Freezing Hell

**Notes: Thanks to Lisa for the plot help!  
**

* * *

** Chapter Seven**

It was hard to tell how long they had been trudging over the snow. More of it was always blowing at them from all sides, stinging their faces and pelting their backs with the icy chill. Speaking was a chore, as they had to scream to be heard, and the snow always seemed to find its way into their mouths. For the most part they remained quiet, staying next to each other as they struggled over the snowdrifts.

Sephiroth frowned deeply as Zack collapsed to his knees in the white. It must have been several hours that they had been gone, at least, and the temperatures had dropped even further as the night hours deepened. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Zack shuddered, gripping at the chunks of snow as he tried to nod. "Just tripped," he choked out.

He looked blearily at the sight of his breath coming out in frosty puffs. The full truth was that he had been growing dizzy over the last while, and he had tripped because his vision had blurred in front of his eyes. But he would be okay, if he just sat there a minute or two. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Seph worry that he was succumbing to the cold. Though . . . maybe he was.

He coughed, looking away as his eyes watered. "Guess I'd better try to get up," he said. That was easier said than done. There was not any support for his hands, and when he tried to stand, he wobbled and swayed, pitching forward again.

Sephiroth reached out, catching him under his arms. Of course Zack would not want to say anything to worry him, but he had already seen the signs of hypothermia setting in. Zack needed a shelter immediately, but there was nothing around as far as he could see. If he could not receive some kind of additional warmth, his condition would worsen much more quickly.

"You're not well," he said, his voice grim as he steadied the other.

Zack took a deep breath. "I'm okay, Seph," he said, trying to smile.

Sephiroth gave him a stern look. "This time I'm not the one telling falsehoods," he replied.

Zack sighed. They should change the subject. "Too bad we couldn't have found the cabin," he mused. "Maybe we could have sent a message to President Shinra from there, or called Trista, or something."

"Maybe." Slowly Sephiroth let go. That was what he would want, in Zack's position. But he would remain ready to help him if it was needed. And it probably would be; Zack was not getting any stronger.

What if something happened to him before they could get back? He was fighting hard to refuse the weather's control over him, but even the heartiest men could and did die of the cold. Still, this was Zack. _Zack,_ the stubborn one who had never given up on becoming Sephiroth's friend, despite Sephiroth's flat admission that generals did not have friends.

And up to that point, it had seemed to be true; anyone whom Sephiroth had thought of as a friend had abandoned him in the end. When he had given a dry laugh and had made his remark about generals, however, Zack's response had been perpetually cheerful and determined.

_"Well, I'm gonna be a general someday, and I'm going to have friends! So will you!"_

In spite of himself, Sephiroth had been amused. But now it was all true. Zack had been promoted to the top. His nature had granted him friends even now. And Sephiroth had one loyal, honest, understanding friend, and that was more than he had ever hoped for. He would not lose Zack, not now, not ever---for as long as he could help it.

"There's really no guarantee on whom we can trust," he reminded Zack now. "President Shinra might believe the lies that were told. Maybe Ms. Mueller was never trustworthy and she even fueled the fire. The SOLDIERs could be looking for us for good or for ill, and until we know which, we can't trust them, either---especially when we know there are traitors among them. We only have each other right now."

"Yeah. . . ." Zack frowned. "But Trista better be trustworthy. We left Maryn with her!" He took a shaking step forward. Well, that was not so bad. Now if it could just continue, and he could walk, they could go on their way.

"Can you make it?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded. "Sure! See, Seph, I'm fine." He tried to grin, but his pale face and bluish lips did not make for a convincing picture. His appearance, as well as his behavior, said that he was in the second stage of hypothermia.

Sephiroth nodded as well. "Then let's keep moving," he said.

"Fine by me," Zack said. In truth, it did not seem possible that he could keep walking for much longer. His legs were shaking, the dizziness was increasing, and he was starting to go numb. If he got to where he could not even feel the cold, then that would be a big warning signal. But when they were wandering like this, with no idea of how to get back, would that mean there would not be any hope for him, if it reached that point? No, he would not accept that. He would not end up a goner. Both he and Seph were going to make it out of this.

He took another step forward. Maybe it would get easier the more he would try.

Or it could always get harder.

That was probably just Seph's pessimism rubbing off on him.

* * *

The next collapse was total.

Zack never was sure how it had happened. One minute he was staggering beside Seph, and the next he was tumbling over and over into a snowbank. He was already dizzy, so that did not bother him much, and the frozen moisture felt as if it was there, but far away---as if Zack was in spirit form, feeling things happening to his body while being outside it. That was not a pleasant thought at all.

When his descent ceased at last, landing him flat on his face, he could not even think of moving. Why should he? It was nice where he had landed---soft and cozy. He should just lay here and sleep. Then he would wake up refreshed and they could continue.

But no . . . no, he could not do that. He would not wake up if he did. He did not want to die. And Seph would be devastated. Somehow he had to force himself up again. He told his legs to bend. He told his arms to bend. But nothing would cooperate. And it really was a nice spot in which to lay. . . .

"Zack!"

Now his body was being clutched, turned over, his upper torso lifted. . . . His eyes weakly opened as he focused on Seph looking down at him. He would find the strength to get up, to come back to himself. He had to. Seph was so worried. . . .

"Hey . . . I'm gonna be okay," he choked out. "Just give me a minute and I'll get up. . . ."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, Zack." His voice was quiet and grim. "You have to get warmed more before you can go on. Walking won't help you now." He was far too exhausted, and the cold was gaining too much control. His skin was like ice. But what could be done? There were no extra clothes to give him. Sephiroth could certainly give Zack his own coat, and would, but he himself would not likely survive for long without it. He did not particularly wish to perish, and if he did, the heat from his body would soon be gone, leaving Zack with even slimmer protection against the harsh weather. Not to mention that it would be horrible for Zack to stay there with only his friend's corpse for company. Somehow, they both had to live.

Wait . . . there _was_ one thing he could do, one way he could keep Zack at least somewhat warmer. . . .

Zack shivered again. He was a bit more awake now; maybe he could try to sit up. Using Seph as a partial support, he pushed himself up so that he was sitting in the snow. But then he slumped against the other. It was too much. Seph was right, he could not stand again. Not yet.

"Man . . . right now, Costa del Sol doesn't sound so bad," he said with a weak grin. "Or even Dismal's heat. . . ." Not that he ever wanted to go there anymore. But it was freezing, and Dismal would be warm. . . .

The sudden sound of something unfurling gave him a start. What was that? It was a sound that he had heard before, long before, in what was now another world. A world that was not entirely composed of snow and cold. It almost sounded like . . .

A warm, welcoming, feathery substance wrapped around him, stretching around his back to both of his shoulders and his chest. It was so soft and downy . . . almost like the inside of a pillow. He slumped back, snuggling into the life-giving heat that radiated from the thick, silky growths. It had just appeared out of nowhere. Maybe it was all in his imagination. After all, where could something like this come from without warning? There was nothing around.

Wait . . . there was only one thing this could be.

His eyes snapped open, and he raised himself further up as he blinked several times in quick succession. Then he looked over at the other. Seph was watching him silently, his bangs blowing away from his face due to the furious blizzard. He did not look as if he expected anything from Zack, except for him to remain awake. His own struggle was reflected in his eyes, along with his concern for his comrade. From his back sprouted his one black wing, still enshrouding Zack in its firm yet gentle embrace.

Finally Zack found his voice. "Seph . . ."

"I finally found a good use for it," Seph grunted, pulling his coat closer around him. His voice left no room for arguments.

Zack smiled a bit. The wing was long enough that it could give warmth to them both. Trust Seph to find a way. He always seemed to.

And now Zack needed to find a way to keep his mind occupied. Otherwise he would still doze.

"Hey, Seph?"

"What."

"Do you think we'll end up dying out here, like this?"

Seph grunted. "It's not how I imagined I would die."

Dark and depressing subjects could certainly help in keeping someone awake. That much, at least, could be said about them.

"How'd you figure it'd happen?"

"I always imagined that I would meet my demise in battle," the silver-haired man said now. "Perhaps I would be fighting the opposing side's leader, and in order to defeat him, I would have to be destroyed as well." It would be an honorable end, fitting for a warrior. It was surely not prideful to want that, instead of death by an automobile accident or by falling and breaking his neck. Not that he had ever expected to die in those ways, either.

"What about you?"

Zack grinned weakly. "I dunno . . . I guess I actually never thought much about it," he admitted. "I mean, I've always known there's a chance I could die in SOLDIER, but it's never something I've wanted to focus on. I always kinda pictured myself married with kids . . . growing old with the love of my life."

"Heh. Family life would suit you." Sephiroth studied the younger man thoughtfully. "Would you give up your career in SOLDIER to have it?" Sephiroth would miss having him around all the time, if it came to that. He would likely never give up his own position---partially out of pride, he supposed, but also because he did not know what else he would be capable of doing with the skills he possessed. And family life was not something he had actively considered. There was no one he knew whom he would want to marry. Not that Zack knew such a person right now, either, but knowing him, he would likely find her.

Zack was thoughtful as well. "It'd be pretty tough, for my wife and kids to be alone a lot, worrying about me while I'd be on missions," he mused. "But I always hoped I'd be able to do a lot of good by being in SOLDIER. I just want to see this world get changed for the better!" He shrugged a bit, looking helpless. "I guess I'm not really ready to settle down yet, but someday I will be. Maybe then I will get out of SOLDIER, but I probably shouldn't unless I know there's another job I can get."

Sephiroth nodded. "That's logical," he agreed. "Even though you wouldn't want them to worry, you wouldn't want to not be able to provide for them, either." Then he fell silent again.

Zack watched the other's serious expression as his raven bangs blew hither and thither across his face. "Do you think there's anything after this life, Seph?" he asked, his voice quieting.

Sephiroth gave a slight shrug. "If there isn't, this life seems ungodly pointless," he returned, only half-sarcastic. "What has it all been for? Why do human beings even exist, if there's only one lifetime and they will perish following it?" He gazed off into the distance, his own tones lowering. "If there is nothing else, then how does anything matter? Humans would spend all of their lives gathering knowledge, forging bonds with others, and then they would lose everything at death. Including themselves." Then he smirked in a grim way. "Not that it doesn't sound plausible. Why should life make any more sense after it ends?"

"You always come up with all the most cheery ways of looking at things, Seph," Zack said, his smile sad.

This turn of conversation was sobering. And Seph had a good point, though Zack was surprised to hear him speak of it. Religion and the paranormal were not topics they delved into, and he had somehow always thought of the serious, pessimistic man as accepting only what he could see, and not being somewhat undecided.

"Never quite pictured you believing in an afterlife," he continued.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I didn't say I did. And I didn't say I didn't. Hojo and his scientists are so arrogant, insisting that they have all the answers. To me, it doesn't seem like it could be known one way or another." Again with the grim smirk. "Until we die, of course."

"Hope we don't." Zack gave a weak grin. "We've got too much to live for." When Seph did not answer, Zack looked over at him with questions in his eyes. "You do, don't you, Seph?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have stuff to live for."

Sephiroth looked to him again. Zack's query was sincere, his eyes concerned.

"I wouldn't ever give up and die, or commit suicide, if that's what you're wondering." Sephiroth's tone was matter-of-fact, his expression deadpan. "If nothing else, my pride keeps me alive. The last thing I want is to surrender to anything---including this weather."

Zack smirked. "Yeah, that's you, alright. I guess that could be a pretty strong motivator." He leaned into the wing's warmth again, and its grip tightened. "Me, I've got a lot of people who'd be devastated if I died. I wanna stay alive because of that . . . and because I still haven't done all that I want to do in life."

"You'll have the chance to." Seph's voice was firm.

"Though," Zack mused, "I guess if I have to die, if we both have to, it's not so bad if we can go at the same time. Man . . . I'd hate to die alone." He looked up at Seph, who appeared unmoved. His voice dropped. "But . . . I'd also hate to watch my buddy die, and then to make it through myself." He shook his head. "I'd wonder why I was spared instead of him."

"It would make more sense for a cheerful optimist such as you to be spared, instead of a bitter pessimist such as myself." Sephiroth looked down at him. "Someone such as you could give hope to the people, which is something that I can't do when I don't believe in hope."

Zack smiled a bit. "I dunno, Seph . . . I think you've given a lot of hope to people, when you've fought to free their lands. And as for believing in hope . . . don't you, at least a little bit?"

Sephiroth grunted. "What makes you say that?"

Zack shrugged. "Would you ever take a chance on anything if you didn't?" he asked with a funny smile.

"Maybe I'm just a fatalist," Sephiroth responded, his expression turning wry, "and I've decided that either it will all go to Hell or it won't, and I can't control it either way."

Zack snickered, shaking his head. "I wouldn't wanna ever feel like that," he said. "I want to believe that it can be controlled, that we can really do something meaningful because we want to, and because we'll work for it to happen."

"Naturally nothing will get done if no one tries," Sephiroth agreed. "But if it's meant to fail, it will anyway."

"So if we're meant to die, we will no matter what we do," Zack deduced.

"That's the basic idea."

"Too depressing!" Zack returned.

"Life is depressing."

"Life is also happy." Zack smiled again. "Can't have the bad without the good."

"Or vice versa."

"It's always the negative side with you!"

Sephiroth leaned back. Another negative thing he would not tell Zack was how badly the cold was affecting him. Not unless it got to the point where he could not conceal it. And that might happen. His willpower could not withstand it indefinitely. For the last while, he had felt his body trying to shut down, but he had continually insisted that it stop and do what it was supposed to. So far, he had been succeeding, but his strength was weakening. Yet he had to hold on, for both of their sakes.

Now Zack fell against him again, a chilled shudder passing through his form. "Hey . . . just in case this is the end, Seph . . . and there isn't anything else . . ." He smiled in his unique way. ". . . I don't think this life has been pointless. You and I have had some good times, right?"

Sephiroth blinked. But then again, there was not a reason to be surprised. That was so typical of Zack.

He nodded slowly. "We have," he agreed.

Zack slumped against Sephiroth's shoulder. "And who knows. Maybe, if there's anything else, we'll see each other in the next life."

Sephiroth tensed, not because of the other's words or actions, but because of the slurred tone to his speech. "Zack!" he growled, turning around further. Zack barely moved, his eyes having fallen shut. His skin was nearly as white as the snow, his lips blue from the cold.

A pronounced panic began to rise. No . . . this was what could not happen. Zack must live. His voice cracked from his lips as he called to the other once again, but in vain. Turning more, he gripped Zack's shoulders. The wind howled mercilessly as Zack's body sagged into Sephiroth's arms with a weak moan.

The moan transformed the panic into a quiet yet tense relief. Zack was still hanging on. Of course he was. Sephiroth was foolish to think he would not be. But the danger was far from over. He held his friend close to him as he again draped his wing around them both. If help did not come soon, both of them honestly would die.

And instead of relying on the possibility of a meeting in another life, Sephiroth wanted instead to concentrate on remaining in this one.

He looked out into the swirling white. Sometimes it formed patterns in the air before the flakes disbanded and went their separate ways. Such as right now, it looked like a hand was reaching out for them, a deadly, taloned hand. Or was it real and not a product of the snow? There were legends about creatures that lived in the mountains and preyed upon those who were unfortunate enough to wander into their territory. Not that he had ever believed them.

The hand drew closer, clawing at them both. He glared at it, holding Zack closer as he dodged in vain. It was taking hold of his wing, raking its talon across it. But instead of tearing feather and flesh, more snowflakes were landing. The appendage had disintegrated into the substance of which it was composed.

He looked away. He was hallucinating. That was not a good sign.

Zack stirred in his arms, but did not awaken. He was mumbling something about getting home soon and that he probably shouldn't tell his mother that they had nearly died in the snow. "And," he added then, "Mom, Dad, this is my best buddy, Seph." His words fell into an indistinguishable mess as the imagined meeting continued in his delirium.

Would it be possible to stand up and carry Zack on his back for a while? That was not a good idea. The cold was getting hold of him more than he wanted to admit or acknowledge. And he would just be an aimless wanderer. Zack needed to be kept as warm as possible if he was to have any hope of survival, but just sitting here in the snow with him seemed idealistic, if he was expecting help to come. It was possible that some of the villagers would grow concerned when they did not return, but would they take other chocobos and come out looking? They might not care that much, or they might feel that nothing could really be done until morning.

Heh . . . he did not know what he was expecting. Maybe he was actually expecting death to come, and yet was in denial about it.

Now he was hearing things, too. In the distance it sounded like a _wark!_ The caller sounded confused, and as though it was searching for something. Though maybe it was that green chocobo that had ran off after Azazel had dismounted. If it would come over this way, then he could get Zack up onto it. Maybe he would be able to get on it as well. But if it was confused, what were the odds that it would be able to find its way back?

This was a lose-lose situation, any way he looked at it.

Everything was quiet now. Maybe he had never heard anything to begin with. It was probably just the way the wind sounded.

Zack was so still in his arms. He had not spoken for some time, but his heart was still beating. He was yet drawing breath. But it was slowing, slowing . . . his heart was pulsing irregularly, until it could barely be heard or felt at all. Then there was nothing. His body was growing heavy and cold. More than it even should. . . .

Sephiroth stared, his mind frozen and unable to process thought. A bluish-clear substance was over every part of the form. Zack was encased in ice.

_Wark!_

It was as if he was being jolted awake from a deep nightmare. He blinked, drawing a shuddering breath. Zack was alive, and despite the good deal of snow adorning his body, he was not covered in ice.

He ran a hand over his eyes. He was being affected by the temperatures more than he wanted to believe. That was not going to help anything. What he should do was to find a way to get that bird to come over here, if he was hearing it at all.

_WARK!_

He gave a start as the chocobo was suddenly there, bending down and nudging at Zack with its head. How had it come upon them without him even realizing? And . . . wait, this was not the green one. . . .

Not getting a response from Zack, it turned wide blue eyes to Sephiroth, as if asking what was wrong. Its body was covered in a layer of snow. Feathers were missing in several places, revealing the more fine down underneath. Its legs were scratched and bleeding. And one of its wings appeared to be damaged. It was the yellow chocobo, the one that had been dragged over the cliff by the avalanche. It was still alive after all. Somehow, it must have dug its way out of the snow and found a way to get up the precipice.

Sephiroth looked it up and down. Would it even be strong enough to carry Zack? It would likely not be able to handle both of them. But maybe he could walk alongside it. Already it was bending down further, as if to show him that it wanted him to help Zack onto its back.

Its legs should be tended to before anything else. While supporting Zack with his wing, Sephiroth looked through his pockets. There should be a clean cloth in there somewhere. There it was. He pulled it out, tearing it in half. Then he leaned forward, pressing part of it against the cuts on the left leg. Most were not that severe, but there was one that looked deep---another reason why only Zack should ride.

The bird held still as Sephiroth tended to the wounds, never trying to peck at him or swat him away. Then, once the cloth was in place over the worst wound, Sephiroth turned his attention to the wing. It was definitely sore, and probably somewhat bruised, but nothing felt broken. He would try to be careful and see that it would not be bumped.

Now the challenge would be lifting Zack. His own arms, having been protected by the wing, were not numb, but they were trembling. It would be difficult to raise Zack without dropping him, or falling over with him. At least the bird was still leaning down. He would not have to hoist Zack up very far.

He looked down to the brunet again. Zack was deeply unconscious, which was a worry. Placing an arm around Zack's shoulders, he began to ease the other into an upright position. A weak moan escaped the frozen lips, but otherwise there was no response.

He brought his other arm underneath Zack's knees. Zack would be upset to know that Sephiroth had needed to use both arms to get him up, but it could not be helped.

Actually, what might be more of a challenge would be standing himself. Using Zack for balance, he manuevered his legs under him, planting his feet in the snow. Then he tried to rise. His back screamed in protest, and his limbs were not very pleased, either. But spreading his wing for added equilibrium helped at least somewhat.

Spots danced in front of his vision once he was upright. He stumbled, almost falling backwards before he was able to catch himself. The chocobo was still watching him, concerned, and it straightened up a bit now that Sephiroth was standing.

Somehow he managed to get Zack into the correct position on the bird, and Zack slumped forward against the strong neck, weakly burrowing into the bright feathers. There was the chance that he could fall off. Or the depleted warmth from the absence of Sephiroth's wing could make it much worse for him. Maybe Sephiroth should attempt to ride as well, after all. If it proved to be too much of a strain on the chocobo, he would get off again.

He eased himself onto the strong back, placing his right arm around Zack's waist while taking hold of the reins with his left hand. He brought his wing down as well, and Zack briefly stirred again.

"Hey, Seph, what's going on?" he mumbled.

The chocobo made a happy sound in response to hearing Zack's voice.

"We're going on a ride," Sephiroth answered. It was a relief, for Zack to speak again, if only for a moment.

"Yeah?" Zack opened his eyes, but they were glassy. "That doesn't sound so bad."

The chocobo was completely standing now, and once Sephiroth tugged on the reins, it took off through the snow. It was a good thing he had decided to ride as well. It was going much faster than he had thought it would be able to. He could not have kept up, and Zack probably would not have been able to stay astride.

"Hopefully it won't be," he said.

". . . Thought I heard the chocobo just now." Zack gave a weak grin. "I must be hearing things."

"No. It's alive. We're riding on it."

Zack blinked, then smiled. "Good deal," he said, his voice fading. "Maybe we'll all make it back, then."

"We're going to." Sephiroth could feel Zack sagging further against him. He was probably returning to oblivion. The green eyes narrowed, and he tightened his grip on the half-frozen form. The chocobo seemed to know where it was going. With any luck, it actually would, and it would return them in time.

* * *

Cold was clutching him, digging her frozen talons ever deeper into his chest. With each minute that passed, her hold over him became all the more complete. She wanted to claim him hers, for all eternity. But that was not what he wanted. He was still struggling against her, grasping for the vague heat that was always there as well, vying for his attention. And the more he fought, the more determined Cold became to have him. And Warmth was growing equally tenacious.

Then there was a burst of light. Warmth was all around him, enfolding him in her embrace and breathing new life into his icy veins. His fingers moved in response, curling slightly on the soft surface before straightening again. Cold was dissipating, forced to retreat into her own domain and wait and watch for another victim. She had lost this one.

* * *

Lavender eyes opened, focusing on the ceiling above. It was made of wood, coming to a peak in the middle. A catwalk ran directly below it, from which hung a bright light. The eyes blinked, looking away. It was glaring right down, far too intense for one who was just regaining consciousness.

There was a fire crackling in the fireplace. He was laying near it, on a soft couch. Where was this? Was this back at the inn? And where was Seph? He was here, wasn't he? He had to be okay. . . .

He raised up a bit on his right elbow, his arm shaking as he looked to the side of the couch. A robed, silver-haired figure was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed, staring into the fire. Zack slumped back into the couch, relief sweeping over him. "Seph. . . ."

Sephiroth started, looking over at his friend. The weight leaving his shoulders was almost visible. "Zack." He stood, moving to the couch. His pace was slower than normal, but as quick as he could muster. "How are you feeling?" He stopped, gazing down at the younger man. His eyes were clear and focused. The color had returned to his face and the snow was gone from his hair. The dark locks were spread on the pillow, the spikes sending them in all directions.

Zack grinned. "I'm good," he said. "Really glad to be warm. What the heck happened?"

Sephiroth eased himself onto the edge of the couch. Hopefully his weariness was not apparent. "How much do you remember?" he asked.

Zack shrugged in a helpless manner. "Everything up to you and me trying to keep warm in the snow, and you bringing out your wing. That's when it gets fuzzy." He frowned. "Seems like the chocobo came back. . . ."

Sephiroth nodded. "It did. It carried us to the village, and the innkeeper and his wife helped you." There was no need to mention his own embarrassing spill from the chocobo once they arrived. By that time, his energy and consciousness had been entirely spent and the cold had been grasping at him. Once he had seen people coming out of the inn towards them, he had told them to help Zack before crashing off sideways into a snowdrift.

Zack watched him. He looked tired, poor guy. How long had he been up? "Is it still the same night?" he asked.

"No. It's the next night." Sephiroth crossed his arms. They had gotten back close to morning, and he had regained consciousness that afternoon. Once he had felt well enough to stand, he had gone into the connecting room to watch over Zack.

One matter of some concern was that his wing had still been out when he had collapsed. He had never particularly wanted anyone else to know about that acquisition. But at least the innkeeper and his wife had not quizzed him about it, instead telling him that it was his business and they would not pry. And as soon as he had been able, he had folded it again into his body.

"Is it still snowing out there?"

Sephiroth came back to the present, looking over at Zack. "It stopped a few hours ago," he said.

Zack nodded. "I guess we should head back to Midgar then, try to fix any damage that's been done. And we should make sure Maryn and Trista are okay." Now he reached up, grabbing the back of the couch. Maybe he could ease himself up without feeling too weak or dizzy.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he observed Zack's effort. "Not until you've rested more," he frowned.

Zack grinned, poking him in the arm. "Look who's talking."

He leaned against the back of the couch, draping his arm across the top of it. He did feel somewhat shaky, but that should pass in a few minutes. Then again, Seph still looked exhausted. Maybe it would be better for them to stay tonight and start out in the morning. That would give them both a chance to recuperate some more.

"How's the chocobo?" he asked. "I thought she was a goner when she went over that cliff. . . ."

Sephiroth leaned back. Zack was stubborn, which could be exasperating at times. But that same stubbornness had preserved his life, so Sephiroth could not complain too much.

"One of her legs needed stitches," he answered. "And her left wing is badly bruised. There's several places where chunks of feathers are missing, but they should grow back normally."

Zack gave a slow nod. "I'll have to go see her," he said. It would be nice if he could bring her back with him to the Eastern Continent. He could board her at the chocobo farm, or maybe even at the base, where a few of them were kept for when SOLDIERs needed to go on assignments that required the birds. If she was kept here, he probably would not get to see her often.

"She'll be thrilled," Sephiroth grunted.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Zack blinked in surprise, looking to Seph. Who would that be? The innkeeper, maybe, or his wife? It did not seem that anyone else would be coming up.

Sephiroth shrugged a bit, standing as he walked to the door. It was probably the innkeeper's wife, coming to see if they needed anything. He unlocked the door, hauling it open. But instead of the innkeeper's wife, there were several people standing there, all of whom he knew and none of whom he expected.

"Sir!" cried Private Edwards. He was one of the men whom Sephiroth and Zack had been training. "You're really here, and safe!" Relief washed over him, and he tried to look around Sephiroth into the room. "Is Commander Fair awake yet? They said downstairs that he was ill. . . ."

"I'm okay!" Zack chirped, waving from the couch. So the SOLDIERs had found them. Private Edwards seemed happy to see them, but what about the others? And had they been sent on an unsettling task?

Sephiroth was of the same mind. They could not be too cautious, unfortunately, even around these people who had been devoted to their leaders. But none of the men's expressions carried anything other than relief and gratitude.

He kept his hand on the edge of the door. "We've heard about what's happening back in Midgar," he said then.

Corporal Kazuki gave a slow nod. "It got all over the papers before Shinra or SOLDIER could do anything," he said. "I think President Shinra believed what was told to him, at least somewhat. He told us all to be cautious of you guys, and to look for you. We decided we should be the ones to find you, before some of the traitors did."

Sephiroth frowned. They knew about the traitors? What else was going on in Midgar?

"Who was it that told these lies to President Shinra?" he asked.

"We don't know, sir," Edwards admitted. "Probably some of these traitors. . . ."

Zack threw back the quilt that had been covering him, swinging his legs onto the floor. Whether he should or not, he wanted to get up and go over there, to be a better part of the conversation.

Seph seemed to sense that he was trying to get up, or maybe he just decided right then that the SOLDIERs could be trusted. But he stepped back to allow them to come inside. "What about the traitors?" he asked.

Edwards, Kazuki, and the rest trooped inside, in single file. Sephiroth shut the door behind them.

"Some of the workers at Shinra, and even some of the SOLDIERs, have secretly been working for Broken Circle, sir," Edwards reported. "We came here by helicopter, and we just heard on our two-way radio that they're invading the Shinra building! It's an all-out rebellion." Now worry came over his features. "I know you and Commander Fair are still recovering, sir, but I don't know what we're going to do. Maybe by the time we'd get back, it would already be over anyway. . . ."

"There's gotta be some loyal SOLDIERs still in Midgar," Zack exclaimed, pushing himself up anyway. He wobbled, grabbing the couch for balance. "And what about the Turks?!"

"They're there," Kazuki responded. "They're all fighting the traitors. And some of the other loyal SOLDIERs, who have also been searching for you, are going to Midgar as fast as they can. The weather has cleared up pretty good for now. We could probably get there within a couple hours or so. . . ."

Sephiroth grunted, looking to Zack. Would he be up to it? He had just woken up about a half hour ago. And though he could rest on the helicopter, would it be enough? Maybe he should stay here, and Sephiroth would go ahead with the men, returning for him later. But no, Zack picked up on that silent suggestion and disagreed. He was coming, and that was that.

Sephiroth looked back to the troops. "We'll come with you," he said. "Give us a few moments to gather our belongings. Can you send a transmission from here?"

"We might be able to, sir," Edwards said slowly.

"Then inform whoever is leading the resistance that we have not turned traitor and we're returning to join the battle." It was angering, that he and Zack had been suspected of traitorous acts. And it was insulting to the many years they had given in service to SOLDIER. But they were still SOLDIERs, and they had their duty to Shinra.

"Yes, sir!" Edwards saluted his commander, and after receiving the same in turn, he and the other men filed out of the room.

Sephiroth looked back to Zack, who was slipping out of his robe and going straight for his pants and shirt. "Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked, studying the younger man with a frown. His movements were somewhat slow, which could be a hazard in battle. And he had just gotten out of danger. Now he would have to go right back into it.

Zack grinned, looking over his shoulder. "Yep!" he said. Then he sobered somewhat, turning the tables and studying Sephiroth. "What about you? You've probably been up for hours."

"Don't worry about me," Sephiroth returned, heading for his room to get dressed as well.

"You know I will anyway," Zack said lightly.

"I know." Sephiroth paused at the connecting door, looking back to where Zack was pulling on his shirt. The spikes popped as they bounced out from the collar. He really did not have any concept of what he had come through, did he?

"Zack, you almost died." A slight edge was slipping into his voice, but he could not care less. This needed to be said. "You were in stage three of hypothermia. A little bit longer and it would have been too late."

Zack paused, staying silent. Was he angry? Did he feel that Sephiroth was challenging his judgement? Or did he feel that Sephiroth was being a hypocrite? Well . . . that was probably correct---he likely was one.

"I bet you were, too." His voice was quiet, all traces of mirth vanished. "In stage three, I mean. You'd never tell me if you were. But we were both out in that for ages, and you were trying to keep me warm. You still look kinda pale, Seph, and your eyes show that you're worn out." He turned to face his friend, and now he was clenching a fist. "Yeah . . . you could have lost me, but I could have lost you too. And now we've got a problem back on the homefront, and you jumped right in and said you'd go. Did you think that I'd stay behind?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. I'd know you wouldn't."

"Well . . . then don't act like I'm risking more than you!" Now Zack's voice had acquired an edge. "We're both risking our lives, Seph. It's the same price. Probably neither one of us should be trying this yet, after what happened in the snow, but we're both going to try anyway. If I lose you, don't you think I'll hurt like heck? You're my best friend. But we're still going out to fight, because we have our duty to fulfill. That's how it'll be for as long as we're in SOLDIER."

Sephiroth studied him for a moment. He had underestimated Zack again. Zack did realize the extent of what had happened to him. But he also realized what Sephiroth had not said. And he had an insight that Sephiroth had not expected from him.

He gave a slow nod. "You're right, Zack." His voice was back to its usual tones. "We both have our duty." He turned back to the connecting door. There was a part of him that continued to insist that Zack had been hurt more seriously than he himself had been, even if it was incorrect. The innkeeper's wife had been amazed that both of them had been alive at all when they had returned. And they were in relatively good condition after all that. Maybe they would not be able to actually participate in the battle. But he would not feel right if he did not at least go there and monitor the situation, and try to determine a strategy.

Though, in spite of everything, he could not help thinking that Zack did have other friends to whom he was close. If anything happened to Sephiroth when they went back, Zack would at least still have them.

"Seph . . . no one could replace you. You know I feel like that, right?"

Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder at the other. Zack was looking at him with earnest, not understanding all of Sephiroth's thoughts, but guessing correctly at some of them.

Again he nodded. "Yes." Zack was the only one who had ever felt like that about him. The others had not, obviously, since they had moved on to other things.

Zack allowed a small smile. "Good." He cuffed Seph lightly on his right arm. "Then we'd better finish getting ready and go. We've got a company to help save."

* * *

Zack pulled his coat closer around him as he creaked open the door to the stable and peered inside. Most of the chocobos (including the green one, who had found his way back earlier) were curled up in their stalls, sound asleep, but two or three others turned to regard him with curiosity. Then a joyous _wark!_ came from the end of the row.

Zack grinned, making his way over there. The yellow chocobo was standing, leaning on her right leg as she came up against the door of her quarters. She pushed against it, though it did not give way, and she _wark_ed again as Zack arrived.

"Hey," he said in gentle amusement as he reached to pet her head and neck, "you're gonna wake up your roommates."

She leaned down, nuzzling him as she made another cooing sound in her throat.

Zack's fingers halted as they came across one of the patches that was devoid of feathers. "You really went through a lot for me and Seph," he said, his voice lowering. "I thought you'd even got yourself killed trying to save me." He found an area rich with feathers, and patted there for a moment.

"I've gotta go away with Seph for a while," he said.

The cooing changed to a low sound of sadness, as if she understood.

"I'll be back," he assured her. "Tell you what, I'm gonna see what I can do about bringing you to the Eastern Continent with me. Would you like that?"

She nuzzled him again.

He grinned. "Thought so! Well, you just concentrate on getting better, and I'll be back soon. Okay?" He gave her a last pat and then began to back away.

Another mournful sound.

"Hey," Zack smiled, "after everything we've come through, we're not gonna kick it now. Promise." He waved a bit, then started to walk up the row. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him until he reached the door. He stepped outside, shivering as the wind nipped at him again. The blue chocobo eyes stayed focused on him as he eased the door shut.

He blew into his hands, rubbing them to warm them up. Well . . . now he and Seph had another reason to make it out safe. Of course, he planned that they would, anyway. There was no way he was going to die now, after everything that had happened. And he would see to it that nothing happened to Seph, either.

"Zack?"

He turned. Seph was standing there, watching him, ready to go to the helicopter.

"Let's go."

Zack nodded. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire?" he mused as they began to walk through the white.

Sephiroth grunted. "Probably." He gave Zack a sidelong look. "You've started to pick up my sarcasm," he observed.

Zack smirked. "Comes from being around you a lot," he said.

"Just as long as you don't start acting like me all the time."

Zack gave a mock shudder. "That would be as scary as you acting cheery," he proclaimed.

"I know." Now the helicopter was in sight. Seph moved towards it.

Zack followed after him. "Seph?"

"What."

"I was thinking of bringing the chocobo back with us . . . after this is over, I mean."

Sephiroth half-shrugged, not looking surprised. "I thought you might," he said. Reaching the helicopter, he climbed into it and then turned, waiting for Zack.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Zack asked, looking up at him.

"Not particularly. As long as you take care of it."

Zack grinned, hoisting himself into the helicopter as well. "I'm good at taking care of things!" he chirped.

"Oh?"

"Like you, for instance," Zack smirked, eyeing Seph's collarbone.

Sephiroth leaned back, crossing his arms as he regarded Zack with amusement. "Really."

Zack gave him a mock wounded look. "You don't think so?"

Sephiroth relaxed further, completing the joke with a mock pitying look. "I suppose."

Zack grinned again. "You're too kind."


	8. Back to Midgar

**Chapter Eight**

Midgar did not look any different than it ever had, when they approached from the air. The lights from the homes and the buildings were twinkling against the backdrop of the dark sky. There were no fires, no cannons, no screams or other sounds of war. But in spite of that, there was an intangible tension hovering in the air that nevertheless was stifling.

Sephiroth turned, looking to Edwards at the radio. "What's the situation at the company building?" he asked.

Edwards looked up, lifting the headset away from his ears. "The traitors are taking over every department they can, and killing everyone they can't restrain," he said, his voice grim. "And they have President Shinra held hostage in his office, trying to force him to sign a document turning over control of the company to them."

"So they want him alive," Sephiroth mused.

"For now," Edwards nodded.

Sephiroth looked out the windshield as they approached. "We'll need to work our way up there," he said. "Are the traitors on every floor?"

"They seem to be," was the reply. "At least, on every floor SOLDIERs have managed to get to. And the men on level five are outnumbered."

"Then that's where we should go!" Zack chirped, coming over to them. He looked more refreshed and alert, his lavender eyes filled with determination. On his back he was carrying his sword, and his right hand was up, subconsciously gripping the hilt. He was ready to fight.

"Let us out down there," Sephiroth said, pointing to a back entrance that they were now passing. "We'll go to the fifth floor, eliminating any obstacles along the way. The rest of you will land and follow in our wake."

"Yes, sir!" Kazuki nodded.

Now Sephiroth walked to where the door was and took hold of the rope ladder attached to the wall beside it. Then he gripped the hatch's handle with his right hand, thrusting it open. The harsh night air whipped into the compartment, taking hold of the all of the SOLDIERs' hair and flinging it every which way it chose. Sephiroth's bangs were pelting his face, but hardly any attention was being paid to that. He tossed the ladder out, watching it unfurl and descend to the ground.

As the helicopter hovered in place, he now stepped out of the doorway, gripping the rungs of the rope. It was necessary to use both hands, but it did not seem to be bothering him to have his left arm raised. It was not up as high on the ladder as his right. He began to make his way down with care and precision, and soon, Zack could be heard following him.

Moving quickly, he soon reached the ground and stepped onto it, his boots noiseless on the asphalt. Zack then landed beside him, drawing his sword and clutching its hilt in his hands. Sephiroth took out the Masamune, nodding once to him before walking to the door and pressing himself against it.

The material was thick, but not soundproof. Something should be able to be heard, yet all was silent on the other side. That could be either good or bad. He reached for the handle, turning it slowly as he walked back several paces to allow for the door to open. The corridor beyond was vacant. He slipped inside, Zack following right behind him.

All appeared normal in this hallway. There were not any fallen bodies, or even any blood, to indicate a fierce battle. If they did not know better, it would seem a false alarm.

As they advanced further into the area, the sounds of combat began to drift to their ears, as if their location was far away, and yet close enough to be heard. The gunfire was coming from other rooms and levels, echoing through the ventilation system. Haunting screams followed, then silence. Which side had won that battle? Or was no one left alive on either side? Hopefully that would not be the case everywhere.

It would be wisest not to take the elevator up. Not only was there the chance that it would alert the enemy, but they might decide to tamper with it, if they had not done so already. Sephiroth walked to the stairwell door, hauling it open---and came face to face with a stunned Reno.

"General!" he gasped, finding his voice. "You're back!"

"What level have you come from?" Sephiroth returned. There was no time for greetings.

Reno looked further surprised as Zack came running over as well. "Uh . . . the fifth," he said, pointing up the stairs with his thumb. "I was gonna sneak up a back way and try to surprise them. It's a real mess up there."

"That's where we're going," Zack said. "We heard they're outnumbered."

"That's one way to put it!" Reno said, shaking his head. "A lot of people have dropped already, and the rest have their hands full."

"Take the back entrance," Sephiroth ordered. "Commander Fair and I will attack from the front." Sneaking was not his preferred method. It was better to bring an assault head-on, where possible.

Reno nodded. "Okay," he said, hurrying past him and Zack. Then he paused. "For the record," he added, "I never thought you guys betrayed Shinra."

Zack grinned. "Good to hear," he said, waving as he hurried after Seph.

* * *

The sounds of battle resumed, filling their ears long before they arrived at the fifth floor's landing. They quickened their speed, barreling up the stairs as fast as they dared. It was not likely they would ever be heard over all the commotion.

A loud crash hit the wall right next to the stairwell door as they came to it, and they looked to each other, frowning knowingly. When Sephiroth pushed open the door, a body beside it was slumping to the floor, clad in the black suit of the Turks. Zack narrowed his eyes, gripping his sword tighter. There was no time now to mourn the dead.

Suddenly Sephiroth noticed something else, out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he dived to the side, just as a string of bullets peppered the door frame where he had been standing. Bringing up his sword as a shield against future ammunition, he ran forward into the fray.

"General Sephiroth, sir!" cried a frazzled SOLDIER, looking at him in utter, awed relief.

"And General Fair!" added a second.

"We're here to help!" Zack chirped, deflecting gunfire all the while.

"There are others coming as well," Sephiroth informed, but then the snipers unleashed a new wave of terror. They were concealed behind desks and balconies, around walls, and occasionally even out in the open. And there were swordsmen also, engaged in battles to the death with the loyal SOLDIERs. It was every bit as challenging as fighting out in a field, or perhaps moreso, since there was so little room in which to move about. The desks were always being leapt upon, or over, as well as the chairs. Every now and then, furniture would go flying.

One of the nefarious men jumped from the balcony above, landing on the desk and launching himself at Sephiroth.

"It won't matter what you do," he taunted. "Not when the President has his doubts about the both of you." Then his sword was flying, aiming at the strong chest.

Sephiroth parried to the left and lunged, bringing his blade up to meet his opponent's. There was little point in speaking now; their swords would be their mouthpieces. And there was nothing he wanted to say in the heat of battle. Once it was over, and the survivors were rounded up, then the interrogations would begin.

Across the room, Zack was making his way to the staircase, twisting his body in a necessary dance to catch the flying bullets. The shooters would run out of them eventually; the trick was staying alive long enough to allow that to occur. If he could make it up the steps, he would have a better chance to subdue those firing from the balcony. But getting up there would be the hard part.

His eyes narrowed as a SOLDIER fell somewhere to the left, a dying cry reverberating through the room. There had already been too many deaths! These men should not have turned against their comrades! Had they always been spies, or had some of them once been loyal? It was not right!

"Yo! We're over here!"

He started back to the present. The snipers were turning their attention to Reno and Rude, who had appeared from a door on the balcony level. A grin spread across his features as he dashed up the stairs. That was just the break he needed.

The one man Sephiroth had been battling had now been joined by two others. They were surrounding him, constantly lashing out at him with their blades---one from the right, one from the left, one from the front if he was lucky, and from the back if he was not. It was not possible for them to be on all four sides at once. He could attempt to break out of this, moving to whatever angle where they were not attacking. They were trying to box him against the wall, or into some more of their friends, and that would not do.

He feinted, narrowly missing the first man's sword, and dove to the right. The Masamune was brought up as he moved, cutting into the traitor's left upper arm. A hiss of pain followed, but the recipient did not have to deal for long with the inconvenient injury. The blade ran him through, and as Sephiroth withdrew it, the form fell dead.

It was all happening within a matter of seconds. The other two charged, furious and determined to destroy the general. But they overestimated their abilities. First one, then the other, were pierced by the legendary sword before crashing to the carpeted floor. And there was no time in which to be grateful for the victory. More were still coming.

They were still outnumbered, as well. He and Zack were exceptional fighters, but they were only two more men. They needed others. There were supposed to be more. Where were Edwards and those with him? They should have landed by now. Had they been delayed on another level? Had they ended up overpowered?

No---the door was bursting open now. Edwards, Kazuki, and the rest of the men who had gone to Icicle Inn were racing into the room, their swords held high.

Some of the firing from above had stopped as well. His gaze lifted in that direction. Zack, as well as two or three other SOLDIERs and Reno and Rude of the Turks, were all up there, subduing where possible and killing when necessary.

Sephiroth nodded in approval, turning to attack another enemy. This was going to end now. And there would be a victory---for SOLDIER, not for the traitors and not for Broken Circle.

* * *

Zack's shoulders slumped as the last adversary collapsed, dead, at his feet. The blood was beginning to pool on the floor, seeping deeply into the carpet. It was over now.

Well, this part of it was, anyway. SOLDIERs were laying dead too, and some were wounded, such as Private Edwards. They were being tended to, and hopefully they would be okay.

It could have been worse than it was, but it was plenty bad enough. And he and Seph needed to get upstairs as fast as they could, to where they were holding President Shinra.

He looked up, searching the room for Seph. Where was he? He had been across the room not long ago, assisting Corporal Kazuki in a tag team duel. Now he was not there, and Corporal Kazuki was wandering among the wounded.

Seph was okay, wasn't he? Zack himself was definitely feeling drained. It was much too soon to have been engaging in battle like this. He and Seph had both really needed to rest. And all of this might set back Seph's collarbone healing, too. If President Shinra saw fit to trust them again, maybe he would let them have some more time off to recover.

"Zack."

Immediately he whirled around. Seph was there, his hair disheveled, his expression weary. He was taking a cloth up and down the blade of the Masamune to clean it. And just finishing, too, as he was straightening up and wadding the cloth.

"Let's go upstairs," he said. "We received word that the other departments have been retaken. All that's left now is to rescue the President."

Zack nodded, turning to head for the stairwell. "Hope he's grateful for it," he said.

Seph fell into step beside him. "Without us saving him, his only options are to sign the document handing over the company, or to be killed. He'll be grateful." He paused. "Unless he will just think that we're saving him so that we can force him to sign something else," he added in sarcasm.

Zack smirked ruefully. "That's what I'm afraid of," he admitted.

* * *

It did not take long to climb the rest of the stairs to the top floor. As they approached it, Zack came forward to ease the door open ever so slightly. Who knew what might be on the other side. But it looked okay so far, he decided, peering out with one lavender eye. He pushed it open further.

"What do you see?" Seph asked, his voice low.

"Couple of guys guarding the President's office door," Zack reported. "They look like they mean business." He clutched his sword at his side. "And so do we!"

Sephiroth gave a firm nod. "Let's go."

Zack shoved the door open the rest of the way, just as the guards were coming to attention. They looked over, staring in disbelief at the duo emerging from the stairwell. Then they came to attention, bringing up their weapons.

The rest was a blur. The quartet clashed in front of the door, their weapons striking furiously at each other and stabbing for any spare flesh that could be found. All were fighting to the death, if it came to that. But Sephiroth and Zack were the ones who soon triumphed, while the guards were laying unconscious.

"Guess they won't be too happy when they wake up," Zack said.

"Would you be, in their position?" Sephiroth grunted, flinging open the door.

The lights were blazing inside. President Shinra was at his desk, a pen clenched in his fist. A piece of paper was in front of him, one that he apparently wanted to destroy with a fierce glare. A gun was being held to his head by a disloyal SOLDIER, and the room was filled with others of like kind, as well as traitorous Turks and other Shinra employees.

All looked up as the door swung open, revealing the SOLDIERs. Most expressions changed to surprise and then hate. President Shinra's was first surprise and then fear.

"This has gone far enough," Sephiroth said, his eyes and expression cold. His sword was raised, aiming for the nearest traitor. The gun being held on President Shinra was not a worry. The last thing they would want to do right now would be to kill him. The weapon was only there as a means of intimidation.

As he and Zack lunged, gunfire again erupted. Opposing swords were brought out as well, and there was instant chaos.

For the next several minutes, all that Sephiroth could concentrate on was the battle. President Shinra had dived under his desk, where he would be protected from the bullets and the flying swords. And that was just as well---he really would not be too much use here. Though it still seemed an act of cowardice. At this point, however, that was the last thing to be concerned about. Right now, while fighting in an even more cramped room, the only thing that mattered was staying alive.

Zack took a deep breath as he charged, cutting down an enemy in his path. It was like he was running on auto-pilot now. Raise arm, slash, dodge, force back opponent, slash again . . . in many different variations, to be repeated and rehashed. A blade was coming at him. He flailed to the side, dodging it just in time. Then he struck out, his blade hitting its mark as blood shot forth and a cry of pain tore from the other man's lips. As the body fell, another man took up the position, and it was necessary to act out the steps all over again.

It sounded like some of the others still loyal were coming in now, just like before. There was Corporal Kazuki, and some Turks. He could see them out of the corners of his eyes. They would make short work of the rest of this crew.

Still, somehow, it was like coming out of a dream, or walking through some kind of filmy substance, when it was all over. The last traitor fell. All the sounds of fighting just stopped, and then it was altogether quiet---like it had been downstairs, and yet different. Maybe that was because this had been the last battle here; the rebellion was quelled.

"Commander Fair?"

He snapped out of it, looking to the sound of the voice. President Shinra was out from under his desk now, watching him with a slight frown.

"You look pale."

Zack grinned. "We've had a really crazy adventure," he said. Now that it had been brought up, he did not feel all that great. Too much of a strain. And sneaking a glance at Seph showed that he looked about the same.

"An adventure that was about protecting this company," Seph was adding now, "and discovering the traitors." His tone was matter-of-fact and cold; he had not yet pardoned President Shinra for his mistrust.

President Shinra sighed, slumping down at his desk. What a mess this all had been. It would take some time to clean up from it. But the company had not fallen. That was what was important. His SOLDIERs and his Turks had come through, as they had always done.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," he said. "It was unfounded."

"Darn tootin' it was unfounded!" Zack exclaimed. Now that reality was sinking in better, his own indignation was coming out. He could no longer hold it back, and why should he? They had a right to their say, especially when they had saved the company and the President.

"We've been chasing all over Gaia looking into this," he continued now. "It all started when that train got hijacked, and it's gone downhill from there. We broke into Broken Circle, looking through their files. That's why we ended up out at the Northern Continent. Somebody tampered with the Jeep, and it's got a busted radiator on the Northern Continent. Me and Seph both nearly died out in the snow. And we find out that we've been listed as traitors and that all of SOLDIER is looking for us!"

He stopped to take a breath, watching with expectant eyes. Though, what was it he was expecting? President Shinra had already apologized, even though it had sounded stiff and awkward. What bothered him the most was, was the man even sorry at all? They risked their lives almost every day for this company. They did not deserve having it told all over the papers that they were traitors. Though, Shinra had not wanted the story to get out, either. But it was the principle of the thing.

"You will both be compensated for your trouble," President Shinra said, looking from him to Sephiroth. "You both, as well as the others who are still loyal to me, have done much that I'm grateful for. And now you should rest. You're still recovering from everything you mentioned has happened to you. The investigation into the events of tonight will be started by someone else."

Sephiroth gave a curt nod. "And we expect the newspapers' claims to be refuted," he said.

"Yes, of course," President Shinra nodded. "This has all been very bad on the company." He paused, mulling over the statement in his mind. "And very bad for my best commanders, as well." He rubbed his eyes. "I just hope it's over now."

"Over?" Zack repeated, watching the still-living traitors being hoisted up and led out. He sighed. "It's just getting started."


	9. Epilogue

**Notes: Wow, it's weird to think of this fic being all done. I know it's been going up pretty fast since I started posting it, but for several months I had the beginning of chapter one on my computer, as well as an early draft of the snow scene in chapter seven. So . . . yeah, kind of a weird feeling, especially since it's the continuation of their misadventures in **_**Just a Simple Mission**_**. But I also love the sense of accomplishment at finally completing this! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and Seph waxing philosophical is for Lisa. It's also shamelessly based on Dana Scully's reports from **_**The X-Files. **_**Hope everyone sticks with me for the next fic!  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_It has been a week since the Shinra Electric Power Company's traitors attempted their rebellion. The majority of them were killed in the resulting battle, along with many of the loyal SOLDIERs, Turks, and other employees of Shinra. Many others have been wounded, with some remaining in serious condition while others sustained only minor injuries. Most are expected to live_

_Those of the traitors who are yet alive and currently being incarcerated have confessed as to the origins of the mysterious gang of hijackers. Acting independent from Broken Circle, the traitors hired those men to board the train and create chaos, claiming that they desired the body of one Azazel Rakesh. Their true motive was solely to gain the attention of Commander Fair and myself, as they wanted us to pick up the search for the Compass and discover its location—if, indeed, it exists at all. Their lust for power drove them to this plan, as they wanted to attempt taking the Compass into their own possession and to ignore the truce they made with Broken Circle._

_Azazel Rakesh, the twin brother of Gunju Rakesh and the former corporate executive officer of Broken Circle, has not been confirmed deceased. It is highly unlikely, however, that he could have withstood the force of the avalanche, the descent over the cliff, and the sub-zero temperatures. It is true that the chocobo survived the plunge, and the resulting burial under the snow, but its body structure is much different from a human being's. Chocobos are generally born in the wild; they must survive many dangerous trials during their lifetimes. And they are heavily insulated against harsh weather._

_The weapons manufacturer Broken Circle is under serious investigation, though documents containing proof of their plot against Shinra remain unfound. The body of Gunju Rakesh was buried under his brother's name, and it is suspected that at least some of the most incriminating evidence against the company may have been buried with him. The corpse will be exhumed later in the week._

_The child, Maryn Austerlitz, is safe in the village of Kalm, where she is residing at the home of her aunt, Trista Mueller. Both have insisted that they have no knowledge of the Compass, nor anything that may have been left to them by Wilheim and Rachel Austerlitz. The possibility of Dalton having found such an item and concealing it in his mansion in Dismal is being investigated. Dalton refuses to confirm or deny that he suspected Maryn Austerlitz of possessing the Compass._

_The reason as to why the Jeep alloted to myself and Commander Fair malfunctioned is as yet unknown. No one has admitted to tampering with the radiator or the gauge. This is still being looked into.  
_

_Commander Fair and myself retired to Icicle Inn for the past week, where we have been recovering from the misfortunes that beset us on the mountain. We have conducted a search for the body of Azazel Rakesh, but it is doubtful that it will ever be recovered, considering the constant winter climate of this area._

_The mysteries surrounding the elusive Compass may never be fully solved. Until it can be held in our hands, until we can see for ourselves that it exists, there will never be proof that Broken Circle and the Shinra traitors possessed a goal that was not in vain. And whether or not the Compass is ever located, Shinra will continue to search for the Promised Land—even if it is a hope as vain as the Compass may be._

_It's possible that all mankind is searching for some kind of a Promised Land—something that would bring meaning to their lives and answer the many questions concerning their existence. Maybe, as some have suggested, the Promised Land is something different for each person. Maybe there isn't one specific location where it can be found._

_Only time will tell._

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he read over the report he had been typing. That was a good enough place to stop. There was not really anything else to be said. Not until Dalton's trial, anyway, and that was not something to which he looked forward. No doubt his lawyer would bring all number of new and outrageous claims to the table. But it should not drag on for months, as some court cases did. It was a clear-cut matter—Dalton had orchestrated an all-out rebellion and had tried to blow up everyone in the vicinity in order to get rid of the SOLDIERs. He would not be given mercy.

When he and Zack had spoken with Trista and Maryn about the Compass, Trista had mentioned that she had tried to speak with President Shinra, but had been denied due to the traitors intercepting calls. It was logical, and there was no reason to disbelieve her. And a check of her telephone bill had shown that she had made a call to the Shinra building. Later, she had tried to get inside, and had been denied at that point, as well. But at least nothing worse had happened—such as her and Maryn being abducted by the traitors or by Broken Circle.

"Hey Seph."

He looked up as the connecting door opened and Zack walked inside. The brunet grinned, plopping on one of the beds and stretching out.

"Is that the report for Shinra?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head as he glanced at the computer screen.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm just finishing it. I'll email it to Shinra tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Zack looked up at the ceiling. "Man, who'd have ever thought that a simple mission to Dismal would've brought about all this. It's been one really wild time, Seph."

"I know," Sephiroth grunted. "And I've had to relive it while typing this report."

Zack looked back to him. "How's your shoulder?"

Out of habit, Sephiroth reached up and ran his hand over the spot. "It's fine," he said, and meant it. It rarely bothered him now, and the amount of bandaging had been reduced to a much more small portion. Before long, that would be able to be removed as well.

"Now, you're not just saying that," Zack teased.

"No."

"How can I be sure?"

"You should know. You see the wound each time the bandaging is changed."

"Yeah, but I can't feel your pain!"

"There's no pain."

Zack yawned, looking ready to doze. "I still think you should've waited before getting rid of the sling, though," he said in a cheerful voice.

"That would have made our misadventure in the snow and the battle against the traitors much more arduous."

"Hey, you managed during the attack on the train," Zack said.

"I would have rather not."

Zack sat up, watching him. From Zack's body language, and his hesitation in speaking, it seemed that he was concerned about something. Sephiroth turned to look at him, removing his glasses.

"Is something wrong with the chocobo?" he asked.

Zack started. "What?" Then he blinked as the words registered. "Oh! No, she's great." He grinned. "She should be able to travel soon."

"Then what is it?"

Zack sighed, looking down at the floor. "I dunno, Seph," he said. "I've just been wondering . . . do you think President Shinra really felt bad at all that he thought we were traitors?" He raised his gaze again, looking up at his friend. "I mean . . . he said he was sorry, and he fixed it up with the press, but . . ." He shrugged. "I just get the feeling that it was kind of an 'Oh well, made a mistake. Too bad, time to move on' thing with him." It had been bothering him since that night, especially so with the doubts that had already been planted concerning their livelihood as SOLDIERs. But if Seph had not noticed, Zack might not have said anything about it.

Sephiroth sighed as well, shaking his head. "No, I honestly don't think he cares," he admitted, "except for the bad press that it caused his company. But most businessmen are that way. I don't believe he's any worse than many of them."

Zack frowned. "Yeah, I know . . . but still, it kinda doesn't help with what I was thinking about before."

Sephiroth nodded. "Though, even if we were to get out, it isn't likely that we could find better work, or any at all," he pointed out.

Zack also nodded. "That's what I've been thinking, too," he agreed. "So I guess it's you and me, in this together till the end." He grinned again, leaning back.

"Or until something else happens."

Zack swatted at him. "No pessimism now, Seph," he retorted. "I'm just cheering up!"

"The 'something else' wouldn't have to be negative," Sephiroth said, turning back to the computer screen.

"The way you said it made it sound that way!"

"It's a habit."

"Boy, do I know it!"

The ringing of the telephone interrupted their banter. Both of them turned to look at it. The only ones who had called during this week had been from Shinra. Would that be the case now? Hopefully nothing had gone wrong.

Zack stretched across the bed, reaching for it. "I'll get it," he said, grasping the receiver and lifting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Zack!"

He blinked, then grinned at the sound of the happy voice. It was Maryn. That was a welcome change from all the corporate stuff.

"Hey!" he greeted, relaxing into the bed. "What's up?"

"Well," Maryn said slowly, "I'm going to start school pretty soon, and I don't know if I'm going to like it." She had been previously tutored at Dalton's mansion, so this would be her first venture into any school. It was understandable that she would be nervous, especially considering everything that she had come through.

Zack smiled a bit. "I'm sure you'll do fine," he assured her. "It'll be different, but it should be a good change from seeing creepy guys going in and out of an old prison, right?"

Maryn giggled. "Yeah. . . . I just wish I could see you again before it starts."

"You know, I'd like that too," Zack declared. "Me and Seph are coming back in the next couple of days. When does your school start?"

"In about a week."

"Then we'll definitely be there!" Zack said. "And hey, do you like chocobos?"

"Sure!" Maryn chirped. "I mean . . . I like the pictures. I've never seen a real one." Her tone became excited. "Are you bringing back yours now?"

"Yup! I'll bring her by to meet you when we come. She'll like you." He grinned again. "Maybe she'll even take you for a ride."

Maryn squealed in glee. "That would be fun!" she exclaimed. "Have you named her yet?"

"Not yet," Zack admitted. "I'm still looking for just the right name."

"I'll try to think of something too!" Maryn volunteered.

"I'm sure that together we can come up with something," Zack smiled.

Sephiroth gave a vague smile as well. Zack always enjoyed his time with Maryn. And he was probably right, that the chocobo would like the child. She was a very easy-going bird, as long as the ones she cared about were not being harmed. Somewhat like Zack.

He turned back to the computer screen, replacing his glasses as he scrolled to the beginning of the document. He would save it, read it all through once more, and then send it, unless he decided that something else needed to be altered. There was no need to wait until evening.

A slight frown crossed his features when he came to the end of his report several moments later. Why had he waxed philosophical in it? Usually he just presented the facts, as they were, leaving out any personal opinions he held. Maybe he would take that part out. Holding down the Shift key, he used the arrow keys to select that portion of text. But then he frowned again, studying it. It might as well stay, really. He was not ashamed of what he thought. And it was not as if he was writing that information for a textbook, where it would most certainly be out of place. He pressed the Down arrow key, and the text was deselected.

Now he opened his Internet browser. The laptop was already connected to the Internet. He just needed to access his email at the website provided by Shinra for its employees.

"Seph?"

He looked over. Zack was off the phone now, and still stretched on the bed as he watched the email program come up.

"What do you think would be a good name for a chocobo?"

Sephiroth blinked. Now that was unexpected. "I can honestly say I haven't the faintest idea," he grunted.

"Aw, come on," Zack grinned in a lazy way. "Didn't you ever have any pets to name?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "There was a kitten once," he said, his tone indifferent. "I found it in the alley behind the laboratory, so I brought it inside, cleaned it, and gave it something to eat. But Hojo took it away from me."

Zack frowned. "Really? Why?"

"He said I wasn't supposed to get attached to anything."

Zack sat up. That sounded like him, the creep. It was hard to imagine the horrible life Seph must have had, when Zack's own had been mostly happy and filled with caring people. They were from two different worlds, but now those worlds had been brought together. They shared their lives now, as comrades and friends.

"Well," he said, "you broke that rule now, didn't you?"

Sephiroth watched him a moment before looking back to the computer. "Have I?"

Zack smirked. "Sure," he said.

Sephiroth clicked the "New Message" option and attached the file to the blank email. "Maybe I have," he said, typing in a subject line before taking the mouse and pressing the "Send" button.


End file.
